Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: Shortly after the Beast Incident, Robin kicks Beast Boy out of the Teen Titans only for him to disappear but when Slade and his mysterious ally appear three years later, a mysterious hero saves the Titans from certain death. Who is this hero and why did he come to Jump City and most of all, why does he seem so familiar? AU, Reboot of Teen Titans: Return of a Titan
1. Chapter 1

Rain: I'm RaintheLingeringSentiment and I'm here to talk. This is a new beginning for us all. Now, I want to thank all of you for coming to review this story, I do appreciate each and everyone one of you for coming back to it. I know that I had a full story in the first one but after looking over it, I realized that there were so many mistakes I could have fixed within it and considering that I was so burned out after my severe writer's block, I had to restart so I could get a better grasp on the universe I created so I decided to restart this tale. I hope you guys understand and I do thank you all for read so sit back…Relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter One: Dismissed_**

"You guys can't be serious!" Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast boy of the Teen Titans exclaimed in shock as he stared at his Leader with a look of horror on his face. Just A few days ago, the team known as the Teen Titans was in the middle of an intense battle Adonis in an abandoned warehouse.

The Titans didn't know why Adonis chose this place to steal from but that didn't matter to them. All that mattered was that Adonis was up to no good and it was up to them to stop him.

After a shout of "Titans, Go!" from their fearless leader Robin, The Titans jumped into action to stop the villain from whatever he was there to steal but after a while, it came down to Beast Boy and Adonis.

The battle was fierce as it was deadly and after some strange liquid poured on the two combatants; Beast Boy had suddenly become more aggressive and trashed the very weak teen in the robotic muscle suit until said suit was completely destroyed.

After that incident, Beast Boy had changed. He went from the easy going, funny jokester of the group to a more aggressive, rude and downright asshole version of himself, often lashing out at his team.

After a heated encounter with this side of the changeling, the dark member of the Teen Titans, Raven had been attacked and the attacker had her right between its teeth.

The battle/Chase that ensued after the titans saw this was one that went down in Jump City's history books. A lot of property was damaged during this chase and battle but at the end, the three members of the Titans had won. After managing to knock it out, the Beast then slowly changed to a form that the three Titans knew all too well.

Beast Boy

After binding the green Titan to a chair, Robin woke up the smaller teen and began questioning him about Raven's attack, Beast boy claimed he didn't have a clue what had happened to her and swore he didn't do whatever they thought he did but Robin didn't let up in his pursuit for the truth and after a few more seconds of this, Beast Boy began to change into the first part of his Codename.

A Beast.

The Beast had managed to escape capture once more but Robin and Cyborg were hot on its heels, using any force necessary to stop it from hurting anyone else but during this time, Raven had awoken to Starfire's worried face and after being told what had happened, Raven had told her that there had been a mistake. Beast boy wasn't the one that had attacked her; He was the one that saved her life from the real attacker.

After Cyborg and Robin had caught up to the Beast, another Beast appeared and tried to attack them but the Beast that the two Titans were so sure that had attacked their teammate defended them and defeated the second beast, which slowly changed back into the weak form of Adonis.

The victorious Beast roared as if it was asserting its dominance before its body changed back into the jokester teen they had accused of the heinous crime of attacking a fellow Titan and with a staggered step towards them, the drained Beast boy collapsed.

After Raven explained what had really happened between her and the two Beasts, Raven had joined the disheartened shape shifter on the rocks in front of the Tower and shared a heart-to-heart conversation with him before retiring to bed and after a few moments of going over what they had talked about, Beast Boy was asked to meet Robin _alone_ in the living room.

He had thought that they were going to apologize for accusing him of hurting Raven but what he received instead was something he wasn't expecting. "Beast Boy, after the events of tonight, _we_ all think that it would be better for you if you were to leave the Teen Titans, effective immediately."

At first, Beast Boy thought it was a joke. Some horrible, torturous joke but after looking around at Robin's "I'm talking to a criminal" Face that he and Cyborg had dubbed it one day, he knew it wasn't a joke.

"You can't be serious about this" Beast boy stated, unable to keep the panic and hurt from his voice as he tried to plea with his friend, his _brother_ to reconsider but after a moment, Beast Boy asked "Why?"

As if he recited the answer a million times before, Robin stated "Because _we_ feel that you are not in control of this Beast and despite Cyborg giving you the cure to get rid of it, we both know it's still there."

"But that isn't right! Neither Starfire nor Raven can control their powers fully and even Cy has problems with his weapons from time to time and yet when I have the same problem as them, you kick me out the first chance you get!" Beast boy argued while he watched his leader's face to see if he had gotten through to him but nothing changed.

"They have the most control of their power while you don't…"

"I morph into any animal I choose in less than one second and managed to keep that animal's instincts under control while using the animal's form. I have more control of my power than anyone else has in the tower does!"

"But they aren't a savage animal when their powers are out of control!"

Two horrified gasps were heard from Cyborg and Starfire at Robin's response while Beast Boy was left totally speechless as well as hurt. He had been called many things in his life but being called a savage animal made him nearly cry out in pain and to make it worse, it was someone he thought of as an older brother calling him this.

"Hand over your communicator Beast Boy…." Robin ordered quietly, holding his right hand out towards him, his voice almost as cold as ice.

Beast boy looked at his communicator one last time and closed his eyes tight, trying to hold the tears back and said "After all we've been through….You're just going to throw it away….Then so be it.." A scowl slowly appeared on his face and without any warning; he dropped it on the floor and crushed it beneath his feet, shocking all three titans.

"I officially resign from the Teen Titans…" With a dark look towards all three members in front of him, Beast Boy turned his back on the three and walked out of the room and headed towards the door, not even bothering to collect his things but before he left, he spared his _former_ team one last look and said "I hope you're all satisfied…"

He then Turned back around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him, not aware that Starfire was crying her eyes out, Cyborg had punched a hole in a wall, Robin looked unaffected and Raven, who had saw the entire thing go down, bite her lower lip slightly with her eyes shining with unshed tears.

'_Beast Boy…'_

* * *

**_Beastboy_**

_'I can't believe this…'_ Beastboy raged as he flew over the city he protected for so long. How could this have happened? Did none of them care at all that he had been kicked out of the Titans?!

It hurt him that Starfire nor Cyborg stuck up for him at all but they did look completely shocked. Maybe they could talk some sense into Robin so he could forget all of this...I mean hey, He was one of their founding members and yet this is how it was going to end?

If this was how it was going to end however, he would find his own way.

He had done so before when he left the Doom Patrol, he can do so again.

But as Beastboy flew, he felt an intense pain in his left wing, causing him nose dive towards the city below where he then crashed into a roof where he immediately morphed back into his human form.

What the hell had happened?

Looking at his arm, he saw that blood was flowing from it at a quick rate. Remembering his training from the Doom Patrol, Beastboy tore off his shirt and tied it around his wound but as he stood up, he heard a voice say "Well…I knew my calculations were off a bit…"

Turning around, Beastboy saw a light grey skinned teenage girl with a black circle shape around her left eye, red lipstick, dark slate blue colored hair with grey eyes.

And she was wearing dark slate grey skin tight leather suit which had various firearms on her body but the most damning of evidence was the fact she had a sniper rifle in her arms, with the muzzle of the gun still smoking.

Getting up on his feet, Beastboy held his left arm and circled around the mysterious woman but as he did, a bright light shined down from above him and as he looked up, he saw an insignia on the copter that had stunned him.

On the side of the copter was a golden shield but on it was a large silver "X" going across it and underneath the large silver "X", there was red lettering with a golden lining around the word that said "Force" on it. Beastboy knew that crest well.

They were known as "The X-Forces."

These people were the group that would take in the villains that proved too dangerous for normal jails and even had people with powers within it just in case the villains had awoken and freed themselves from the normal civilians. They were just implemented two months ago but they were pretty damn good at their jobs but what were they doing here?

Could it be for the girl that had shot him down?

Turning around, Beastboy looked at the girl and noticed that on her chest wore the badge of the "X-Force" which confused him greatly.

If she was with them then why did she shot him down? Was she a traitor or something because something really wasn't adding up here at all. "Hey!" Beastboy shouted out with narrowed green eyes.

"Who are you and why are the X-Forces after you?" Beastboy asked the girl before adding "And why did you shoot me dude?! That really hurt!"

The girl looked at him and gave a small grin and asked "You're Beastboy of the Teen Titans, correct?" Beastboy blinked. He hated when people questioned him while he was questioning them but shrugging, not sure of where she was going with this, nodded.

The girl then smiled and took off her badge and pointed it towards him and said "My name is Domino of the X-Forces and you are under arrest!"

Wait…

What did she say?!

* * *

Rain: and that is where this first chapter is being stopped. In my last story, I immediately time skipped but in this fic, I want all of you to know what Beastboy will go through before that. So how was it? Was it good, bad, or meh? Leave a review and tell me what you guys think of this rebooted fanfic. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: So…Like my new start? I'm glad if you do. Now, let's get ready to go!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Two: Wanted_**

"What in the blue hell are you talking about?!" Beastboy exclaimed in total shock as he stared at Domino, confusion practically radiating off of his body.

Under Arrest?

What the hell for?

Domino shook her head slowly, almost amused at the teen's look and replied "Alright, you're feigning ignorance. Understandable. The news always said you were the stupid one of the Titans so I'll explain it to you as slowly as possible."

Beastboy's eye twitched.

If he didn't like people questioning him while he questioned them, he really didn't like others not only knowing something about him that he didn't but treating him like a total idiot while doing so and it didn't help this girl had a natural bitchy tone in her voice but he needed to know why he was under arrest.

"Well Mr. Green man, I shall tell you. We have reports that you are the cause of the Beast that has terrorized this city for the past few nights. Reports from those who have witnessed the beast state him as "green as the forest". Now who could be that green?" Domino asked with a tilt of her head.

Beastboy narrowed his eyes and slowly began to walk to the side, causing her to glance at the former founding member of the Teen Titans wearily but she continued on despite the weary feeling with "I see someone that could be that green and not only do my higher ups agree but even your leader, Robin agrees as well."

Beastboy almost faltered when he heard his near future enemy say these words. Surely he didn't hear here right, did he? Robin did kick him out, yes but he couldn't sink so low as to get the X-Forces on him…Yeah, he became a monster but he wasn't the only who did. Robin couldn't sink that low to frame him for all the damage Adonis did?

Could he?

Before Beastboy could gather in hope that Robin wasn't that low, he was sadly proven wrong when Domino lifted up two hand guns and aimed it at the green shape shifter and said "So under the orders of X-Force and Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, I say again…Beastboy, you are under the arrest…Come with us peacefully or I will be forced to take you down by force."

Numb…

That is how Beastboy felt as he stared into her eyes.

Robin ordered this to happen…He wanted him gone so badly that he got X-Force on him.

Beastboy then thought _'What if he wasn't the only one that wanted me dead?'_ But while he hoped that wasn't true, Cyborg and Starfire hadn't stopped Robin from kicking him out. Sure, they were shocked but they didn't stop it at all…Maybe they would be looking for him as he stood here but the issue was that what if they were in on this?

What if they truly did want him gone?

Cyborg and Starfire, the two people he thought of as his siblings.

Robin, someone he **used** to look up too as a hero.

And then there was Raven…

Even if Starfire and Cyborg where in this, he truly hoped she wasn't involved in this. The reason he desperately clings onto the fact that she couldn't have been in on this was because he cared deeply for her. She may have been emotionless and a bit cold at times but she also was a close friend of his.

Ever since that…Dragon boy incident, the two of them were as close as two people could be, especially a few days after that incident…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Rae! Guess what?"_

_Raven looked up from her book with a hint of annoyance as the green Titan leaned over her, his head upside down. "My name's Raven. Get it through your head. What is it this time Beast boy?" Raven asked with a stoic voice but Beast Boy knew she was annoyed by the look in her eyes. _

_"Simple, me and the others are going to the beach and we want you to come of course, so will you?" _

_Raven continued to stare the smiling Titan's face and realized how close he was to her and blushed but luckily, her face was covered by her hood. "L-Look Beast Boy, you know I don't like going to the beach and you also know I prefer to stay here in read. We've been over this so many times"_

_"True…Then how about I keep you company?" Beastboy asked with a friendly smile on his face._

_This caught Raven off guard. After the first few refusals, she would just cave and go with them. Never before has he or any of the Titans let her do what she wanted or ask to keep her company. _

_Especially Beast Boy._

_So now that he did ask, what would she say? _

_After much inner debating done by her emotions, Raven gave him a nod and with a smile, Beast Boy morphed into a kitten and crawled on her lap where he then curled up and purred, showing his appreciation, causing her to blush beneath her hood more but she then let out a small smile and stroked his green fur softly._

_When the Titans came home from their day at the beach, they would find Raven sleeping with the kitten form of Beast Boy on her lap._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

It was honestly the first time he knew he was starting to break the shell beneath Raven's heart but now she was gone from his life and with that thought, he began to grow angry.

He was angry at the entire situation was in right now but there was one thing he was happy about.

He had someone to take his rage out on but admittedly, he was nervous about this battle. While he could take any form of any animal, including alien like ones, none of them could help him survive being Swiss cheese so he decided to do something his adopted father, Mento had taught him.

Hunching forward while holding his bleeding left arm, Beastboy once again began to walk to the side, a slow, toothy smirk began forming on his face as he muttered "Take me down? You really think you can?"

He could sense the sudden alarm coming from Domino as he changed up his entire body language. Many did not know but he studied Body language and he knew that whenever he changed his so suddenly, it really took people off guard so instead of standing there like a deer in the headlights, he knew he had to become a predator but he had to keep his distance.

Because he could still become Swiss cheese, no matter how he made himself move.

But at least seeing Domino on edge now gave him something positive to work with.

"You forget who I am didn't you?" Beastboy taunted as he stalked forward towards, his face sweating due to the heat of the beaming down at him from the helicopter. "I am one of the founding member of the Teen Titans…The Titan, with the right animal, that can topple them all…Do you, one person and a helicopter could defeat me of all of them?"

Domino looked nervous now and that only made Beastboy smirked.

"Hell, you saw the damage I "did" to the city…Tell me, how do you or them," Beastboy pointed at the helicopter with his thumb. "Can stop me? Me? Someone who can change to a molecule at will…Tell me gun slinger," Beastboy demanded.

Then Domino did something that surprised him.

She smirked.

"You talk a big game but I know from Robin how to deactivate those morphing powers…" Domino said while holding up a vile of light blue liquid before adding "You see, we knew when he made the order to arrest you, we went to him to figure out how to bring you in and he had this whipped up for us. So sorry…Your "Morphing" abilities are no more for a good long while…"

Beastboy felt his breath being taken away by her statement but he thought maybe she was bluffing but when he tried to morph…Nothing happened at all. He tried to morph into anything.

A firefly.

A T-rex.

A wolf.

But nothing.

She wasn't bluffing.

Robin had given her some sort of power neutralizing potion and now he was powerless.

Robin had sunken another level.

"Now Beastboy… Out of respect to you as a former hero to this city we call home, Please…Surrender peacefully…I do not want to put you down like some dying animal…Stand down Beastboy…" Domino stated while narrowing her eyes at him, pleading with him to just surrender so she wouldn't go through the hard mission of striking him down.

She respected Beastboy for all that he did and even though she shot first, she didn't want to have to kill him. She wanted to take him down quietly and swiftly so he wasn't too hurt and also so he didn't suffer any handicaps from this day. She needed that from him. She couldn't take it if he were to fight this…

But she didn't know Beastboy all too well.

Instead of backing down, Beastboy stood up straight and with a hard edge in his voice and a determined look in his eyes, he said to her with conviction "There is no way I will stand down. I will admit that I was the green beast but there was another beast who did far much damage. He tried to attack another Titan and I got pinned as her attacker after defending her with all I had…"

Taking a deep breath, Beastboy then said with a bitter tone in his voice "I did what I always did and protected my home and the people within it and I got kicked out for my troubles…I'm being set up as the villain and I refuse to go to where I don't belong…I will not stop because you asked me too. Not until Justice has been dealt…."

Domino lowered her weapon after hearing his words and saying "Being set up? Another beast? Such lies will get you nowhere with me. Accounts state that only one Beast was seen and he was your color."

"It is no lie! Adonis was the purple beast!" Beastboy yelled in response, truly hoping someone could believe him.

"Adonis? You mean Hector Achilles? Reports say that he was sleeping in his room, serving out his house arrest," Domino told him with narrowed eyes, doubt now forming in her head.

While she wouldn't believe him, he effortlessly named a villain to pin it on and yet, something was nagging at her about how swiftly he said that name.

Maybe she should look into his whereabouts last night because they had yet to check his ankle bracelet. "Listen, if you truly feel like this is a setup, come with me and we can look into this together," She said, trying to give him an olive branch.

"No…" Beastboy said "I know where you send people like me once I go. Peaceful or not, I will be sent to the place where I have put many villains in prison…I will die in there and you know that. I'd rather die now than to be sent in there so believe me or not, I will not come with you under any circumstances."

Domino merely sighed before her gaze and tone became very cold as she said "Very well," realizing this would be the only way to bring him in.

With a small breath, Domino immediately whipped out a hand gun and when she was about to push the trigger, Beastboy immediately ran towards her and moved to the side just as she fired and tackled her off of the roof, where the two then fell down a short length into a dumpster in a lone alleyway.

The helicopter light shined down into the alleyway as Beastboy leapt out of the garbage can just as bullets were seen shooting out into the sky and ducked to the ground while inside of the garbage can, Domino twisted her body to the left, where she knew Beastboy landed and shot through the flimsy plastic.

Beastboy remained on the ground and waited for the gun to stop but when it did, Domino leapt out to the side with a knife just as he stood up and when she landed, she tried to stab at the former Titan but Beastboy ducked, swayed and dodged her stabbings but when he swayed to the left to avoid it, he was stabbed in the side by a knife in her left hand, causing him to wince heavily but he grabbed her left wrist and gripped it hard, causing her to let go of the knife and shriek in pain.

But Domino immediately kicked Beastboy hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards where she leapt up with her knife in her right hand, ready to swing it down towards him but Beastboy had stumbled back enough to avoid it easily enough but he growled out in pain as the knife in his side was forced a little deeper with each move and with a hard tug, he yanked it out and threw it at her, where she then caught it easily.

But when she caught it, Beastboy saw a door beside him and just as she her gun to shoot at him, Beastboy ran to the side and broke the door off the handles as he busted into the building, barely avoiding the bullet hitting the wall where his head was.

Beastboy swiftly ran down the long hallway of the building and after going up four flights of stairs and after making a sharp left turn, he slammed his shoulder into the door and ran through the apartment, leaping over a couple that was making love.

Ignoring their screams of surprise, Beastboy ran out to the couple's patio and saw another patio across from the building one floor below and after bursting through the glass of the patio, Beastboy leapt off the balcony and curled into a small ball where he then smashed into the glass window of the second building's patio, where he landed on his feet and continued to run until he got to the door and that is where he stopped.

Panting lightly, Beastboy turned around and looked to where he made his entrance into the rather luxurious hotel room and for a moment, he thought he lost her but that's when he saw her run out of the shadows of the apartment he came from and leap across the balcony and land on the one he just got on.

And that was when he swung the door open and ran out before slamming it and running down the hall to his left but managed to trip over the cleaning lady's cleaning cart, causing him to flip over it and land on his back where he groaned out in protest to his pain.

Hearing a door open, Beastboy got to his feet and saw Domino running after him with her hand gun out and with a growl, he grabbed the cart and kicked it towards her with all of his might, causing the cart to go flying towards Domino, who could only block it with her arms before it collided with her, causing her body to whip towards the ground hard.

Beastboy grinned and got to his feet before running off in the opposite direction and when he got close to another window, he leapt towards it and rammed against it with his shoulder, causing it to shatter upon impact and let him soar freely onto the roof of a three floor business building where he fell on the roof and got to his feet.

But as he rose to his feet, the X-Force helicopter that was tailing him had conveniently found him, causing him to mumble "Damn it," before swiftly moving down the long stretch of the roof.

What Beastboy didn't see however was that Domino had followed him and signaled the copter to get close enough so she could into it and once she was secure, she and another X-Force officer pulled out machine guns and aim it towards the running form of the former Titan and without hesitation, pushed the trigger, causing a hail of bullets to slam into the concrete roof towards Beastboy.

Beastboy, seeing the hail of bullets quickly gasped in horror and made a sharp left turn and began to dart towards the left side of the building, hearing the sounds of the impacting bullets coming closely behind him and once he reached the edge, there was no hesitation as he leapt off and went falling down to a lower leveled roof.

Seeing a door beside him, Beastboy bashed his way into a door the he happened to land in front of and swiftly grabbed the banister of the stairs and leapt over it, plummeting down two flights before landing on his feet but when he landed, he twisted his left ankle, causing him to stumble and fall on one knee.

"Damn it…I never knew how hard it was to escape from someone without my powers…" Beastboy said, panting lightly as he leaned against the wall beside him.

He knew he would have to keep moving but he needed to rest for a brief moment but he quickly opened the door to his left and ran out of it as quickly as he could but what he didn't know was that the building he had got into was an office building with large glass windows on the sides of the building.

And he also didn't know that just as he began running down the long stretch of room, the helicopter was swinging down to the level of the office building windows and happened to see him.

Beastboy saw the high beam from the copter shining on the right side of his face and immediately dove down to avoid the shower of bullets that shattered the windows and cubicles beside him, causing both papers and glass to fall on top of him.

"I see why they're called "X-Force" now…They really do all they can to secure a villain…" Beastboy said with gritted teeth as he forced himself to his feet after the gun fire stopped and began to run once again, taking the chance to quickly get out the room while they were reloading their weapon.

Slamming through the double doors of the office building, Beastboy ran into the stairwell and lightly fell against the light blue wall to his right and started his descent down the stairs as quickly as he could as the light of the Copter shined through the very small windows in the hallway, alerting him to their presence outside and once he came across the basement floor, Beastboy fell to his knees in exhaustion.

This night needed to end pretty damn fast!

"But how? At this point in time, they will kill me before I get rid of them…" Beastboy said with heat in his voice as he lowered his head and hit the sides of his head with his fists, muttering angrily "Come on you idiot, think! You have very determined officers specially trained to hunt people like me and right now, I'm powerless…What would be the best place to escape from them?"

Beastboy scanned his mind for anything possible answers and that's when he paused.

He could smell water nearby.

Noticing a window nearby, Beastboy got to his feet and ran towards the window and saw that the building he was on lead right to the harbor, which would get him to the ocean!

That would be perfect!

And another bit of good news was that he had now regained some of his senses so that meant his powers could be slowly returning as well but the bad news was that it was exactly one mile away from where he was now after gazing at a map that was on the wall beside him and with people in a helicopter following you, that mile could be an eternity.

"Ok…Let's do this…Just one mile…" Beastboy told himself, trying to amp himself up for one final sprint to his destination. If he could get into the water, he could hide out just enough to make them think he swam off.

They fly away.

He gets away.

He's happy and alive.

Happy ending.

Taking a breath after hearing the sounds of the copter above, Beastboy swung open the door and started his mad dash towards his final destination.

Seeing a green dot leaving the building, Domino was confused.

Why would he be running out of the building where he was admittedly safe for a little while inside of it?

Looking around, Domino quickly put the dots together when she saw the ocean and shouted "He's trying to get away to the water! Shoot him down now!" while loading her sniper rifle.

The officer next to her nodded and began to spray his bullets down on Beastboy, who was running as fast as he could through the harbor, sliding, jumping and swaying around the various equipment in the vicinity but as he tried to dive under a bulldozer, a bullet caught his leg, causing him to yell in agonizing pain but he managed to get beneath the large track tires and held his left leg.

He was so close but with this intense pain, he wasn't sure that he'd get away in time…But he had to take that risk! Taking a deep breath with a look of pure determination in his eyes, Beastboy forced himself to move out from under the bulldozer and ran as quickly as he could towards the water.

Seeing the former Titan run, Domino looked into the scope of her rifle and watched Beastboy run and felt herself lick her lips in anticipation before telling the officer next to her "Enough…I will end this…" But unaware to the officer, Domino had a perfect shot to take out the former Titan for good but she couldn't take it.

She meant what she said earlier.

She respected Beastboy for all that he did to save their city as well as escape them but she had a duty to do and take him in but seeing him like this, continuing to move despite being injured actually caused her to take pause.

Should she truly let him go free?

Or should she take him down?

_'…I know what I must do now…'_

After a few seconds of silence, she then nodded and knew exactly what to do and instead of aiming for his head, she aimed for his left shoulder and just as he reached the edge, she took the shot and watched as red mist flew from Beastboy's shoulder and watched as he flew off his feet and flew right off the edge of the water.

"He fell into the water Lieutenant Domino!" The officer beside her said nervously.

Domino merely shook her head and lowered her rifle and stated "I got him in the heart…There is no way he could survive that shot…"

But she lied.

She made sure to shoot him in the shoulder where he would recover from the shot with minimum damage to his nerves and she knew full well he would be sent into the ocean due to the recoil of her shot.

She knew it was against the orders of bringing him back but deep down, Domino truly did respect Beastboy as a hero and his words before this entire chase happened had hit deep within her.

_"I will admit that I was the green beast but there was another beast who did far much damage. He tried to attack another Titan and I got pinned as her attacker after defending her with all I had… I did what I always did and protected my home and the people within it and I got kicked out for my troubles…I'm being set up as the villain and I refuse to go to where I don't belong…Kill me if you must but I will not stop because you asked me too. Not until Justice has been dealt…."_

Domino looked towards the water where the sun was rising from and thought with a wry smile _'Justice huh? Hopefully you take the lifeline I have given to you and get as far as away as you can from this city…While I look into your argument and see if there is truth within it...And If you are being set up, I will find out and I will bring them to justice…'_

"Let's get going, we have a report to do…"

* * *

Rain: And that is the second chapter of the fic. Did you guys like this one? Show me in the reviews. Thanks and I hope you guys have a wonderful day!

Mario: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: Here I am, back again with a new chapter. You guys seem to enjoy the changes I've made so let's keep that ball running so let's get this started.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Three: Beastboy no more_**

Hearing the sound of water crashing around him as he laid on the wet sand beneath him, Beastboy opened his right eye and groaned in pain, forcing his body to cooperate with what he needed by getting to his feet. Rising up onto his feet, the former Titan was surprised to feel that the injuries he sustained from his chase had healed away, telling him that his powers had returned while he unconscious but as he truly looked around, he felt something was wrong with this scene.

"Ok…Dark blue sky with multi-colored stars in the sky with an aura borealis hovering above? Beastboy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Beastboy said while looking around. He had to admit, despite knowing something was wrong, he enjoyed the sight of the world around him. The lake was crystal blue and the sand beneath his feet was white and not too hot and the island itself was very lush and green.

If he wasn't so confused at where he was, he would actually enjoy this place.

"I am glad you like this place so much, Logan-san," a voice rang out, causing Beastboy to turn around to see a tall, old Japanese male with grey eyebrows and a long white beard, two sets of three pale circles on his forehead, a silk black and gold robe with a silk black and gold martial arts pants standing behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Beastboy shrieked out in surprise, physically jumping from the sudden appearance of this guy standing so close behind him.

The man let out a jovial laugh while shaking his head, his green eyes shining in amusement as he said "My name is Kessoku, Logan-san. I am the leader of a school known as Souzetsu Gourei no Kurobuchi (Grand Order of the Black Edge). It is a school for very gifted warriors throughout our world."

Despite the cool sounding name, Beastboy didn't know why this guy was coming to him with this and voiced this by asking "So what does this have to do with me, Kessoku?" The old man merely smiled and sat down on the white sand beneath him and took a small breath and placed his hand before him and slowly, a table with a tea set on it began to waver into existence, stunning Beastboy.

The man took the steaming out tea pot and poured the tea into a cup and waved away the steam before lifting it up and taking a sip before sitting it down on the table while saying "Sorry for pausing like this Logan-san, It is my tea time now as we speak. I didn't want to miss it." The man then chuckled softly and took a deep breath.

"The truth of the matter is that I have been watching you, Logan-san. You have a gift that many do not have and unlike a lot of people, your power can grow to levels unseen in this world. When I found out about your banishment from the Titans, I decided to come to you in your mindscape to cordially invite you to our temple. Not only do we protect the world at large from various threats, we can also teach you to fully harness your true power, helping you rise to potential."

Beastboy was flattered by this offer.

He wasn't expecting some mystical Japanese guy to pop up, admit he had been watching him to recruit him to this grand order and compliment his powers, which many others laughed off as pathetic but at the same time, he was wary over this invite. He had just been burned hard by those he called his family and hunted down and shot at, making him feel as if his contributions to the city he swore to protect worthless in the end.

He didn't think he could join up so soon after this.

"Look, I appreciate the offer but I'll have to refuse the invite. Nothing against you Kessoku but…I just-" Beastboy found himself stopped as the man held up his hand, nodding in complete understanding.

"I knew it would be too soon to ask you after your ordeal in Jump City so forgive my hastiness, Logan-san," The old man said with a kind smile on his face. "I will respect that choice Logan-san but my doors will always be open to you in case you change your mind." Standing up, Kessoku appeared before Beastboy in a blink of an eye, causing the former Titan to jump in shock before watching the man place a small black orb in his hand.

"When you are ready to seek me out, just break this upon the ground and it will take you to our temple…" Kessoku let a smile form on his face as the stars began to grow brighter, causing Beastboy to squint his eyes, trying to keep focused on the man before him but the light above them began to make everything far too bright for him to see.

But before everything whited out, Beastboy managed to hear the last words the man said.

"Be well Logan-san, I await our official meeting in the future."

* * *

**_Real world_**

With a gasp, Beastboy leaned up out of the bed, his chest heaving heavily as he blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright light that was around him but before he could ask where he was, he felt something enclosed in his right hand. Looking down, he opened it to reveal the black orb that strange man had given to him in his dream.

"T-That actually happened?" Beastboy asked himself in wonder, his breathing slowing down as he stared down at the orb in shock. Before he could truly grasp what had happened and the possible ramifications of that event, a nurse and a doctor came stumbling through the door in an intense lip lock and Beastboy's attention immediately was on them, his face sporting a blush while his eyes were soaking in the image.

"God Doc, we need to continue to work. The patient might wake up," The nurse said with a breathless tone as the man kissed and nibbled at her neck, seemingly ignore her requests, making her close her eyes in bliss.

"The patient has been in a coma for three months Darcy, he wouldn't choose now to wake up," The doctor grumbled sweetly before he leaned up to kiss her lips but then smirked and added "Besides, that hasn't stopped us before, now has it?"

"What?! Three months!" Beastboy screamed out, unable to hold back his surprise from the couple.

All that he had been through happened three damn months ago?!

How much had he missed?!

Hearing the shout, the nurse shriek out in terror as she and the doctor turned around to face him, her eyes widened in shock at the fact he was awake after all while the doctor merely chuckled and said "I see you're awake after all, Mr. Logan. It is about time."

* * *

**_Twenty minutes later_**

After the embarrassing, awkward meeting, the Doctor removed his gloves and said "I honestly cannot believe it Mr. Logan, you are completely healed from your injuries. Yesterday you were still healing from them and yet here you are, fully well. You don't even look as if you lost any strength in your limbs either. You're free to go at any time it seems."

Beastboy rubbed the bandage that was on his shoulder where he was shot and let out a small frown form on his face. It felt like yesterday he was kicked off of the Titans and engaged in that battle with Domino.

Was that truly three months ago?

"How did I get here?" Beastboy asked with a frown on his face.

"Well we don't really know to be honest…We just found you unconscious in front of the hospital," The nurse replied with a small frown on her face.

Beastboy let a small frown leave his lips and asked the two "Look, let's no beat around the bush, you two know who I am correct?" The two of them nodded immediately.

"Of course, you're Beastboy of the Teen Titans," The nurse said with a small smile.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise to see you in front of the hospital those three long months ago, considering Robin had given a press conference of your death a few hours before you appeared here," The Doctor added with a curious expression on his face.

Beastboy soaked in the doctor's word and surprised himself by realizing how he was not surprised that Robin had announced his death.

Robin must have thought he had died during his skirmish with Domino and the X-Force and given that conference, probably figuring he had succeeded in whatever his plan was for him and in doing this, it would also help convince the other Titans, if they weren't in on his plan, that there was no way he would never return to them.

So that was that then?

Beastboy had officially perished.

Beastboy let a sad sigh leave his lips as he thought that but then he shook his head. After all that he had done, Beastboy had died as a traitor to the city and the friends he had protected but then a thought appeared in his head.

The name of Beastboy may have been dead but he was still alive in the end.

But now what would he do?

He thought about the old man in his dream and the orb that was still on the bed and thought maybe he should give it a shot since he no longer had anywhere else to go but then realized that what he said in his dream was true.

He didn't trust anyone right now.

So the best thing to do now was to strike out on his own and figure things out that way but as he glanced down at his clothes, or lack thereof, he realized he's going to need some clothes. Sighing at this thought, Beastboy turned to the two doctors and asked "Is there any chance you guys can get me some clothes? I know you guys have my uniform but I'd rather not wear something I nearly died in."

Nurse Darcy looked unsure about this but the doctor said "I have a spare set of clothes in my locker, they may be a little big on him but it's better than nothing." The nurse nodded and ran out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a black T-shirt, a pair of faded jeans folded up in her arms a pair of green shoes on top of the folded clothes and a black hoodie with green and white words that said "God of Mischief" written on the right side of the hoodie and handed it to Beastboy, who nodded in thanks.

"Here you go, straight from the locker of Doctor Laufeyson," Nurse Darcy said with a small smile. Beastboy walked into the bathroom and removed the hospital gown and slipped on the clothes and when he got a look at himself in the mirror, he blinked in shock.

He was always a little string bean but as he stared at himself, he realized he had gained some muscle on his body, giving him more of an athlete type of build and had gotten taller.

His hair had gotten much longer as well, causing it to cascade over his eyes and his ears had gotten a little smaller put still retained that pointed edge.

Somehow, he had grown during his time being unconscious.

It was as if he went through a metamorphosis during his time unconscious.

Beastboy also noticed that a lot of the scars he had gotten during his time growing up had mostly faded away, including the scars from him being stabbed and shot the night he was kicked out from the Titans.

For the first time in a long time, he liked what he saw.

Slipping on his very well fitting shirt, pants and shoes, Beastboy walked out the bathroom and said to the two "Thanks for taking me in, I do appreciate it."

The doctor shook his head and said "After you saved our skins so many times, it was the least all of us here can do." Beastboy grabbed the hoodie and slipped it on and placed the hood over his head, causing it to cover the top half of his face and gave a smile in appreciation before heading to the window of the hospital room but was stopped by the nurse's voice reaching his ear.

"Wait! What about your other clothes? What do you want us to do with them?"

Beastboy turned to her and said "Thank you for reminding me, can I have them and any other items I had with them?"

* * *

**_Unknown Forest_**

"Just one more piece of log," Beastboy muttered to himself as he dragged a slightly damp piece of wood to a stack of other wood before sitting it down with the large pile. He then took out a match he had bought with the small amount of money that wasn't ruined during his unwanted swim and flicked it into the pile, causing a fire to slowly burn the wood.

Once the flame was truly alive, Beastboy lifted up his torn uniform in his hands and looked at it. This suit had seen him through a lot during the time he had worn it but now it was time for him to part with it.

Gripping the suit, he took a breath and looked out at the fire roaring before him and placed the torn material into it along with his boots, belt and mask that he had saved after leaving the doom patrol but kept his gloves and placed them over his hands and once his suit was nothing but ashes, Garfield Mark Logan looked towards the sky.

"Goodbye Beastboy…You may have died a scapegoat and a traitor but I will not let your memory as hero die in vain…I will not take up the legacy you left behind…I will surpass it…And become the greatest hero this world has never seen…" He murmured softly before turning his head and morphing into a hawk and flying into the night.

* * *

Rain: And that is where I will end it for now. The next chapter will be the three year Time skip that will have us rejoin the Titans. SO until then...

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: Wow…I'm happy for all the love i'm recieving for this fic. I truly appreciate it a lot and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Now, lets begin eh?

Mario: Let's a go!

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Four: Three Years Later..._**

"Friend Raven…Friend Raven, it's time to get up," Raven's eyes snapped open to sight of Starfire's emerald eyes peering down at her, nearly scaring her out of her mind but of course, she hadn't shown this to her friend.

Instead, she looked up at the warrior and asked "Why did you wake me up at 5:30 in the morning?" Of course her voice hadn't raised but she was very surprised. If Starfire woke her up this early to go to the "Mall of Shopping" Again, Raven would destroy that mall once and for all like she swore to do from the moment Starfire found out about the mall.

Surprisingly enough, Starfire's eyes shone with sadness as she said "It's that day again…" Raven's eyes immediately softened when Starfire said this. This was the three year anniversary that Beast Boy had resigned from the Titans and suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth.

But there was a time where she believed he was dead.

During that night, She was in a deep meditation, in an effort to heal the remains of her wounds she suffered from Adonis while he was kicked out and to find out he was killed and his body was in the lake, she honestly didn't know what to anymore.

But it wasn't just her that felt this way.

She found out that Starfire and Cyborg was there during the incident and asked them with anger why they didn't stop Beastboy from leaving. The two stated that they were in shock that Robin would coldly tear the former Titan down with his words before kicking him out and they stated after they recovered, they screamed at the leader before they both went out to find him.

Only to discover from an X-Force police officer, Domino, that he was killed by her and the X-Force for attempting to escape arrest for damages caused to the city.

Raven didn't even see it coming.

Starfire and Cyborg had returned home to bring her the news and when she first opened the door, she was stunned to see tears in their eyes. Before she could say anything, Starfire broke the news to her.

Raven truly felt numb.

She had collapsed to her knees, unable to stand anymore as tears flowed down her eyes,

Beastboy, the funny, adorable, playful Titan dying alone in the ocean around them while fleeing from his life had truly caused her to be heartbroken. She then felt the arms of the princess wrap around her then the metallic arms of Cyborg move around them, the three of them hiding nothing from each other from that moment on.

During the next three months, she refused to leave her room, only if there was a mission to try and stomach some food down, trying to forget the green hero that had wiggled himself so deeply into her heart like a worm he could change into but in the end by any means, just to stop the pain that was in her heart but she realized that she couldn't.

She cared too much for him.

And it only caused her heart to break more.

But her heartache would change into something more hopeful after three months had passed.

During a routine soul searching through the city for any crime being commited, she had been searching through the forest near the border of Jump City and saw something that shocked her greatly.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_'That is strange…' Raven thought to herself as she flew through the forest with a black mist flowing around her body, her bright white eyes scanning the area around her._

_Though she wasn't in danger if she was attacked, she still wouldn't be pleased if she was attacked while like this but as she floated through the forest, she saw a small flicker of flames nearby._

_Normally, Raven wouldn't be distracted by something as trivial as a flame in the distance but she saw that a hooded figure was standing before it. Now this got her mind racing. Was this guy a murderer and he was getting rid of the evidence? _

_Narrowing her eyes, Raven's spirit flew towards the flame as slowly as possible to get a good look at this guy but when she got close enough, she saw something that shocked her._

_Green hands were gripping the tattered remains of her dead teammate's suit and watched in shock as he tossed it into the fire, along with the mask Beastboy wore during their first meeting and finally his boots but the gloves remained intact, instead placing the gloves on his own hands then saying "Goodbye Beastboy…You may have died a scapegoat and a traitor but I will not let your memory as hero die in vain…I will not take up the legacy you left behind…I will surpass it…And become the greatest hero this world has never seen…" _

_But then she watched as he morphed into a hawk and flew away into the night._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Saying Raven had been shocked to see that would have been an understatement.

She was downright blown away at the fact she could have seen her teammate, the one person that had wormed his green colored ass into her heart, still alive and kicking three months after he was declared killed.

At first, she didn't believe it.

She couldn't believe it.

But after flying to where the mysterious teen was, she found the remains of the suit.

She then took it to Cyborg, who was confused at why she had something like that but after strong arming him into her bidding, the two of them finally found out the truth from the small, fresh DNA evidence that was found from the suit and to their shock, it was Beastboy's DNA.

Beastboy was alive after all.

The two of them then decided to tell Starfire of this discovery but they didn't bother to tell Robin.

He had made it a point to erase everything that involved Beastboy.

From clearing out his room to taking down every picture that involved him. Robin wanted nothing to do with Beastboy's presence anymore and while they didn't have an idea why their leader did this, it still caused them all to argue with him even to the point of banning anyone to say his name in the tower.

Raven would be the first to admit that when Beast boy left, her relationship with Robin had all but deteriorated.

The two could hardly stand being in a room together, especially when they were alone compared when they were friends to the point where Raven did have a small crush on him but now?

She couldn't help but scowl when he even breathed

Whenever a particular nasty fight occurs between them, Robin would go out of his way to disrespect Beastboy, who he still believed to be dead at the time which would cause Raven to nearly lose all control of her rage but with the thought of Beastboy flowing through her head, she would manage to calm down and leave before she really did some damage.

Raven had often thought about leaving the Titans and disappearing like her friend had done but she knew that she was needed here.

Not only by the city but by her friends as well.

Plus, she would think Beast Boy would talk her head off with why she shouldn't leave.

Beastboy truly influenced her.

But after she realized that he was still alive, she instead spent her time looking for him while meditating but she couldn't find him. Causing her to cry out in frustration at having failed night after night but no matter what, she refused to give up because without him…

The Titans were a broken family without him.

"Do…Do you think we'll be able to find him this year Friend Raven?" Starfire asked her friend with a small voice, her eyes shining with hope and of sadness.

Raven knew that next to her, Starfire and Cyborg needed to find the former Titan to apologize for doing nothing when he was kicked out and she could tell that it affected them day in and day out.

With Starfire wanting to find Beastboy and Robin not wanting to have anything to do with him, it caused a huge strain in their relationship.

Cyborg's relationship with Bumblebee was just as strained due to his need to wanting to find his little brother while she wanted to spend time with him, especially now that she was a part of the main Teen Titans branch as of two years ago.

And to her surprise, even Jinx and Flash, with the latter joining the team four months after Beastboy left and the former joining a year ago, were being strained because of Jinx wanting to help her them find the green hero.

Raven was at first suspicious of why Jinx of all people was so dedicated in finding Beastboy but it didn't hurt to have extra help and to make things better, the two of them, despite their intense battles in the past, had become as close as sisters.

"I hope so Star. For not only our sakes, but the Titans as a whole…" Raven responded calmly, patting the princess on her head before ushering her out of her room to try and get more sleep but the moment she closed her eyes….The alarm rang inside of the Tower.

Groaning, Raven got out of her bed and quickly got dressed in her normal attire but instead of her normal color of violet, her attire was a dark green, her cloak remained the same color and with a frown on her face, she slipped it on a black and purple armband with the green initials of "BB" etched on them.

Whenever a mission came up during this time of the year, Raven would dress herself in the colors Beast Boy would wear.

This would seem out of character for her but this was her way of remembering him while also subtly telling Robin that he may have forgotten the hero, but she never would.

Walking out into the living room, Raven saw the tired forms of Cyborg, Jinx and Bumblebee sitting on the couch while the fully awake forms of Flash, Robin and Starfire were staring at the large LED TV before them.

"What is the emergency this early in the morning chief?" Robin asked as his mask narrowed in suspicion, his voice full of control despite not having a wink of sleep.

"Yeah because if this is another bank robbery by two loser bank robbers then X-Force could take them. No need to wake all of us up for something like that," Cyborg said with a yawn, mumbling something about waffles when he was done, only to get smacked upside the head by both Jinx and Bumblebee.

The mayor's eyes seemed to shift to the side very quickly with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

At first the Titans were confused at the Mayor's hesitance to tell them why he called but when the camera pulled back, all of the Titans gasped in shock. There, Standing next to the mayor was Slade…With a gun in his hand, placed at the mayor's head.

"Slade…" Robin whispered menacingly while staring at the man on the screen, his face twisting in rage.

"Hello…Robin, I'm glad you haven't forgotten me," The calm voice of Slade rang out with humor in his voice, putting all of the Titans on guard.

None of them could ever forget the mask of pure evil.

"How could I forget someone as evil as you?" Robin asked the man on the screen, his fist clenching so hard, drops of blood were flowing from his gloves and on the living room floor.

Slade seemingly ignored Robin at this point and with a small turn to the camera, he said to all of the Titans "As much fun as it would be to continue to mess with your leader, all of you have a mission to do…"

He then turned his head to the captive mayor and tapped the side of the man's head with his gun and said "You see, I have no qualms of killing this pathetic man along with his aids and simply take over this place with an iron fist but I find that completely _boring_ so, I decided to give you all a chance to change my plan and save this coward."

Slade stopped for a moment and petted the man's head with a small chuckle before saying "There are five clues all around Jump city with my top Slade-bots guarding their locations diligently. These clues will reveal where I have placed the kidnapped Mayor as well as his aids and myself. You all have five hours to find these clues and rescue our _fair_ mayor and if you fail…"

A Slade-bot walked in front of the camera holding one of the mayor's aids and with no remorse, he shot the crying woman in the head, instantly killing her, much to the shock and horror of the Titans.

"Like I said, I have no qualms in killing him and everyone else in this place…So…" Slade then aimed the gun at the camera and with a chuckle, the twisted man said "You have five hours…Don't be late" And with that, he shot the camera, instantly cutting of transmission.

Without missing a beat, Robin turned around and quickly gave out orders.

"Knowing how twisted Slade's mind is, I have an idea on where these clues are. Bumblebee, Flash, you two will go to Slade's old hideout. I'll give you the rundown on where it is, Cyborg, Jinx, You two will go down to Jump City's prison and the sewers and search there, Starfire and I will search near the lake as well as the remains of the old Hive hideout and Raven, you will go search at Terra's memorial Then once we have the clues, we meet up at the pizza place downtown. Titans, Move out!"

With a nod, all of the Titans quickly used their respective vehicles/powers and left their home, unaware that this day will change them all forever.

* * *

**_Raven_**

**_Terra's Resting place_**

With a graceful landing on the ground, Raven found herself at the entrance of the cave that held Terra's immobilized body and silently walked inside, her guard up due to Slade's message of his top Slade-bots guarding the locations he had left the messages about the Mayor's as well as his own whereabouts.

Luckily for her, Robin's guessed this location correctly because there were over thirty Slade-bots with laser guns in their hands, each of them pointing at her. Raven simply lifted up her right hand which was covered in her black aura and smirked.

"I wonder…Can Robots feel fear?"

After these words left her lips, The Slade-bots quickly opened fire on the girl but Raven used her powers to deflect most of the lasers heading her way and smirked before moving forward, mowing through the first wave of Slade-bots that had gotten in her way with her aura shield around her.

Seeing more of the machines coming towards her, Raven used her powers to make shield shattered like glass and flew in all directions, causing the shards to pierce through and then destroyed any more Slade-bots near her.

Smirking at the destruction she caused, Raven lifted up her right hand then said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" All of the energy that she had just used to destroy the robots returned to her hands, forming a black aura around her arms and lega, forming an ethereal version of gauntlets and greaves.

The Bots looked at the green wearing girl before them and quickly descended on her form but Raven quickly went on the offensive.

Her gracefully body danced around all of the Slade-bots attacks while simultaneously landing critical blows on the other bots around her, sometimes even destroying the body parts her fist impacted on.

After a few minutes of mercilessly destroying the Slade-bots around her, there was only her and one last Slade-bot but from the look of this Robot, Raven could tell that this last one was definitely the strongest.

The Slade-Bot looked similar to Slade except for the large spikes it held on its shoulders, the glowing red eye, the large silver laser gun on its back and the spikes on its knees, knuckles and boots.

"Opponent…Raven of the Teen Titans. Mission: Kill on sight," The Slade-General said robotically before charging forward, its right fist cocked back in an attempt to strike the girl.

Raven quickly ducked from the strike and struck the General in the chest with her fists, making it stagger back lightly but with a quick side kick, Raven was sent soaring to the side of the cave but she quickly used her powers to stop herself from crashing into the cave only to use shield herself from the lasers that were sent towards her.

In tandem, the two opponents began to run towards the exit of the cage, The General shooting at the mistress of dark magic while said mistress was deflect the lasers back towards him with her shield but It managed to maneuver away from the lasers while keeping its speed.

Raven suddenly skidded to a stop and ran towards the shooting robot while her shield faded away, leaving her totally unguarded but thanks to her quickness; she was able to avoid the shots coming towards her.

Once she got close enough, she jumped towards the General and kicked the gun out of its arms before pivoting her body and kicking its chest, sending it against the cave wall where she began to relentlessly attack it with her aura-made boxing gloves but after managing to crack the general's shell, the machine grabbed ducked her left punch and grabbed her waist and hoisted her into the air before running a bit and slamming her into the ground hard, nearly making her lose consciousness.

Scowling, Raven refused to lose consciousness and sunk into the ground thanks to her powers and before the General could do anything, Raven's aura covered form shot into the robot's chest and out of its back and high above the air and stalled before a moment before diving down feet first and slamming her feet into the Robot's head, crushing it completely.

"Not a challenge," Raven said haughtily while her ethereal weapons faded away into nothingness.

After taking a deep breath, the slightly winded Raven marched up to Terra's stone and gasped in horror. Terra's head was shattered from the jaw up and to make things worse, placed on the remains of Terra's head was the head of the woman she had seen Slade kill on the tape and had a small piece of paper covering her face and blood was flowing from the woman's neck and on to Terra's body.

After silently mourning, Raven used her powers to scan the area for any traps and when she found none, she pulled off the piece of paper and discovered there was nothing on it but when she happened to turn her head to the woman's face, it was mutilated with the large number "3" on it.

Raven turned away from the face of that poor woman and the body of poor Terra and clenched her fist in anger and muttered with a current of fury in her voice "Slade…" And with that, Raven sunk into the ground, swearing vengeance on the man that seems to get off on torturing and killing others.

* * *

**_Cyborg and Jinx_**

**_The Sewers of Jump City_**

"This freaking blows," Cyborg muttered while his hand punched through one a Slade-bot that was in front of him.

The moment that Cyborg and Jinx entered the sewers, they were ambushed by tons of Slade-bots but thankfully, the two got their bearings and quickly even the odds. With Cyborg's many weapons and Jinx's powers, The Slade-bots were dropping like flies.

"Tell me about it!" Jinx hollered over the sound of heavy water crashing into steel as she used her powers to make a steel pipe from above them burst and make tons of water crash on top of the remaining enemies that were in front of her, making them inevitably be crushed to death by gallons of water.

Cyborg whirled around and delivered a short clothesline to a Slade-bot that had tried to sneak behind him, sending both of them crashing through the sewer walls. Cyborg saw three more Slade-bots trying to enter the makeshift room but with an aim of his Sonic Cannon, all three Robots were sent flying out of the area with three identical holes through their chest.

Cyborg jumped through the hole and continued the battle against the small army of Slade-bots and after a few minutes of this, Cyborg and Jinx stood victorious over their enemies.

"Well…Now that that's over, we can find the clue. Let's just hope it didn't wash away with your water show…" Cyborg said with a small grin on his face to the pink haired girl who stuck her tongue out at him before the two started to walk but suddenly, they heard some heavy footsteps from the large water fall Jinx had created.

The two turned around and saw a huge Slade-bot that was completely grey and had a large "T" in its chest. The body looked as if it was built from a tank and looked as strong as one as well.

"Jinx…Go find the clue," Cyborg ordered, his eyes gazing into the behemoth's glowing blue eyes.

"No way Sparks, I'm not leaving you here with…That!" Jinx protested while motioning to the machine with worry in her voice.

Cyborg quickly shrugged off her worrying while saying "I'll be fine. Trust me…This thing is going straight down to hell."

Jinx stared at his steel face for a moment before nodding reluctantly and running off, leaving Cyborg alone with this behemoth of a machine.

When he felt that Jinx was far away enough, Cyborg wasted no time in leaping at the large machine with his sonic cannon armed and ready to fire but the large Robot's equally large fist slammed into Cyborg's leaping form, sending the teen crashing to the ground.

"Fuck that hurt," Cyborg growled out as he rose to his feet but as he was rising, the robot's right shoulder slammed right into Cyborg's entire chest, knocking the air out of him but this torture wasn't over yet.

The Tank then lifted Cyborg up while the teen was still impacted on his shoulder and ran at full speed, crashing into several sewer walls, Cyborg's screams of pain echoing down the halls as his body endured this punishment but after slamming into the tenth wall, The Tank then leapt in the air, with Cyborg now in his arms and slammed the teen so hard, that the ground made a small crater around them.

But despite the pain of going through ten hard cement walls then being slammed into an equally hard cement ground, Cyborg was still conscious and still able to defend himself by aiming his sonic cannon at the side of the Tank's head and firing, forcing the machine off of his body and through a cement wall.

Knowing that thing wouldn't go down so easily, Cyborg quickly got up to his feet, forcing the wince from the numerous wounds on his body down and readied himself for another attack which quickly came when the Tank soared through the hole it made and towards Cyborg but the Teen reared back his glowing sonic cannon and took a few steps forward before he slammed it at the oncoming target before a large explosion shook the area.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Cyborg found himself lying in sewer water quite a ways from where he was a few moments ago and to make things a little worse, Cyborg's right arm was completely gone.

"Aw man. It's going to take me an hour to get a new arm…." Cyborg complained while forcing his aching body to stand once more but he had to admit, at least he got rid of that huge robot.

Cyborg's eyes widened when he saw that the Tank was still in one piece, minus the left side of its face.

"No…Fucking…Way…" Cyborg murmured out in shock.

The Tank let out a large surprisingly animalistic roar before charging forward but when it got close enough, Cyborg delivered a drop kick to its knee, making the Tank fall to the ground face first but it quickly returned to its feet and tried to punch Cyborg.

Cyborg swiftly maneuvered to the side and jumped high up in the air and gave it another dropkick but he had small missiles built in his feet so when he gave the machine that dropkick, he activated the missiles in his feet to fire which caused another explosion on impact but luck for Cyborg, it launched him away from it, making him roll on the ground and roll into a kneeling position where his right kneecap fell open and more missiles came soaring out from it and at the Tank, exploding on its powerful steel on impact, making the Tank roar out.

Cyborg got on his feet when he saw the Tank's form from the smoke and clotheslined it into a wall as hard as he could, sending both of them through, it was similar to what Cyborg had done earlier during his battle against a Slade-bot but this one was a lot stronger and from the way neither of the combatants' moved from their resting spot signified that it was a desperation move from the teen.

After a moment, The Tank's battered form rose up from off the ground and leaned above the downed Titan but before it could do anything, Cyborg's left arm had morphed into a Sonic cannon and with a swift turn around, Cyborg fired at near point blank range, knocking the giant off of its feet and on to the ground a few feet away.

Cyborg stood up on shaky legs and scowled deeply when he saw the tank kneeling on its knees, trying to get up from the attack but Cyborg wasted no time.

Putting all of his power into his right foot, Cyborg ran forward and with a hard kick to the already torn up left side of the Tank's head, Cyborg ripped the head off and sent it flying into the darkness before crashing to the ground and laying there, smiling victoriously as he heard Tank's body fall on the ground, making the ground shake slightly from the impact.

"Whew…Close one…" Cyborg whispered to himself as he rolled himself on his back and laid there, his eyes closed but his eyes opened sharply when he heard his Titan's ringtone go off.

Lifting up his left arm, he saw Jinx's worried face on the screen in his arm and said "Told you I'd be good, What's up girl?"

Jinx's worried look relaxed into a relieved one when she saw Cyborg's face through her communicator and replied "I've seen better days but we need to regroup with the others."

"Wait, Already?" Cyborg asked. It had only been two and a half hours since they split up.

Why were they regrouping now?

"Yeah," Jinx replied softly before adding "Raven, Star, Robin, Bee and Flash found the other clues about the mayor and Slade's hiding spot and so did I…How I found it wasn't pretty…Just hurry up…"

Cyborg nodded and was just about to close the signal between him and Jinx when she suddenly said "You really worried me Cy…"

"I worry myself sometimes," Cyborg responded with a grin on his face but it melted when Jinx frowned at him.

He could tell that he had upset her for fighting without her but he had no choice. The Mayor's life is in danger and they needed the clues desperately. "This isn't funny Cy…I-we could've lost you…Do you know how screwed up we would be if we lost you, e-especially Bee" Jinx told him harshly, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

Cyborg immediately felt guilty at her mention the team and his girlfriend so he said to her "I'm sorry Jinx but if it makes you feel better, I really do regret doing it."

Cyborg laughed jokingly, only to start a coughing fit due to the pain in his chest.

Jinx rolled her eyes but she smiled at him and said "You stay put Sparks, I'll come get you," before switching off her communicator.

Cyborg nodded and laid his head down on the cement floor after cutting the connection.

"Ow…"

* * *

Rain: Raven and Cy's fights are done but we still have Robin/Starfire and Bee/Flash and then the big meeting between Slade and the Titans. Tune in next time to see what happens next on **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

Mario: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rain: Hey everyone, Rain here and I'm here to give your guys another chapter of….**_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw_** or my alternate title **_Teen Titans: The Return_** I hope you guys enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Five: Return_**

_"Hunter…He's here, how do we proceed?"_

Sitting in a dark room, a male shadowed figure was seen sitting down with his hands intertwined in front of his face and his elbows propped on a table as the hologram of a woman in a special police officer uniform was staring at him expectantly.

"Knowing Deathstroke, he'll have robots the most vital parts of the city. What I want you to do is take the robots out quickly…But quietly…I don't want anyone to know that you are the mole within X-Force…" The shadow spoke, a low male voice ringing out into the dark, quiet room.

_"Is that all? I was hoping for more…On the field action…"_ The woman said with a small grin forming on her face.

"I know Domino but trust me when I say, you'll get that action as soon as possible. I promise," the male said before the hologram winked out of existence.

_"You know Flare will be with him as well, right?"_

The man turned to see a teenage girl standing with a frown on her face and her arms crossed and let out a small growl.

How could he forget that the traitor was with their sworn enemy?

"I know…But I will be there to fight him soon," The man said with conviction in his voice, his jaw clenched and his fists balled.

_"And if we encounter them first?"_ The girl asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hold against him as best as you can, Jinx…I won't let you die," He told her with a kind tone in his voice, forcing himself to relax. He couldn't let his anger get the best of him now.

He would get his chance to unleash it soon.

The girl smiled softly at his ability to calm himself and said to him_ "Well…Get here quickly Little Brother because we're going to need your help big time."_ And with that, the female's hologram winked out of existence as well, leaving the man alone.

After staring at the spot the girl was in for a few more seconds, the figure stood up from his spot and turned his head and walked towards the left side of the room and stared at the mask that was covered in a glass case with a spotlight above it.

This face helmet/mask combination was a deep black with a ting of forest green and on it had three deep horizontal scratches going from the top of the left eye hole to beneath the right one and said eyeholes had forest green glass filling their shape.

The man then removed the mask from its glass case and slid it down his head and adjusted it so his face was comfortable but then he grumbled when his medium sized hair fell over the eyes.

"I really need to cut my hair," he grumbled while turning his head to the glass case that held his suit within it.

The suit in question was a Kevlar body armor with two long, blades spikes on the gauntlets of the armor but while the majority of the right side of body was black, the left side of the suit, near the left shoulder was colored a dark green.

Beside the suit was a pair of black Kevlar boots and gloves, with the left glove and boot being dark green as well.

And finally, sitting behind the suit was a long scarred and torn emerald green hooded cloak that was long enough to reach the suit's ankles. And finally, there was two medium sized length swords that had a tinted green steel and a golden hilt on both pair.

Removing the suit from its case, he slipped it on his body, placed his gloves and boots on and finally, he swung his cloak over his shoulders, lifted the hood over his head and placed his two blades in their sheathes that rested on his right and left hip and finally, he placed a necklace with a glowing green crystal around his neck.

"Showtime…"

* * *

**_Titan's Tower_**

"Let me get this straight…You guys didn't have to fight some altered Slade-bots? That's bullshit…" Cyborg said with a slight twitch of the eyes as he stared at the four members of the Teen Titans that stood before him.

Flash, Starfire and Bee had the decency to look embarrassed but Robin simply frowned.

The Titans had all gathered back at Titan's tower after collecting all of Slade's cruel clues, left on various body parts of the woman he had brutally killed in front of them during his self-made video.

Cyborg was fixing and restocking all of his weapons while Raven was meditating against the wall, away from the group of teens that were conversing about their various battles…or lack thereof.

"Yeah, all I had to do was rush in and rush out after glancing at the clue. No need to get into battle when I can speed in and out," Flash said with a small grin on his face as he glanced at Bee, who nodded in agreement.

Starfire gave her friends a brief smile before saying "When we had arrived to our destination, there was no one there, only the clue and the woman's left leg. Isn't that right boyfriend Robin?"

Starfire looked to her boyfriend to confirm this but he had gone back to the living room table with the clues Slade had mutilated on to the woman's body and sat there trying to decipher it, making her sigh softly.

Ever since Beast Boy's disappearance three years ago, her relationship with Robin had strained immensely due to her wanting to find her friend and Robin's constant refusal. She loves the masked avenger, yes but there was so much she could take of his distant attitude before she would begin to question their relationship and she didn't want to do that.

She wanted to make the relationship with the boy she loved work but she could only do so much to keep this together with him.

After hearing her upset sigh, Bee placed her hand on Star's shoulder with an understanding look upon her face.

When Beast Boy had disappeared, Cyborg had grew distant as well in his guilt due to not being able to find him as well as stopping him from leaving in the first place and at some point, they had broken it off as well but after a few talks, they had gotten back together but that strain was always there since, only getting stronger by each day.

"Star, it's going to be ok, I promise," Bee told her with a small gracing her lips, making the Tamaranean princess smile but deep inside her heart, she still worried immensely about her future with her leader who had just slammed his fists on the table in anger.

"These clues make no sense! They're all just random numbers thrown together!" Robin shouted out angrily before scattering the papers on the floor in front of Raven in a fit of rage, completely surprising his team (except Raven) due to his outburst.

Jinx came running into the room a few minutes later and asked "I heard shouting, what did I miss?"

"Boyfriend Robin blowing up…As usual," Starfire answered sadly while lowering her head. Jinx sighed softly and patted the girl on her back, helping Bee cheer up their friend.

"Man, Dick was never like this before. Slade must really know how to push his buttons," Flash said as he helped Cyborg restock his weapons as said teen was nodding in agreement.

Slade was always a sore point with Robin, ever since he first appeared and now it was only getting worse with his shocking return.

Hearing her leader's anger, Raven opened her violet eyes and looked down at the papers beneath her and after a moment of staring at them, she said "I know this address…" Raven had to admit, having so many heads turn to her direction made her very amused, especially the focused and enraged eyes of her leaders.

"Continue," Robin commanded with a rude tone in his voice, his masked eyes burning into her bored ones.

"After scanning back through my memories, I've concluded that this address is the very address of an apartment building me, you, Cyborg, Starfire and…Beast Boy met and later formed the Teen Titans…." While Raven's drifted off faintly at saying her missing friend's name, Robin's eyes seemed to narrow in annoyance when she had said it.

"How ingenious…He wants to end the Titans exactly where they began," Jinx said with an impressed tone in her voice, making all the Titans look at her with a shared look of annoyance which caused her to blush and hide behind Cyborg, giving out a meek "Sorry."

Turning his head back to Raven, Robin asked her "Are you sure about this?"

Raven nodded wordlessly and looked at the ceiling for a moment before saying "I can do a soul search if you-"

"No time, we only have fifteen minutes left before the mayor is killed," Robin said quickly, getting ready to shout his orders.

But Raven was going to have none of that.

Raven shook her head and responded with "We could be walking into trap like we did when we were searching for the clues. Let me do a quick soul search of this area so we know what we're dealing with."

"Raven, the mayor is going to die in less than…twelve minutes now, besides, if there was a trap, there are eight of us instead of a pair of two and a extra. We'll be fine," Robin replied and attempted to run to the door but a wave of black energy blocked it.

"Robin, I know your obsession with Slade runs deep in your veins but I will not risk this team because of this obsession," Raven said with a noticeable frown on her face.

Robin turned around to face Raven with a look of pure, unfiltered anger on his face and shouted "We don't have time for your games Raven, he's going to die if we don't get there in time. You saw what he did to the woman and Terra from what you told us, Slade isn't playing around Raven. We need to go now!"

"I will not lose another friend because of your rash temper Robin," Raven said and despite her voice being calm, there was an under torrent of anger hidden in them.

She had already lost Beast Boy due to Robin's rashness and she would be damned if she lost another one because of him but Robin instantly caught on to who she was talking about and scowled even more.

"It always falls back to him doesn't it? Face it Raven, Beast Boy is gone and as long as I'm breathing, he will remain that way. Now Titans…Move…Out," Robin hissed out while keeping his eyes on Raven's storming eyes but after a moment of this intense stare down, Raven's shield over the door melted away but she had one last warning for the masked avenger.

"If any of them get hurt or killed…I swear I will send you to a dimension where you will suffer endlessly."

Robin simply turned his back on her and gave her one parting shot in the form of "I'm not Beast Boy; your threats don't bother nor intimidate me. Titans…Move out…"

* * *

**_Downtown Jump City_**

**_1229 Drake Road_**

When the Teen Titans arrived at the very place they had joined together, Starfire and Cyborg had a look of nostalgia on their face while Robin had a look of annoyance and Raven had a look of longing on hers.

The four original Titans remembered everything that had gone down on that marvelous day where the Teen Titans formed but only three out of original four remembered the only member that was also here that day and how he should be here with them now.

Without warning, a deep but charming chuckle was heard from in front of them and in unison, all seven Titans looked ahead and shouted "Slade!" The named man was sitting on a throne of bones, with the mayor's unconscious form as his footstool.

His hand propped up underneath his chin and his eyes closed. "Well…We meet again Titans but before we get started, I would like to point out that my name is no longer Slade…." Slade's eye then slowly opened, his menacing onyx eyes staring down at them.

"My name is…Deathstroke the Terminator."

Each Titan had to admit, his new name had such a menacing edge to it that it made all of them step back but Robin stepped forward and said with a point to the man "I don't care if your name is Slade or Deathstroke, We'll stop your insidious plot like always Now, release the Mayor now!"

The newly named Deathstroke stared down at the group of seven and let out a dark chuckle and with a move of his feet, he kicked the mayor's stomach as hard as he could, kicking the man's unconscious body in front of the Titans but before it could land, Jinx had managed to catch him in her arms before stumbling.

"Man this guy is heavy. What did he do, eat Italy or something?" Jinx asked jokingly but she quickly became serious and carried the mayor as far away as she could.

'_That was almost too easy…'_ Raven thought to herself as she stared at the armored man who still hadn't moved from his throne, still sitting in a relaxed state.

_'This is weird, even by Slade…I mean by Deathstroke's standards_' Cyborg thought to himself, readying his sonic cannon.

Seeing all of the Titans armed and ready to battle made Deathstroke smirk beneath his helmet and with a chuckle, he said "You know what Titans…I'm too bored to fight with all of you."

The Titans were stunned for a moment at this sudden declaration but none of them dared to let their guard down.

_'What does this insidious foe mean?'_ Starfire questioned in her mind as her hands and eyes glowed with her Tamaranean powers.

_'I am not liking this guy's vibe…He's evil to the core…'_ Flash's eyes remained on Slade's relaxed posture, a cocktail of fear, courage and confusion running around in his head.

_'Even though it's Seven on one…I'm not liking our odds very much,'_ Bee thought as she hovered over the air, her weapons firmly in her hands.

"Instead…I'm going to let my new apprentice take care of all of you…" Deathstroke said loud and clear in order for all of the Titans to hear him.

The Heroes couldn't contain their shocked gasps after he said this.

A new Apprentice?

The last two he had were fearsome opponents in their own right so this new apprentice had to be something more sinister than the other two.

_'This is not good. Hunter…Get here soon…'_ Jinx thought with a cold chill going up her spine but her form did not falter.

'_Slade…'_ Robin thought with a fearsome edge to his inner voice, not caring what threat he or his teammates had to face, he would bring this monster to justice.

Just then, a young boy about the same age as Robin with spiky orange hair, onyx black eyes, an emotionless look on his face, a medium sized build, an orange skin tight suit and a yellow insignia of the sun on his chest along with a black leather jacket.

Chains were wrapped snuggly around his chest and handcuffs on his wrists. The boy slowly walked into the Titans' line of sight and stood silently in front of his master Deathstroke.

"Titans…I want you to meet Flare…My new apprentice. Flare…These are the Teen Titans…" Flare's eyes seemed to widen with recognition when his master said this but suddenly a cruel smirk formed on the young boy's face, instantly putting the Titans' on edge.

Suddenly, The chains that were around Flare exploded away from his body as he flex his muscles, forcing Raven to shield her teammates with her powers and once the small show was over, Flare's eyes seemed to light up with fire as he stared at all of them.

Slowly, Deathstroke pointed at the group of teens with his left index finger and with a small grin beneath his helmet, Deathstroke said "Flare…Kill the Titans…Leave nothing behind" Flare's eyes lit up even more after Deathstroke gave his command and with a loud, insane laugh, Flare shot towards the Titans, shouting "With Pleasure!"

Robin and Cyborg leapt first towards Flare and while the former threw a roundhouse kick towards Flare while the latter aimed a right hook at Flare but Flare managed to block their attacks and once he pushed their respective limbs away from him, Flare clotheslined the two pretty hard, sending them both to the ground while he continued to fly.

But as he flew towards the rest of the Titans, Flash entered his sight with his right arm cocked back, readying to strike the new apprentice of Deathstroke.

Flare grabbed the boy's fast punch and pulled him down to deliver a brutal knee to the chest, knocking the air out of the fast titan then immediately followed that knee up with a hard uppercut, Flash was sent soaring into the air and flying down ten blocks where the boy landed on a fruit cart, taking Flash out of the fight for now.

Flare deflected Starfire's Star bolts as well as Bee's attacks and sprung into the air to attack them but Robin and Cyborg recovered from their stunned states and grabbed the boy's legs and pulled him back and implanted their fists into his back, sending him soaring into the air and just when he was heading towards the girls, Flare recovered and stopped in midair then laughed.

"That tickled," Flare said jokingly.

Starfire let out a primal roar and shot in the towards the still apprentice but the moment she got close enough, Flare backhanded her, making her crash into the ground hard.

Raven and Bee also followed suit to stop the boy but he managed to maneuver around Bee's charging form and kicked her in her back, also sending her face down to the ground.

But Raven was successful to punch the Teen in his face but once she made contact, he grabbed her wrist and delivered a brutal head butt, stunning her for a moment and but when she managed to recover from this attack, Flare had twisted his body upside down and kicked her in her head, sending her flying down to the ground.

Without any warning, Flare was sent soaring into a building from a powerful pink energy blast that connected with his back, courtesy of the pink haired girl known as Jinx.

During her time with the Titans, Jinx's powers had evolved from a simple "Bad luck powers" to control over the elements. She wasn't as powerful as those like Terra, who had control of a single element but she was strong enough to summon emerald flames, cause powerful tremors, as well as other useful powers.

Taking a deep breath, Jinx inched her right foot off of the ground and slammed it back on the ground, causing pink waves of energy to flow away from her, shaking everything and everyone in her path until these pink energy waves crashed into the building she had sent Flare through, causing it to collapse on itself with Flare within it.

"If that didn't stop him, I don't know what will…" Jinx said with a satisfied grin on her face as all of the titans appeared around her, congratulating her for her amazing feet, except for Robin, who was concerned about people that were in there.

Luckily, Raven reported that she had checked when they arrived for any people.

Everyone was gone from this part of the city.

Suddenly, Two yellow beams shot out from the rubble and headed for the Titans and it would've hit them if it wasn't for Raven shouting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" using her powers to shield them from the two beams, causing a mass explosion all around the black orb that protected them.

With a loud roar, Flare's enraged form crashed through the ruins of the building and charged towards the titans, his eyes glowing a bright yellow and with his right arm cocked back, he flew into the explosion he caused and flew out of the other side and punched Raven's shield, shattering it on impact while punching the shocked heroine in her face, sending her flying away from the group.

Seeing Raven dispatched like this caused the rest of the Titans to quickly go on the offensive, only to be sent back by the enraged teen's blows but while everyone else was sent off, Cyborg and Starfire remained and fought against Flare valiantly, Impressing Deathstroke greatly.

Flare however, was not impressed by these two and quickly showed this when he dodged Cyborg's punch and grabbed his out stretched right arm and tore it from his body, causing Cyborg to yell out in pain only to receive a brutal hit to the face with his own arm, sending the poor titan sailing past the recovered Raven and into a parked van, where he remained, unconscious.

He then took that same arm and slammed it against Starfire's face, sending her sprawling to the ground and as she was getting up, he lifted the arm up and smashed it against her head, shattering the arm to pieces as well as knocking her unconscious.

Flare's eyes showed glee as his stared down at the brutal achievement until he was unexpectedly sent flying into a building face first from s small but powerful blow to the face by Bee's shrunken form.

She then flew into the building  
after him and returned to her normal size but she continued to pound into him, her fists making a huge impact on his face before jumping in the air and dropkicking him in the chest, sending him crashing on to an empty desk.

Flare managed to roll himself back on his feet and tackle the girl and slam her into another empty desk before picking her up by her neck and viciously punching her, sending her crashing out of the building and slamming on to the concrete where she rolled a few feet before stopping.

Flare stepped out of the building with a noticeable scowl on his face.

This wasn't right.

His master always spoke of the Teen Titans as formidable warriors and in less than five minutes, he had dispatched four of them….Flare ducked under Robin's flying kick, grabbed his leg and ruthlessly slammed him into the ground only to pick the stunned avenger up, let go of his leg and kick him hard in his ribs, sending the leader of the Titans into the building on the side of them and presumably to the other side of the building as well.

It took no genius to know Robin was done.

Flare had made a mistake, it took less than five minutes to dispatch five of the Seven Titans and now there were only two left and if he played his cards right, he could mercilessly defeat them but this still didn't sit right with him.

"Lord Deathstroke, are you certain these are the Titans you speak of? Surely they can't be the ones that have defeated you time and time again," Flare asked with a look that showed his annoyance.

"I am sure of it my apprentice but it seems they've weakened during my time away…Pity…" Deathstroke replied with disappointment heavy in his voice.

He had set up his grand scheme to rid of the Titans and it was working but he didn't want them to be this…pathetic.

Ah well, he may have not gotten the show he wanted but then plan had been a success and now it was time to wrap it up. "My apprentice, Finish them off," Deathstroke ordered with a wave of his hand.

Flare bowed the top of his body to his master before turning around only to avoid Raven's glowing hand and Jinx's emerald fire covered feet.

"Maybe you two can put up a fight!" Flare said as he continued to dodge and maneuver around the duos attacks but when he went to attack both of them, the two split apart from his attack and he was suddenly elbowed in the stomach by the rejuvenated Flash, who was highly pissed off by his exit from the fight earlier before.

Flash disappeared before Flare could get his hands on him and quickly appeared behind him where he wrapped his arms around Flare's waist and bended backwards at a fast pace, giving Flare a German suplex but then he disappeared again and this time, Jinx and Raven slide in and kicked the bent boy in his face, sending Flare rolling in the air and crashing on the ground where he got up on his hands and knees but Flash appeared and kicked Flare into the air with a high speed boot to the gut.

Flare managed to recover from this but Raven took her chance to form in front of him and began to hammer her fists down on Flare's face and chest before twisting her body and kicking him back to the ground where Jinx twirled her body and kicked Flare in his ribs with her emerald fire covering her foot.

Right before Flare was going to hit the ground, sending him soaring over the ground but Flash appeared next to him and began to punch Flare as hard and as fast as he could while Flare was in the air and finished it off by grabbing his head and slamming it into the very same fruit cart Flash had crashed into earlier on.

Raven and Jinx appeared next to Flash and rested their hand on his shoulders, a small grin on all three of their faces.

"That'll shut you up you," Flash said with a triumphant tone….

Only for the speedster to be sent back by a orange orb, very similar to one of Starfire's Star bolts, that had hit his chest, sending him into a small ballet building where a large explosion took place immediately on impact.

"Flash!" Jinx and Raven screamed out before both of them were grabbed by their necks hard by two glowing hands.

Slowly, Flare's body came out of the wreckage, his eyes glowing in rage as he lifted both of the girls off their feet and sneered before saying "I was going to spare your miserable lives but after **_that_**, I decided to forgo on that."

Raven and Jinx feebly tried to use their powers to make him release them but the lack of oxygen was beginning to get to them but before they were going to lose consciousness, Flare suddenly left them go but not by his power.

When Raven and Jinx managed to catch their breaths, the looked up and Flare holding his bleeding wrist while a mysterious warrior stood before them, his green cloak billowing in the wind, his right hand lowering to his side as he said "Been awhile Wildfire…I see you're still the insane manic you've always been."

Raven and Jinx gasped at this.

Starfire had told them about her brother that went by the name Wildfire who had gone missing many years ago before Starfire had escaped to earth. She was very adamant in finding her younger brother and whenever she had a chance, she would look for any clues surrounding her brother.

Was this him?

Flare stood up shakily, wiping the blood off his lips and snarled dangerously, saying "That is no longer my name Hunter," while his hands glowing ominously as he glared Hunter.

"Well then _Flare_, Its time I bring you back to Souzetsu Gourei no Kurobuchi to face justice. Either come peacefully or come in separate pieces," Hunter said, flexing his fists for emphasis.

Flare was seething now and he showed it, the energy around his body shooting up all around him, making Jinx and Raven sweat but Hunter looked unaffected.

"I'll never go back!" Flare shouted.

Hunter shook his head with an audible sigh and turned his head to the two girls and said "You two may want to take cover. I should be done in a moment…"

Before the two could respond to this, Hunter jumped to avoid Flare's reckless charge and kneeled when he landed only to turn around and elbow the charging Flare in the face and with fluid motion; Hunter turned around and kicked Flare in his face, sending the teen onto his hands and knees.

But before Flare could even shake the stunned look off his face, Hunter reared his foot back and kicked Flare in his face, sending Flare right back up to Hunter's level only to be backhanded with enough force to be sent soaring into the car a few feet away causing Flare's head to go inside of it.

Flare pulled his head out the car and roared out in anger, his eyes blazing in rage while Hunter turned his head and looked at Flare and said "Your fighting me now _Flare_. Stop holding back so I can beat you into submission…Like always."

Flare turned to Deathstroke as if to ask for his permission.

Hunter followed his gaze and chuckled "Well, Looks like the dog has found a new owner and in the hands of Slade…Or should I call you Deathstroke now?"

"So you know of me mystery man? How interesting," Deathstroke commented, slightly surprised at this small turn of events.

Hunter shook his head and replied with "Of course. I've been after your head for many years but I could never get a shot because of other affairs. Now that I'm here…I'll be taking your head along with his."

Deathstroke chuckled at the teen's words but inwardly, he was surprised.

He knew from the countless Slade-bots that had been destroyed during the years that someone was actively trying to find him but to now know who that was, he was excited for this. "Flare, take off the Handicaps. I want to see what our mystery man can do…"

Raven and Jinx shared a horrified look on their faces.

Flare had been holding back during their battle and he cause all this damage to them? If he could do that with while holding back, what could he do at full power?

Flare smirked and said "With pleasure!"

Hunter simply smirked beneath his mask, saying to the enraged teen "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Rain: Well, The Hunter has entered the fray and looks like he's going to take Flare to his limit. Find out what happens next time on **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Mario: See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain: Look, a new chapter of **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw!_** Ready for another grand reading. Remember to read, review and enjoy! I was

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw!_**

**_Chapter Six: Hunter Vs Flare_**

"Think fast!"

Seeing a the red fire hydrant coming towards him, Hunter managed to catch the hydrant and twisted his body and slammed it on the oncoming Flare, sending Flare slamming into a building nearby.

A few minutes later, Flare flew out of the building and cocked his fist back and threw a strong right hook.

Narrowing his eyes, Hunter blocked the punch with his right arm but was taken off his feet and skidded on the ground on his left shoulder then quickly rolled back onto his feet but he knew from the intense pain that Flare had caused it to become numb upon impact.

He clutched his right arm and slid it underneath his cloak and kept his left arm out.

"I took out the beast's arm with one punch. How appropriate. Now I'll need to put him down," Flare said cockily as he cracked his knuckles, advancing on Hunter's wounded form.

Before Hunter could retort, Flare's from then flickered out of sight but thanks to Hunter's senses, he knew that Flare was behind him, ready to strike.

Hunter turned around and immediately ducked an highly anticipated punch from Flare and aimed a well-placed kick to Flare's head but the apprentice blocked the kick with his forearm and ducked down to sweep Hunter off of his feet but Hunter jumped over it and kneed Flare in the face as hard as he could when he jumped, sending Flare in the air.

Flare stopped mid-flight and scowled at the hero and shot out several small orange orbs at the masked man with an enraged scream but to everyone's amazement, Hunter stood there as the orbs got closer but once they got close enough, Hunter's body seemed to shatter into small beads of light, which caused Jinx to smirk.

Fireflies were always Hunter's favorite morph.

The swarm of fireflies flew towards the air born Flare and instantly materialized into Hunter, who took this chance to elbow Flare in his face before twisting his body and delivering a back fist to Flare's face before turning to the left and kicking Flare to the ground.

When Hunter's two feet landed on the ground as softly as possible, Flare flew off the ground and charged for Hunter who stepped into a fighting stance and immediately began to trade blows with Flare with one arm, managing to counter and take many hits before another hard left hook sent Flare careening back to the same spot on the ground he had landed beforehand.

"This animal may be wounded but even you should know that a wounded animal is just as dangerous…" Hunter's stoic voice said as he watched Flare's every single move, knowing the teen had a plan forming in his head.

Flare looked at the van that was near the crater and smirked cockily before he smashed his right hand into a van and swung it as hard as he could, shouting "Then catch this you animal!"

Hunter saw the van coming to him and narrowed his eyes and slowly, he leapt over the hood of the car and slammed his foot against it and leapt off of it and then over it but Flare instantly appeared before him and punched him in this face hard, sending Hunter's form soaring through the air and into a bus where he landed on one of the seats.

Lucky for Hunter, there was no one on the bus except for the driver of the bus, who was looking at the masked warrior with fear in his eyes. Hunter looked ahead and saw Flare's landing on the ground with his right hand pointing towards the bus, a dark smirk on his face and his right hand glowing dangerously.

Hunter knew what was coming and swiftly ran to the driver and pulled him out of the seat and leapt out the front window and ran a few feet before the bus exploded, sending Hunter flying but he managed to recover and roll on the ground and back onto his feet.

Hunter then placed the stunned driver on the ground and said "Leave before you're killed," before running back into the fray, maneuvering around Flare's bolts as he charged forward. Flare scowled and let out a dangerous roar into the air before snapping his head forward and shooting two thick beams of orange energy at Hunter's charging form.

But once again, Hunter's form shattered into millions of fireflies, flying around the two beams of light and regrouping behind his firing form into Hunter who kicked Flare's side, instantly stopping the beams from shooting out of his eyes and sending him into a car which exploded on impact.

After a moment of watching the flames soar into the air, Hunter slid his usable arm under his cloak and stared into the fire abyss Flare had made for himself and simply shouted through the roaring flames "Flare, You may be a chew-toy in front of me but even you could survive that!"

Flare's shot out of the flame and landed a few feet away from Hunter's form, his body crouched down and a menacing growl leaving his lips, causing Hunter to growl as well.

* * *

**_The Teen Titans_**

"So far, Hunter seems to be getting the best of Flare. Just the way it should be," Jinx commentated after she had gathered all of the unconscious Titans and sat them behind Raven's power made shield.

She wasn't just saying that to boost up Hunter, she truly meant that. After all he had gone through during his time with her, she saw a strong warrior from the goofy changeling she knew as her enemy. She was proud of her little brother and she hoped that once this was done, the other Titans would see that.

Meanwhile, Raven held her silence as she continued to watch the battle through her shield, her purple eyes locked solely on Hunter's form.

The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he fought reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember who at that exact moment and that troubled her. This person that saved them should not remind her of anyone but then she turned her eyes to Jinx and frowned.

From the way Jinx had become more relaxed and upbeat the minute this "Hunter" came on the scene, she could easily tell that Jinx knew him but how? How did her "Sister" know this mysterious guy? "Let's see if he can actually beat that guy before we start praising him…" Raven's stoic voice told Jinx, keeping her eyes locked on the battle.

Jinx smirked and crossed her arms, saying "Trust me when I say, Hunter is going to cream him when he hits his stride," all while wearing a cocky grin on her face.

There was no way he could lose to this pathetic traitor to their School.

* * *

**_Hunter VS Flare _**

"I'm going to kill you…I swear it. You will die beneath my feet _Logan!_" Flare swore lowly as his entire body began to glow, the cement around him beginning to crack and split apart under the power he was radiating from his body and his eyes glowing ominously and slowly. He lifted up both of his arms and then spread them apart as energy slowly began to form in the palm of his hands.

The ground around Flare's body began to rise up from the intense power flowing from the wild teen and soon, the orbs in his hands became denser until his hands could no longer be seen inside of them.

"I'm going to take you and this city down to hell! Bit by bit!" Flare yelled out, causing Hunter's eyes to widen in horror.

* * *

**_The Teen Titans_**

"What's going on…?" Robin asked hoarsely as his eyes opened slowly, awakening from his slumber due to the explosion of the van.

"What the hell happened?" Cyborg shouted in confusion as he woke up with a jolt, looking at the complete mayhem that was surrounded around them.

Jinx simply pointed to Hunter standing still, his cloak billowing in the wind as he and Flare stood, staring at each other and said "He happened…" After Jinx gave them the abridged version of events after they went unconscious, Robin looked at Hunter's still form and more questions formed in his head.

But before he or any of them could say anything, the four of them watched as Flare rose into the air, his body glowing an ominous orange as the apprentice cackled with insane glee.

"I'm going to take this city down to hell! Bit by bit!" All of them heard Flare scream out. Hearing Flare shout this, Jinx's body grew still as a harsh breath left her lips, her eyes filling with horror.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"My Apprentice….Finish it…"_

_With a wild look in his eyes, the traitor known as Flare floated up to the air and raised his arms in the air, a large, dense orange Flare-Bolt forming._

_"I'm going to take this entire island down to hell. Bit by bit!" Flare yelled as he tossed the medium sized orb down towards the temple where it then exploded in a grand flash of orange. Jinx blinked in shock as she held her side with an unconscious Hunter slung over her shoulder, blood seeping from his side. _

_All those people…All her friends…Her new family….Gone in a flash. _

_Just like that._

_"We need to get out of here!" A male's voice shouted out to her, causing her eyes to snap towards a warrior in samurai armor, holding an unconscious girl with silver-white hair flowing down to his waist. _

_"Bushido, Where are the others?!" Jinx yelled out while adjusting the unconscious hero on her shoulder._

_"Hotspot managed to lead Kessoku-sensei and the others off the island, only seven of us remain!" Bushido yelled out while turning his head and let his eyes widen in horror as Flare launched a large orange bolt towards them._

_Before Jinx could do anything, a large explosion rocked the island they were on and with a brief flash of orange, Jinx and the unconscious Hunter was sent flying into the water while the island began to explode._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Jinx!"

Jinx's hazy eyes snapped forward to stare at Cyborg, who was staring at her in concern and that only grew worse when Jinx went to the unconscious Titans and said in a panicked voice "We need to get out of here!"

Raven, Robin and Cyborg glanced at her in surprise.

They had never seen Jinx so panicked before in their life and to see her normally relaxed state so freaked out, it worried them instantly. Taking a small breath, Cyborg walked to Jinx and grabbed the pink haired girl by the arms and said to her "Amp down Jinx. Come on, what's got you so damned tweaked?"

"We need to get out of here! He's going to kill us all!" Jinx said with a pained look in her eyes, the faint screams of her past friends echoing in her head until she shook her head.

She couldn't break down and reveal everything.

She couldn't betray what her **true** leader asked of her.

But despite knowing this, it didn't stop her from turning her head away with squinted eyes, unshed tears filling them, showing far more to the teen holding her than he had ever seen before.

"W-We need…" Jinx started softly, a tearful frown forming on her face as she shut her eyes, allowing a single tear to fall from her eye as she finally managed to say through the heartbroken tone in her voice "We need to get out of here…"

* * *

**_Hunter VS Flare_**

Hunter narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Flare in the air, his hand forming into a tight fist as he heard Flare's cruel laughter. How he wanted to wipe that smug look off of the teen's but with his broken arm, which was healing as quickly as it could, he knew he really couldn't stop it yet.

"Do you remember when I last did this?!" Flare questioned with a shout, an insane smirk written on his face as he hovered in the air, the dense Flare-Bolt becoming larger around his two hands.

Hunter didn't say anything.

"You must remember…Because when I wiped that island off the face of the earth!"

Hunter scowled at Flare's words and clenched his right fist, which he was beginning to get some feeling back into it but Flare began once more with "I tried so hard to kill you back then and yet you still managed to escape it but not this time!"

Tremors began to shake the entire area, clouds quickly darkening the sky as more of the earth surrounded Flare's intensely glowing body.

"This time, that pink haired whore won't save you! I will end this! Here and now!" Flare shouted enraged but before anything could happen, Deathstroke pressed a small button on his gauntlet which caused the collar around Flare's neck to glow, causing Flare's powers to immediately disperse, causing Flare to drop to the ground, unconscious, right in Deathstroke's arms.

"It seems you are going to be nuisance if my apprentice lost this much control…" Deathstroke said smoothly, as he always was during these types of situations. "Perhaps I should be rid of you now before you cause my plans to crumble around me."

With a snap of his fingers, three of Deathstroke's Death-tanks appeared behind him, each one hidden in camouflage during the battles between Flare and the titans and later against Hunter.

"Tanks, please show this man to death's door," Deathstroke said before he transported away from the scene with an unconscious Flare over his shoulders.

The three powerful machines stared down at Hunter who was staring up at them and without a word from the masked man, the tanks attacked in unison, forcing Hunter to dodge all of their slow and reckless attacks and during all of this, the other Titans managed to awaken and see the hero in action.

"Shouldn't we help out our new friend?" Starfire asked as she watched Hunter kick one Tank in the chin, sending it stumbling back.

Robin shook his head, watching as Hunter punched one Tank in the chest, leaving a gaping hole where his fist was and said "Let's see what this guy can do first so we know his weaknesses."

Robin's eyes seem to narrow as he watched Hunter manage to tear off a Tank's arm and use it as a baseball and swing off that same Tank's head, making it fall onto its knees in defeat.

"I don't get it. It took all of my power to take one of those things out and that took ten minutes. He just took one out in less than three," Cyborg pointed out, his face blackened at how weak he seemed when looking at Hunter's battle with the two Tanks while reflecting on his own battle with one.

"He's primal about how he dispatches his enemies, that's for sure," Bee commented as she watched Hunter side step on of the Tank's fists and run up its arm and kick it in its head, nearly breaking it in two.

"Yeah, he's as dominating as always," Jinx said, nodding in agreement with a smile as Hunter jumped in the air and elbowed the already broken head of the tank's shattering it completely.

"He's very quick about it too. Something I can appreciate being a fellow speedster and all," Flash noted with a grin on his face as he watched Hunter stare at the last Tank while standing on the now unmoving one, still holding the arm from the first tank he had taken down.

Raven watched as Hunter leapt off the dead Tank's shoulders and brutally kick the last tank to make it stumble and then land on the ground and sweep it off its feet before lifting up the arm and repeatedly slamming it on the tank's robotic head until it shattered under the immense beating and that's when Raven felt something she hadn't felt from that night she encountered Adonis and Beast boy when they were in their beast forms.

Rage.

Slowly, Hunter lifted his head and looked at the sky, which was once again crystal blue and let out a yell of pure anger, deciding to release it in a primal way.

Flare and Deathstroke had got away.

And he was too distracted with the Death Tanks to do anything about it.

The Titans, excluding Jinx, was surprised by the howl of rage that left the warrior. They were not expecting him to lose it due to how calm he seemed during the battle. Taking a deep breath once he was done, Hunter turned his head and began to walk away.

He needed to figure out where his two enemies had gone and see if Domino had found anything out since her missing but as he walked, he heard a familiar female voice yell out "Hold it Hunter!"

Turning around, he immediately caught Jinx, who had launched herself at him to give him a huge hug, which he returned. _"I know you would come Gar,"_ Jinx murmured against his neck while she tightened her grip, smiling as Hunter wrapped his two arms around Jinx's small body.

_"Sorry I took so long…But I managed to get here in time,"_ Hunter responded with a small whisper before pulling away to look at her with a hidden smile, which she returned with a loving one.

Meanwhile, all the Titans were surprised at how Jinx just leapt at this but Cyborg seemed a bit troubled by this. Not by Jinx hugging this guy, which did make him feel something akin to jealousy, but the fact Flash didn't bother to say anything about his girlfriend hugging on some guy.

Raven merely nodded her head, inwardly smiling at the fact she did guess correctly in her earlier hypothesis.

Jinx and Hunter certainly knew each other.

But how?

Shaking off the surprise of one of his Titans hugging their mysterious savior, Robin marched up to the two while yelling "Hey! We need to talk to you!"

Hunter had heard Robin as well as the rest of the titans clamor to get to him but he didn't care at this point. He was just glad he managed to save Jinx from getting hurt or worse.

He may have learned from Jinx that Raven, Starfire and Cyborg had nothing to do with his banishment, he still felt bitter at the fact none of them really took the chance to defend him.

Maybe in time he could forgive them but while Flare and Deathstroke were around, that would certainly need to wait.

But Robin is someone he could never forgive.

He had kicked him out of the Titans as well getting X-Force to hunt him down and kill him, which they nearly did...For all of three months as well as other things as well and It was taking all of his control not to deck the angered leader who was staring at him with a bitter frown on his face.

"Who are you and how do you know Jinx?" Robin asked with a small heat in his voice.

"For both of those answers, that is something you won't find out anytime soon," Hunter stated with narrowed eyes, his voice dropping an octave, a scowl forming on his lips but Jinx merely smacked his stomach.

"Amp down," She uttered to him, causing Hunter to nod with a grunt where she then replied to Robin "Yes, that is something that involves the two of us and only us so you won't get an answer."

Robin let his frown deepen but he reluctantly accepted it. While he didn't trust this guy, the way he knew Jinx did not matter. What did matter was this guy answering these questions in this order.

Why was he in their city?

How did he know Deathstroke and his apprentice?

And why did he interfere in their battle?

But before he could ask however, Raven walked past him and stood in front of Hunter and said "On the behalf of the Teen Titans, I would like to thank you for helping us. If not for what you did, we would have not seen the next day."

Raven knew Robin was steamed by this display of respect but she wanted him to know she was at least grateful for saving their lives. Raven then lifted her left hand and with a nod, he clasped his hand with hers and suddenly, she moved her hand away as if she was electrocuted by his touch.

'_What was that?' _Raven though to herself as she drifted off to the back.

Cyborg was the next to step forward to Hunter to say "I agree with her man. We would've been killed had you not shown up." Cyborg then slapped his left shoulder playfully before saying "Thanks dude."

Hunter nodded and attempted to say something until Flash stood in his way with his left hand sticking out and as he shook Hunter's hand, Flash said "Yeah man, you were awesome tearing those things apart and with such speed. Sure not faster than me but what a feat."

After that, Hunter shook Bee's hand saying "Thanks for the last minute save," before walking off and standing next to Flash.

Last, Starfire stepped forward and said "Thank you so much for helping us. That Flare was ruthless in his pursuit to destroy the Titans and he would have been successful if not for you…" Her voice drifted off at the end and without warning, she gave him a warm hug as a token of her thanks, making the already annoyed Robin even madder.

After Starfire dislodged from him, Robin stepped up and said "Now that my _team_ got their thanks in, it's time for you to answer my questions. Who are you? How do you know Slade's apprentice and why did you interfere?"

"As I said before, that is not your concern." Hunter's monotone voice replied as he turned and walked away…only for Robin to grab his _right_ arm and turn him around, making Hunter growl menacingly at him while hiding the hiss of pain he felt. "Answer me! Who are you to that Flare guy?"

"Robin, back off!" Jinx shouted.

However, Jinx's shout fell on deaf ears as Robin found himself slammed into the wall with Hunter's furious emerald eyes glared at him.

The Titans were immediately on guard when they saw this and despite him saving their lives and their dislike for Robin, they were a team and if you fought one of them, you fought all of them. "Like I said…It is not of **_your_** concern…Flare is my enemy and I will deal with him along with Deathstroke…Alone."

"But Deathstroke is the Titans enemy, not yours and he is ours to deal with and since Flare is his apprentice, he's ours as well," Robin bit back with venom in his voice, matching Hunter's glare with his own.

"I'm the only one that can fight Flare on even ground, even at his highest level. You will lead your team to death if you fight him and if it wasn't for my intervention, all of you would've died!" Hunter shouted into Robin's face, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"No one needed you!" Robin shouted.

"They did!" Hunter countered, referring to the rest of the Titans.

Raven tilted her head in through.

That voice…She had heard it before but where? Little did she know, Starfire and Cyborg also recognized the voice…But where?

Jinx placed her hand on Hunter's forearm and whispered into his ears _"He's not worth it…You have to go."_

Hunter turned his head to look into her pink eyes then nodded before turning to Robin and saying with barely held back anger "If I hadn't jumped in, they were going to die and so where you…"

Shoving Robin into the wall, Hunter started to walk away but he stopped, turned his head and said "Take my advice….Do not pursue Deathstroke or Flare…Otherwise, you all will die…Jinx…"

Jinx looked at Hunter and smiled when he gave her a brief hug, whispering _"It was good seeing you again in person…I'll be expecting your call later,"_ before he turned around and walked away, his body breaking away into dozens of fireflies which flew into the air.

Robin looked on for a moment before turning the other way, saying "Let's go team. Back to the Tower" All of them reluctantly followed Robin after parting one last look at the retreating balls of light…

But Raven couldn't help but stop and watch the balls of light fly into the air and ask herself "Why do you feel so familiar?" but then she turned to see Cyborg, Starfire, Flash and Bee circling Jinx, all of them no doubt asking her about how she knew Hunter and frowned.

"And how does Jinx know you?"

* * *

Rain: Now this chapter is different from the original. Jinx isn't keeping the fact she knows Hunter a secret in this version but she does know to keep who he really is a secret. And there is a bit more hostility between Hunter and Robin. But what will happen next? Only one way to find out…Until the next chapter. Peace!

Mario: See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain: Another chapter? Already? Awesomeness. Its time for another chapter of **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Seven: The Encounter! Starfire Breaks free_**

It had been a few days since the Titans had encountered Deathstroke, Flare and the mysterious Hunter appeared in Jump City and the media have been buzzing about the man who had saved the Titans from certain death and Robin had been increasingly frustrating to the Titans but none more than Jinx.

The moment they had entered the tower, Robin and given her the third degree but Jinx refused to tell them anything about Hunter and her affiliation with them.

Robin had no choice to let it go after Raven gave him the four eyed glare of red death.

So as punishment, Robin had been training all of them to the breaking point and by this time they finished, most of them didn't make it back to their rooms to rest and today wasn't any different.

Raven and Jinx had ran out to her favorite spot to meditate which was at Jump city park to sooth their aching body and her mind while Cyborg was sitting with Flash and Bee, his arm swung around the latter as they watched TV but when Cyborg was feeling tired, he got off the couch and gave Bee a kiss on her forehead and said "I'm going to catch some Z's. Are we still on for tonight babe?"

Bee gave him a small smile and said "Of course we are tiger. Just get some rest."

With a grin, Cyborg turned to Flash and said "Take care of my girl while I'm resting Flash" Flash gave him a thumbs up and with a "later" to both of them, Cyborg left the room and once he was gone, Flash and Bee looked at each other and grinned.

They were all alone…

* * *

**_Titan's Tower _**

**_Starfire_**

Starfire floated down the halls of the Titan tower with excitement on her face, despite her body aching. Today was her and Robin's three year anniversary and she was excited.

Their first anniversary had been such a wonderful, magical experience for her and the second one was a no show due to Robin's busy looking up a villain that they (At the time) couldn't beat but he promised that this year would be one she would never forget and she believed him.

After freshening herself up and slipping on a pink dress that seemed to sparkle, Starfire giddily floated into the living room, and saw two of her teammates sitting on the couch, awfully close to one another and as she floated closer, she saw that it was Bee and Flash, both were seating on the couch, bot looking sweaty and their faces slightly flushed.

Starfire noted that the two of them have been growing a lot closer lately but figured that they were bonding and silently approved of this before shouting "Hello friends Bee and Flash! Have either of you seen boyfriend Robin anywhere?"

The two drained Titan looked up at Starfire and simultaneously said "Nope" Before turning back to the TV which was on some strange channel while Starfire looked confused. After a moment, Bee's head rose up to look at Star and said "I remember Robin saying he'll be the "Bird-Cave" after training" Starfire smiled and trotted off to meet with Robin.

"Uh, Bee…You know you just put Rob in the Tamaranean doghouse right?" Flash stated as Bee leaned on Flash's shoulder with a grin written upon his face. Bee blinked in confusion and stayed silent for a moment before saying "What do you mean?"

"Robin has been on his obsession quest since Deathstroke, Flare and Hunter arrived and we both know that he won't leave the cave, even after last year's incident that nearly broke those two up." Flash responded as Bee snuggled next to him with a concerned look on her face but with a turn of her head, Flash placed a kiss on her lips which she savored happily.

Flash pulled away and murmured against her lips "Relax Mighty Bee, hopefully things won't turn bad…"

Bee smirked and wrapped her arms around Flash's neck and whispered "You're right, what is the worst that can happen?"

* * *

**_The Titan's Tower Command Center_**

**_Robin_**

Robin was looking at the three pictures that have adorned his wall of information. One of Deathstroke who will forever call "Slade", Flare, Slade's new apprentice and the masked man that fought Flare, Hunter.

Robin had spent days after training down here in his command center that he and Cyborg created beneath Titans' Tower to make it easier to get into, in pursuit to find out more information about Slade or any other villain the Titans had trouble with and he wasn't going to sit by while these three ran around causing havoc.

While he knew Deathstroke and Flare were evil to the core, he wasn't sure about Hunter. He could simply be a hero like the rest of them but to him, everything seemed to be a little too coincidental. Deathstroke and Flare appearing and beating them only for Hunter to appear and save them like a knight in shining armor?

Sure, it has happened before, even the Titans have done this time and again but still, Robin couldn't trust this guy, especially after their little altercation after the battle so until he was proven wrong, Hunter was a wildcard that needed to be brought in, the same way Red X was.

With one last look at his board and sigh, Robin walked back to his the large computer and started to quickly type something on the keyboard only to hear "Hello Boyfriend Robin!" coming from the stairway.

Turning around, Robin saw Starfire in her dress and spared a smile, saying "Hey Star, you look stunning."

Starfire giggled and floated to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his cheek before saying "I have to be for today, boyfriend Robin."

Robin tilted his head with confusion on his face while she kissed his cheek before turning back to the computer to continue his work and asked "What's special about today Star?" Now it was Starfire's turn to look confused. Did he not remember that today was their anniversary? Well, she would remind him.

"Dear Robin, today is our anniversary."

Robin heard what Starfire had said and nearly lost his cool. He had forgotten that today was their anniversary. He already felt horrible about how he had to miss out on their anniversary last year but he needed to find Deathstroke and his new apprentice and even Hunter.

The city needed to be safe from all of them….even if it cost him his relationship with Starfire and his friendship with the titans so with a deep, heavy sigh; he turned to her and said "Star…I know I promised you after last year that we would celebrate our anniversary no matter what this year but…"

"But?" Starfire's voice followed where his drifted off, a look of uncertainty on her face. "…But with Deathstroke returning with Flare and this Hunter character, the city is too dangerous right now…I have to spend my time looking for them before they all do something evil…I really don't want to do this Star but right now too many lives are at stake for us to take a break…."

"I know but you're always working boyfriend Robin…I understand how stressful this is which is why this is the perfect opportunity to be with me. If you let your stress build up like this, you could get hurt…" Starfire said with concern written on her face.

Robin took another sigh and leaned his head back on his chair and thought for a moment before saying "Starfire, I cannot leave. Slade, Flare or Hunter could be planning his next attack right at this moment. People can get hurt if I let up on my investigation for one single second."

Starfire was confused.

Hunter?

The one that had saved them?

Robin was worried about that man attacking them?

"Boyfriend Robin, Why would Hunter do something like that? He saved us from Flare's merciless onslaught" Robin shook his head and turned back to his computer while saying "It's all too coincidental Star. All three of them showed up from out of nowhere on the same day. Even if Hunter had come to save us, we cannot allow ourselves to fall for any tricks."

"But he saved us!" Starfire countered passionately, her eyes narrowing lightly as she added "If he wanted to do away with us, he would've been with Deathstroke in the first place!"

Robin laughed a bit at this, confusing and slightly angering the Tamaranean.

"Star, the last person who helped us, the person we called a friend and Titan betrayed us by pretending to be good when he was an untamed, backstabbing, wild animal of a traitor," Robin said hotly, turning back to his girlfriend with his mask narrowed.

Starfire was confused for the next few seconds before she gasped out loudly.

She had first thought he was talking about Terra but when she replayed the words he said in her head, she knew that but he was also talking about the missing Beast Boy.

"Robin, Beast Boy is none of those things. He was here from the very start of the Titans and he saved us countless times! He's not some wild animal…He's our friend…" Starfire muttered sadly.

"He **was** our friend until he tried to kill us that night," Robin replied, standing in front of Starfire now, looking up at her slightly.

Things were definitely getting out of hand between them as they usually did when Beast Boy was the topic and normal Starfire would just let it die but this time she couldn't. This wasn't about her missed anniversary anymore.

This was about standing up for her friend, something she should've done many times…especially when he was kicked out of the Titans.

With a deep frown on her lovely face, Starfire said "And yet when Terra returned and nearly wiped us out, **all** of us forgave her and gave her a Titans send off and even now, we're planning her funeral with the highest of honor. Or should I bring up you when you were Deathstroke's apprentice or when you gallivanted around town as Red X? Beast Boy was the first to forgive you on both counts instantly. So why couldn't you show him the same forgiveness he showed you or you showed Terra?"

"Terra and I are totally different from that traitor. We were manipulated by Slade while he was in full control of his actions," Robin responded venom laced in his voice as he stared at his girlfriend with anger showing through his mask. "

Like he was manipulated by that weird stuff that fell on him during his battle with Adonis?" Starfire countered.

"Listen to yourself Starfire, You're defending a traitor. A wild animal that couldn't be tamed by us!" Robin yelled.

"He's no more an animal than you are a hypocrite!" Starfire countered.

The command center was deathly quiet after their outbursts, the sole exception was their panting but after a few minutes of this. Robin turned around and laid his hands on the large station in front of him and said "As your leader, I order you to leave…Now!"

Starfire obeyed his orders and flew towards the exit but before she left, she looked at his hunched over back and said "Your actions have not only hurt me but it has hurt our friends and broken our family….You are not the Robin I have fallen in love with…And I fear you never will be….Goodbye…"

And with tears flowing from her eyes, Starfire left the room, leaving Robin alone in the center, the sounds of his computer bleeping and blooping all around him as he stared after her.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**_Jump City Downtown_**

**_Titans Park_**

**_Raven And Jinx_**

Unaware of what transpired at Titans tower, Jinx and Raven were in at a beautiful, lush green park that the mayor had named after them due to their successful efforts of saving him from Deathstroke's menace and after seeing this park, Jinx and Raven decided to take full advantage of the park for their joint meditating.

"I have to say, it feels good getting out of that tower once in a while and be in this wonderful park" Jinx said with a light yawn, stretching her arms to the sky before placing her hands on her hips while Raven stared at her, floating in the air with her legs crossed, her back facing the stretching pink haired girl.

Raven had to admit, it was good to be out of that tower. It just didn't have the same warm feelings of home when she entered it compared to when Beast Boy was still there.

"I agree to your statement. Now, are we ready to begin?" Raven asked, wanting to take her mind off of her troubles with a healthy dose of meditation but when Jinx didn't answer, Raven turned around in confusion only to see Jinx staring into the bushes.

Confused by her friend, Raven walked next to her and touched her right shoulder and asked the girl "What are you looking at?" Instead of answering her with her voice, she used her powers to open up a small spot in the bushes to show her what she was looking at and when Raven looked through the lush green bush, she saw a sight that surprising.

Sitting on the ground was a man legs wearing a forest green tank top, baggy black pants and while his hair was dark green, his skin was white and littered with faint scars, deep in meditation but that wasn't what surprised her.

What surprised Raven was the mask that was on his face.

It was truly impossible that he was meditating here of all places

"Jinx," Raven hissed, motioning for Jinx to join her. Jinx walked over to her and stared at her in confusion before seeing Raven motioning for her to look through the bushes. Shrugging, Jinx leaned down and looked through the bushes and saw the male and merely smirked, a small blush forming on her face.

"Well look at who we managed to find," Jinx said with a teasing tone in her voice before giving a low whistle. "…I have to say, the guy is quite a hunk without that armor on," Jinx said, commentating on Hunter's athletic build with no shame. She knew she was in a relationship with Flash but this had been the first time in a very long time she had caught Hunter like this.

It reminded her that her little brother was a very attractive male as well.

Raven's eyes narrowed at the meditating Hunter, a faint blush on her face but after a moment of looking at him, something else caught her attention.

There was a crescent scar on the back of Hunter's right shoulder. She had seen that scar before but where was buried deep into her memories.

"This is so wrong Jinx. We're super heroes, Jump City's defenders, not fan-girls or stalkers," Raven whispered harshly at her companion who only grinned when she noticed Raven's faint blush.

"I see someone likes what they see regardless of how we see it," Jinx noted, her grin growing wider, making Raven turn her head away with a scoff and moved her head away from the bush, her arms crossed in front of her.

She had self-control after all.

"We came here to meditate Jinx, now let's do just that. I'm sure many girls have been ogling his body every time they pass him," Raven said after pulling the pink haired girl's head away from the brush, revealing the girls smirking face.

But Jinx's smirking face melted into a surprised one when an unfamiliar responded with "They do but I just pay no mind."

The two girls turned around and saw his form hulking above him, his mask on his face signifying to them that he was smiling. "Hello Titans, what brings you here on this fine day?" He asked, his smooth voice had caught both of the girls off guard, making both of the girls fight down a blush.

Truth be told, he had known from the moment he had heard them talking about his body and he had captured their scents when they were in that area and he could only chuckle at their shocked reactions to his sudden arrival. "W-We were here to meditate," Raven answered first, her voice cracking lightly but after she lifted her hand and coughed, she repeated her statement with a clear voice, making Hunter smirk under his mask.

"Yeah. Hey, thanks again for the nice save Hunt, we owe you one," Jinx said casually while looking at her fingernails, making Hunter chuckle again while placing his hand on her hair and rubbing it, causing her to pout while staring up at him.

"And I'm sure the Titans will repay it. Now, since we're all here, maybe we can take this time to meditate with each other?" Hunter suggested, his hands gripping the end of the towel that was slung over his shoulders while staring at Raven who seemed to be letting the idea swirl in her head for a moment.

"Ah, good old meditation, I see our teacher beat that into your head before the incident," Jinx joked while hitting Hunter in his stomach, making the hero laugh as well before flicking her forehead.

Raven watched as Hunter and Jinx goofed off together with an unsure look on her face. No one other than Jinx ever wanted to meditate with her so to have this guy wanting to do it and while she wanted to say no, seeing Jinx so happy made her change her mind so with a sigh, she nodded but then added with a dangerous tone "But trust me when I say I will know if your try anything funny with us."

Hunter simply nodded and replied "Trust me when I say that if I try anything, I'll expect you to stop me."

Raven was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice but nodded her head very quickly and before long, the three were sitting side by side and meditating but Raven's mind wasn't at peace because all she could think about was the man sitting beside her.

He was an odd person to her.

When he first appeared, he looked to be an amazing fighter and a dangerous one as well and from what Robin told them about their encounter, he was cold but this Hunter, the one that was sitting beside her seemed warm, friendly and quite the trusting guy if his relaxed body state was to be taken into account.

Did she trust him?

For some odd and twisted reason, she did. She didn't have an idea why but the way he interacted with him and Jinx made him feel so familiar to her and while her mind was screaming at her to "Watch your back" or "Don't let your guard down" Her heart and body acted differently.

It acted as if she was with her dear friends.

But this person wasn't her friend. He was an unknown person that appeared during a crisis and saved her and her teams' lives. She shouldn't regard him as a friend or even as an acquaintance.

He was an unknown.

And that's all he would ever be…

"Well, that was fun eh?" Jinx said after three hours of silent meditation was over. The three were now standing and across from each other. Raven and Jinx on one side and Hunter on the other.

"I have to say, it was a little fun" Hunter replied with a good tone in his voice.

"I agree as well", Raven admitted, making Hunter's eyes widen in surprise.

Raven admitting something was fun?

The Raven he knew never said anything like that.

What kind of world was he in?

He shook his head of this thought though.

It had been three long years since he's seen her or any of his friends so things were bound to change, even if this change surprised him,

"Well, all good things must come to an end," Hunter announced with a nod before he turned around and began to walk away, only for Raven to stop him with her magic. What was going on here?

"Well, I was going to ask whether or not you wanted to spar," Raven's stoic voice rang out, making him turn around slowly, a predatory grin on his face…Not that any of them could see it.

Jinx was wondering what was going on through her friend's mind when she said this but after a few seconds, Jinx realized that Raven wanted to test him but for a moment she wondered why.

They had already seen him fight and to devastating effects so why did she want to be on the receiving end of it? But then that's when Jinx smirked. She wanted to figure him out. She wanted to find his strengths and weaknesses just in case he became their enemy or if he was their enemy so they could soundly defeat him.

Raven was a sneaky girl.

And as much as she wanted to warn Raven of how skilled Hunter was, she was curious to see how Raven would exactly fair against him so with a grin, she crossed her arms and watched in amusement.

Hunter faced Raven with a frown under his mask, his arms crossing in front of his chest and with a low, almost emotionless voice, he asked her "And what makes you think I want to spar with you?"

Raven wasn't taken aback by his sudden change this time and matching his tone, she answered with "Just a test to see how I would fair against you,"

Flexing his muscles, Hunter uncrossed his arms and stared at her for the longest time.

Did he want to spar with her?

Perhaps but this was one of his friends.

Even back then, he couldn't lay a hand on his friends and he knew that he couldn't now but something in him was saying to do this. To spar with her….To dominate her.

Hunter shook his head.

Was this the Beast talking to him again? Urging him to fulfill its natural instinct to a challenge?

"I refuse. I would only hurt you," Hunter responded, not an ounce of cockiness in his voice.

If it was the Beast that was driving him to spar with her, he refused.

He wouldn't let it influence him…Not again.

"Trust me Hunter, Raven is the most resilient of the Titans. I say go for it. Besides, it's only a spar between two people on the same side of justice," Jinx said casually, watching with apt attention of what was going to go down.

Hunter was silent for a moment but after a nod of his head.

Jinx and Raven gave a look to each other before Raven willed away the magic wall she had created from her powers.

Jinx had to admit it, this little spar between her gal pal and the mysterious hunk was going to exciting to watch and as she stood in between them with her arms crossed, chewing on a piece of her favorite bubblegum.

Jinx couldn't wait to get the rules finished so with a deep breath, she said "Ok, I want a good clean fight here between you two. No hitting below the belt. That's obviously to help you Hunter," Jinx even took the time to give Raven a quick deadpanned stare, making the grey girl smirk.

"And the most important rule, no powers. This will be a fair one on one contest. The first person to fall on their knees or on their backs three times is the loser. Now Raven are you ready?" Seeing the empath nod, Jinx turned her head to the relaxed form of Hunter and asked "Hunter, are you ready?"

Hunter uncrossed his arms and nodded his head and immediately after getting her answer, Jinx clapped her hands and stepped back with an "Ok, Let's get it on!"

After Jinx's declaration, Hunter watched as Raven charged towards him and leapt in the air to deliver a flying kick to his still form but the moment she was going to make contact, he bent his body all the way back, making his head touch the ground with a grin as she sailed over him.

Hunter quickly unbent is body and twisted it around to block Raven's punch to his skull and then block the kick to his left side and pushed it away, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when she spun around and kicked him in his gut with her other foot, sending him stumbling back and quickly grabbed her right fist which was close to impacting on his mask and with almost no effort, he tossed her off her feet and away from him but she managed to recover in the air and land on her feet.

Once again, Hunter let Raven make the first move and charge towards him before leaping moderately high in the air to try a diving punch to his head but at the last possible moment, Hunter moved his head to the side to avoid the blow but immediately felt her knee hit his chest as hard as possible, sending him stumbling back and clutching his chest, trying to will himself to breath from that sudden blow.

But seeing Raven preparing a strike, Hunter moved his hand away from his chest and caught Raven's foot with both of his hands and put her foot to the side before pulling her close and tripping her off her remaining foot while placing his free hand on her chest, making her fall the ground hard.

"Point: Hunter!" Jinx exclaimed with a raise of her left hand, signaling that Hunter had gained the first fall. Hunter raised his eyebrow at the pink haired girl, not that she could see it anyways and helped Raven up to her feet.

She may be his opponent but he was always a person that believed in chivalry.

After helping her up, Hunter walked a few feet away from her and twisted his body, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when both of Raven's feet connected with his masked face, sending him flying to the ground, unaware that the left side of his mask from nose up had cracked and fallen apart.

What a dirty move.

He could hear Jinx snickering from where she stood before he heard her say "Very dirty Rae-Rae, You earned yourself a point."

Hunter could tell Jinx had a smug tone in her voice and simply smirked beneath his mask.

Raven wanted to play dirty, he would let her play dirty but he knew that in the end, this fight would be his.

Getting up on his feet, Hunter chuckled loudly, grabbing the two female's attention and when he got it, he said "Very good Raven, I never expected a Titan to play dirty, taking advantage of my belief in chivalry. I applaud you. With that being said, I want to make a bet."

He could see the two girls alarmed faces but when Raven opened her mouth to speak, Jinx stepped forward and said "Let's hear your idea of a bet."

"Forgo the three kneels and the three back rule and make it to one fall on the back. Raven can use any and every trick in her book while I use none of my powers. Whoever gets the other on their back first wins, she wins and I tell who I am and don't lie, I can smell the curiosity from both of you, especially you Raven."

He then paused for dramatic effect and then said "I win…well, I'll think of something."

A classic Beast Boy smirk formed on his face as he watched Jinx and Raven turn their backs away from him to talk but it was a moot point as he heard everything they said.

"No, I'm not going to agree with this," He heard Raven say in an irritated tone while he saw her cross her arms.

He could only picture the look on her face but Jinx was quick to counter her with "I know but he's letting you use your powers and I even doubt he has many powers except that "Super strength and that odd teleportation and if you win, you know who this hunk is. He's giving you a handicap here Rae-Rae, use it. There's no way he can win."

There was a moment of silence which Hunter took as Raven thinking about this and soon, he received his answer without them even telling him face to face yet. "Alright but two things, one, do not call me Rae-Rae or Rae, only one person can call me that and he's gone…." Hunter's eyes softened at this remark but he steeled himself, filing that tidbit of info for later. "And second, if by any chance I lose, you will pay. Oh yes, you will pay."

He then heard Jinx laugh, as if one of Raven's threats was a joke but from past experience, they weren't.

"Chill girl, I doubt he'll even win. Just hurry and take him down, me and Flash have a date in an hour."

Hunter wasn't sure this battle was going to last that long.

After watching them turn around to face him, Hunter had his arms crossed and an air around him that screamed "I'm waiting" If his tapping right foot was evident.

"Alright Hunter, we have a deal," Raven announced stoically while glancing dangerously at Jinx who only waved at her with a bright smile. Hunter held up his hand as if to say "one second" and when he saw Raven nod, Hunter stepped into a martial arts stance known as Karate and smirked beneath his mask.

"Alright, let us begin." Hunter barely had gotten the words out of his mouth when Raven suddenly appeared before him, her hands covered with black aura, ready to punch him in his face but Hunter wasn't surprised enough to let it hit him.

He easily maneuvered away from her attack and smacked her in the back of the head playfully, hopping backwards with a grin on his face.

'_She's shocked by that sudden disrespectful tactic and once she snaps out of it…'_ Hunter watched as Raven turned around with her eyes pitch black and let his instincts take over from there, ducking, dodging, jumping, maneuvering and blocking each and every one of her flurried attacks, and as he did this, he could hear the impressed tone in Jinx's voice as she said "He's moving so flawlessly…It's like he's just toying around with her..."

Hunter smiled at this while continuing to play keep away with Raven's attacks before placing a well-aimed elbow to her stomach, ceasing her movements while knocking the air out of her and with a small frown, he twisted his body and kicked her in her chest, sending her flying back but thanks to her powers, she quickly made a cushion and bounced off of it and back onto her feet.

'_She's annoyed now which means she'll begin to use her powers to throw everything at me…' _He was quickly proven right when objects from small rocks to medium sized trees began to be covered in Raven's aura.

"Azarath…" The items under power began to float from the ground. "…Metrion…" The items were now pointing in his direction. "…Zinthos!" and now they were off but once again, Hunter let his instincts guide him but this wasn't his animal instincts, it was his own.

After the insane training the Order had him go through, his body acted on a frequency that his mind wasn't on and he knew that if he had used his animal instincts, he would be even better than he was now.

"Hunter, you were always the show off…" Hunter heard Jinx mummer to herself as he maneuvered against and moved with the items that were coming at him, barely getting hit from some of the small to medium sized rocks that were against him but he knew those would heal later.

The more he flipped, jumped, ducked and rolled away from the rocks and small trees Raven was throwing at him, the more he got closer to Raven's form and when he got close enough, he jumped up and attempted to hit kick her the way she had did before but a black wall had appeared between the two, bouncing him away from her and when he landed, that wall had shattered into eight, long, shards of her aura and with a point from Raven, those rods flew into his direction.

Instead of running away from them, Hunter ran towards them and when he saw that small opening, he jumped flawlessly through the narrow opening and rolled all the way in front of Raven and patted her face, immediately making her take a swing at him before engaging in another fight.

'_Good, she's angry now which means she's preparing to go all out which means that after this…' _Hunter's thought drifted off as he blocked three of her punches before getting kicked in the side of the head by her right foot, sending him rolling to the side and landing on one knee to block her axe kick and with a smooth motion, he spun around and swept her feet from beneath her but she used her powers to hover off the ground and back onto her feet but he quickly sent her soaring in the air with an elbow to her chin.

Hunter watched as Raven stopped mid-flight and flew towards him with a speed boost and quickly returned to the offensive but to Hunter's surprise, her attacks were connecting this time around and they hurt like hell but Hunter persevered and blocked as many as he could before he ducked her kick, grabbed her leg, twisted his body and slammed her into a tree that was next to him which sent her flying from the other side of the tree but once again, she used her powers to cushion the blow before she was slammed through the tree and before she hit the ground, keeping her in the fight.

Hunter jumped to his feet and watched as Raven hovered over the ground and noticed her panting lightly. He knew that from all the blows he had given her, she had used her powers to absorb them and with that last one, she looked tired which made him smirk.

_'She's going to be exhausted. Its time I wrap this up,'_ Hunter took a deep breath to shake himself of his slight fatigue and clapped slowly, saying "I'm significantly impressed. You are a challenge no doubt Raven but it is time we finish this."

Raven nodded and landed on the ground but this time, It was Hunter was charging towards her and from the shocked look in her eyes, she was not prepared for it but managed to block his first punch which he then tried to kick her left leg but she lifted it up, making him salvage his attack by twisting around and aiming a kick to the side of her face which she blocked with her right forearm but then she pushed his leg away from her forearm, causing him to stumble.

Hunter quickly got his bearings straight and blocked her left punch and countered with a right hook but Raven ducked it and went for an uppercut which made him lean his head back to narrowly avoid the blow but didn't have enough time to block her left hook, making him stumble to the side but when he saw her left foot coming towards his face, he caught it with his left hand and gripped it tightly.

Hunter was then he was taken by surprise when Raven jumped and twisted her body to kick him in his face, making him let go of her left foot while nearly making him fall on his back but Hunter rolled to his feet and blocked three of Raven's kicks with each of his hands and ended with catching her right foot.

Knowing what was coming next, he ducked her next kick but then she used her powers to trip him up, causing him to let go of her foot and catching himself from falling on his back by twisting his body mid fall and falling on his hands and the balls of his feet, as if he was a cat.

Hunter immediately twisted himself back on to his face and maneuvered away from Raven's left kick and punched her in the stomach but once again, her powers cushioned the blow, only making her stumble back but before she had time to recover, Hunter had already jumped up and was preparing to kick her in the face with both of his feet but with a lot of force behind him because he knew that before the impact, Raven was going to make a small shield to protect her from the hit but from her exhaustion, it was going to break, sending her on her back.

When Hunter felt his feet connect to her shield, it immediately exploded into an aura of faint black shards, sending Raven soaring off her feet and onto her back in a daze.

Just as he had planned it.

Hunter landed on his back and quickly flipped back up to his feet and started to walk towards Raven's downed form, turning his head slightly to see that Jinx had a horrified look on her face. _'Must be because she thought I wouldn't win…My silly Jinx,'_ Hunter thought to himself with a smug tone as he stood over Raven's body.

Hunter stared down at Raven, who was staring up at him with wonder in her eyes. "Your eyes…Are green…" She said softly, confusing him for a moment before she pointed to the left side of his face where his left eye was.

Hunter touched the spot and felt his bare skin and immediately panicked but when he touched the rest of his face, he could feel the cold mask beneath his fingers.

Hunter placed his right hand down to her to help her up and after a moment, her small hand was in his and he hoisted her up and quickly let go of her hand, feeling that familiar tingle he had got when he first saw her again during the titan's battle with Flare.

"Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime," Hunter said, his visible eye arching up, telling Raven his was smiling but for a split second, Raven saw Beast Boy smiling instead of Hunter.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Hunter announced as he turned away from Raven and began to walk off with a slight limp but before he got far, he heard Raven's voice shout out.

"Wait, You won the fight!"

Hunter stopped and turned his head to the side to look at her and said "That's right. I did…Well, I have no idea what I want from you right now…"

Hunter then turned back around and walked off, slipping his right hand into his pocket while waving back lazily with his left without looking back while yelling "Sayonara!" before slipping his other hand in his pocket.

"Wow, some fight huh? I'm shocked you lose Rae," Jinx said casually as she stood next to Raven, who immediately turned to Jinx and simply gave her a death glare which made Jinx instantly begin to run but as she did this, Raven turned her eyes back to Hunter's fading form.

"Goodbye...Hunter…" Raven said faintly as she continued to watch him walk away from her.

This person...She did not know who he was or why he reminded her of Beast Boy at times but she knew one thing,

She was going to find out.

* * *

Rain: And that ends this chapter. What will happen next time? Find out soon on the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Rain: And I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter will reveal…Nah, Just read it and afterwards, they'll be a little homework. Enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Eight: Meetings and Battles_**

After his spar with Raven, Hunter was now sitting in a dark room with his mask off and his skin green once more, his shirt off, showing his faint dark green scars and necklace with the now clear emerald sitting on the table in front of him.

With a sigh, Hunter took out several small disks that were glowing faintly with several different colors and placed them on the couches that were made into a circle and once he was finished, he said "Alright, Team meeting!"

* * *

**_Titans Tower_**

**_Jinx_**

After drying her body off from being thrown down into the lake due to Raven's powers, Jinx was now in her room, getting some dry clothes on until she heard a familiar voice saying "Team Meeting!"

With a small grin, Jinx took out a several small disk with different colors that was glowing faintly and placed them all around the room quickly turned out the lights and with a small smirk, she stared at Hunter's hologram form and said "What took you so long for this damn meeting Beasty?"

* * *

**_Hunter's Hiding Spot_**

**_Hunter_**

"A lot of things Jinx. You should know what, considering you were there," Hunter countered with a cross of his arms, an amused grin on his face.

Suddenly, each disk that was on Hunter's couch began to glow brightly and take shape as a human form the first hologram showed a boy with skin tight suit and an afro appeared in a red hologram with a grin on his face. "Hotspot here," Hotspot said with a nod to Hunter before turning to Jinx and saying "Been a while girl."

"Sup Hotspot. Missed you too," Jinx said with a smile while Hunter to chuckle.

Next, a hologram of a girl with her dark hair done in ponytails, a shirt, a frilly dress, two long black sleeves on her arms an "A" on her chest appeared in a grey hologram with a bit of red coloring where her bangs lay on her face, saying "Argent here and hello Jinx, been awhile." She drifted off and turned her head to Hotspot and suddenly, a bright smile formed on her face.

Something Hotspot shared if his own bright smile was evident.

"Isa! My beautiful firefly!" Argent exclaimed happily.

Hotspot turned away with a small uncomfortable look on his face. It didn't take a genius to know he was blushing like a mad man. "H-Hey…" Hotspot replied lightly, causing Jinx to snicker madly before another hologram appeared.

The hologram of a teenage boy with a ponytail, a white shirt with black pants sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, his katana leaning on his right shoulder. "Bushido is here" He announced lightly, his eyes still closed.

"Welcome Bushido. It's good to see you again my friend," Hunter said as he turned to the last to disks in wonder but nodded when another hologram form a girl with long hair, a face mask that stopped above her lips with two shades of colors on with one eyehole on the right side of it, a metal plated skin tight suit and two swords strapped to her back in an "X" formation.

"Ravager here," She announced, sitting down in a similar fashion as Bushido.

"Alright, that's everyone except for Jason," Hunter said as he sat down in his chair and awaited for the last form to appear but he didn't have to wait long.

The last person to appear had short dark hair and a small mask on his eyes, similar to robins but with red hologram coloring and a cape slung around his body and a helmet on with a skull imprinted in front of it and a "X" on his forehead. "Jason, Glad you can join us at last."

"Sorry it took so long. It's a long drive from Gotham to Jump. It took a while," He replied with a shrug.

Hunter leaned back in his chair and stared at the group he had known. Some from his time in the Titans (Red X, Jinx) and some from The Order (Bushido, Hotspot, Argent and Ravager) and sighed before asking "Alright…What do we know so far?"

Jinx was the first to answer his question, responding with "Well, from what Robin deems to share with us, there is no news of anything going on with Flare or Deathstroke here."

Ravager's form seemed to tense at Deathstroke's name before her "eye" narrowed and she said "From what I've gathered at Steel city, Some of their top researchers at S.T.A.R.R Labs reported a power suit went missing along with a few of their staff shortly after Flare and my father…I mean, Deathstroke came to Jump."

"I've heard that a few important devices went missing from here a few days ago," Bushido announced after everyone had gone quiet for a few moments but before anyone could say anything, he continued with "And once I arrived to stop the thieves, they all looked like this…" Bushido's hologram form disappeared for a few moments only for a picture to take his place and immediately, Hunter and Jinx gasped.

"Me and Cyborg encountered these things in the sewers a week ago when Deathstroke returned," Jinx said with wide eyes.

Hunter nodded and added "As did I when Flare and Deathstroke escaped...What were this discs for Bushido?" Hunter asked and waited for a moment until Bushido's sitting form returned but this time, his eyes were open and he was staring straight at Hunter's form as he said "They were blue prints for some large machine…"

Hunter stood up and walked towards the white board that hung on the wall behind him and stared at it intently as he wrote down these facts on it before turning his head at Hotspot and Argent and said "What about Cove and Sky city? Anything reported missing there?"

The two teens were quiet for a moment before Hotspot replied "Yeah. A prototype of some chip was stolen just yesterday. I managed to destroy two of the robots that had come but the one with the chip got away. Here, I got a picture of the robot that took it."

Like Bushido had done a moment ago, Hotspot's form disappeared and was replaced by a picture Jinx and Argent was familiar with as well.

"Hey, that same kind of robot stole that Reaper cannon prototype two days ago," Argent said with a frown on her face.

Jinx had gone silent, trying to figure out where she had seen or heard of that robot before and when she figured it out, she said "Raven! Raven had fought one of those the day Deathstroke came back to Jump!"

"So, we have a prototype chip, a powerful cannon, some discs, a power suit and a few researchers missing and Deathstroke is connected to all of them…What does this mean?" Hunter said mostly to himself as he stared at the board.

He felt like something wasn't adding up but he didn't know what it was.

Turning around to his team, Hunter said "Hotspot, Argent, Ravager, Bushido, Tell Master that you guys are coming to Jump City soon. I fear Deathstroke and Flare are up to something big and it's up to us to stop it. Jason, I want you to scour the city in case there's something Deathstroke is looking for here. Jinx, continue to soak up any information about Deathstroke and Flare should the Titans find…"

"Gotcha boss. Hotspot out," Hotspot said before his hologram disappeared.

"Understood Beaster," Argent followed soon after and with a nod, Bushido and Jason left as well but not before Jason slipped on his helmet, becoming Red X once more before his hologram cut off.

Ravager gave a nod and blinked out of existence as well, leaving just Hunter and Jinx.

Hunter sighed and looked at Jinx and said "Before you go, I just want to thank you for doing this…I know doing this is hurting you, especially since you're so close with the Titans…"

Jinx shook her head with a wry smile on her face, replying "Look, I knew what I was getting into when you asked me to join the Titans last year to watch over them in case shit hit the fan as well to find out whether or not they knew of Robin's plan. Just because Deathstroke's back doesn't mean a damn thing to me. Plus, you saved my life and became someone special to me…"

Hunter let a smile grace his face at those words as the two stared at each other for a brief moment before Jinx coughed and said "But remember, sooner or later, you will have to tell them what's going on with you. Especially Raven…She misses you and I didn't set up that bet just to see you screw it up. Just use it to ask her out ya dummy!"

"I'm not sure if I can do that just yet…" Hunter said without pause, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

"Why is that? I was able to prove they had nothing to do with your banishment. What is holding you back?" Jinx said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Hunter closed his eyes as he took a small breath, before opening them and replying "I…I can't hurt you Jen…"

Jinx felt shock run through her veins.

He wouldn't get onto Raven because of her?

"Gar…I-I…" Jinx started with sadness seeping into her voice, completely taken aback at the sincere tone in his voice. A much as she wanted to thank him for taking her feelings into consideration, she couldn't…She wouldn't let her heart break…

Not again…

"I…I admit, This whole ordeal, seeing Raven falling for you is hard…But I'm o-ok now, Field…Trust me..." Jinx quickly turned her head, needing her voice to become strong as a tear fell from her left cheek to the ground but due to the quality of the hologram, Hunter didn't see the tear.

All he saw was static.

"Think about what I said, Jinx out," Jinx said before blinking out from existence.

After Jinx left, all was quiet in Hunter's home, leaving him time to ponder on her words but then he realized something…

He hadn't heard from Domino…

* * *

**_Downtown Jump City_**

**_Cyborg_**

"I know…It's done for me…If you steal my sunshine!" Cyborg was singing in his car as "Steal my Sunshine" was playing on the radio. When he was little, he was in love with this song and even at the age of eighteen, he adored this song.

But as he stopped at a stop light, humming to the end of the song, he heard the sounds of explosions and gunfire coming from an alleyway. Narrowing his eyes, Cyborg got out of his car and ran down the alleyway, making sure to put his car on auto-driver to get it back to the tower on time.

As he ran down the hand, the sounds of bullets became louder until he turned a corner and saw a light grey skinned teenage girl his age with a black circle shape around her left eye, red lipstick, and dark slate blue colored hair with grey eyes.

She was wearing dark slate grey skin tight leather suit which had various firearms on her body but the leather suit was torn and cut in several places and the right side of her face was red with her blood.

And with a swift turn, Cyborg saw Slade-bots walking towards the wounded girl menacingly.

Without even thinking about it, Cyborg let out a loud roar and leapt into the fray.

* * *

**_Southside Jump City_**

**_Red X_**

It was a late night in Jump city and all though the city, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Kids were all ready for sleep, rain was falling from the sky, all the bars were closed and the city was quiet….But during this quiet, snowing night, a shadow was bounding from roof to roof in with amazing acrobatic skill, using his many skills from his previous training with the Dark Knight himself to get to look in the city for a robbery that may go down for his leader and friend.

Tonight, Red X was looking for trouble.

As he leapt and swung from roof to roof in an effort to search for anything at all, the masked thief decided to relax and just stare out into the snowy night, crouching down on top of a stone gargoyle, his arms resting on his legs which was covered by his cloak that donned a Red X in the front and back of it.

"Hm, Maybe Hunter was paranoid. I don't think there's anything Deathstroke wants in Jump ci-" Just then, a large explosion rocked the building he was currently on, causing him to jump to another building nearby, using his "X" blade to stay on the wall.

"The hell was that?!" X exclaimed in alarm before had to leap to another building due to the building he was on shook in an explosion as well, sending him rolling on the roof of a smaller building.

Rolling to his feet, Red looked up and felt a scowl form on his face because floating down in front of him was a former friend and traitor to the Order….Formally known as Ryand'r and Wildfire and former teammate of their team, the Outlaws.

Flare floated down to the roof in front of his former friend Red X with a sneer, saying "Well, looks like Red Hood has returned to the place that he ran from years ago," Red X didn't care what Flare had called him. All he knew was that those two buildings he was on had people in there and Flare had just caused those buildings to explode.

Getting to his feet, Red's cloak wrapped around his body and flowed gently in the wind as he stared at his former friend and said "How ruthless. Attacking someone from behind…As well as killing a lot of innocent people."

Flare laughed at Red saying this, literally throwing his head back and laughter, further agitating the helmet wearing thief.

"You talk as if you're a hero X," Flare said mockingly, a sneer formed on his face. Red was silent for a moment before a large blade shaped like an X appeared under his cape and on the back of his hand.

"I claim to be no hero but you are certainly a villain," With one swift movement, Red's arm flew from out of his cape and out shot his X blade which was attacked to a chain and wrapped around Flare's body but with a cocky smirk, Flare flew high, trying to take Red to the skies but with a click, the chain popped off of Red's costume and flew away from him.

"Still predictable as ever," Red said to himself, referring to Flare as he pressed a button on his wrist, causing the blade that was wrapped around Flare's soaring body to glow before it exploded with a giant flaming "X" in the sky but Red knew he had done some damage but he also knew he was now going to be in a fight he might not be able to win.

And when Flare flew out of the grey smoke with rage blazing in his eyes, his thoughts were confirmed.

* * *

**_Titans Tower_**

**_Raven_**

While the rest of the Titans were resting in their beds, Raven was the only member who lied awake in hers. Ever since that spar she had with him, she couldn't stop thinking about him and it was bugging her to no end. Her emotions were all over the place (in Nevermore of course) and the thoughts of who Hunter was and why he intrigued her was now rivaling her thoughts of her missing friend Beast Boy and nothing should have even come close to that.

Groaning, Raven got off her bed and floated into the kitchen and made herself a cup of green tea and took a small sip as she leaned on the counter and she smiled a little as she reflected on one of her best memories with her missing friend at this spot.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Three years Ago_**

"_It's so hot…." Raven heard Beast Boy whine as he was leaned over the couch, his head nearly touching the floor while Raven quietly sat on the lazy boy chair, reading one of her books from Azar. _

_It was one of those days where there was no crime happening anywhere in the city so Robin had taken Starfire out and Cyborg was in Steel city, hanging out with the Titans East and as Raven read her book, she found herself quite content with the silence…Even if Beast Boy interrupted from time to time. _

_Suddenly, Beast Boy's head appeared in front of her back, a wide smile on his face, making Raven jump from not only the suddenness of the intrusion of her personal space but at the small squeak she made when his head appeared. "Can we do something today Rae?" He asked her, his emerald eyes shining with hope._

"_First off Beast Boy, It's Raven and my answer is no. I'm quite content here" Raven told him in a tone of one talking to a child but Beast Boy didn't listen. He instead morphed himself into a small kitten and gave her the dreaded "Face" which while she didn't show anything on the outside, on the inside, her emotions were screaming at her to pick him up and hug him._

_With an exasperated sigh, Raven petted the small Beastly Kitten and said "Fine…What do you want to do?" _

_The kitten nuzzled her hand with his head before hopping off of her lap and morphed back into Beast Boy who immediately said "Let's bake some cookies!" Raven blinked._

"_Cookies?"_

_Beast Boy smiled and hopped into the kitchen where he then jumped on the counter and said "Yeah! Delicious, wonderful cookies. With chocolate chips and macadamia nuts in them." _

_Now Raven was in the kitchen with a whisper of a smile on her face. _

_That was her favorite kind of cookie._

_ So after mixing the ingredients together, rolling the cookie dough into a small ball and placing them on a cookie sheet, Beast Boy popped the oven open and placed the sheet of uncooked cookies into the oven and smiled, saying "And now all we do is wait." _

_And with that, Beast Boy hopped onto the counter again but he didn't notice a bag of flour underneath him so when he sat down, the flour exploded everywhere, showering them both with the white powder. _

_"Aww man! That's so not cool…" Beast Boy droned with a slap to the face as he got off the counter but that's when she light out a small giggle, making Beast Boy turn around with a look of shock on his face._

"_Y-You giggled," He stammered out while Raven, who was thankful for the flour on her face because she had a light blush on her face. She hadn't meant for that giggle to come out but the he looked with flour all over his body and his bright green eyes screaming "Oh crap" made her think he was a ghost and she found it amusing and maybe even cute._

"_Yeah sure…And Robin is going to tell Starfire he loves her," Raven managed to drone out despite being embarrassed at letting her giggle slip, her now white cloak falling over her body._

_But despite wanting to hide it from him, Beastboy merely smiled at her knowingly and said "With these ears, there's no chance of lying to me Rae. You giggled."_

"_And so what if I did?" Raven challenged with a **very** light smile on her face, her heart beating very fast. _

_What was she doing? _

_Beastboy stepped forward with a small grin on his face, making her step back a little. "I'll have to get you to do it again," he replied as he took another step forward, making her step back again, her hips hitting the counter behind her._

"_And how will you accomplish such a feat?" She asked him in a whisper, her hands placed on the counter while she leaned back, blushing even more as his body was now leaning on hers, his hands on top of hers and his face inches from hers and in a lower whisper, he said "I'll think of something…" and he slowly leaned in…._

_And that's when the oven went off._

_The two seemed to snap out of the trance they were in and slowly, that awkwardness of what was about to happen had set in. "Y-You should get that," Raven managed to stammer out, trying to still her fast beating heart while Beastboy nodded wordlessly and slowly split apart to get the cookies out of the oven and After he got them out, their day continued as normal._

_Neither mentioned the incident ever again._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Raven blushed as the memory ended in her head but then let a bitter grin on her face as she took another sip of her tea.

She didn't know why she was having thoughts of him now when she had been keeping that particular thought from appearing in her head but she had a good idea why.

Ever since she saw Hunter's emerald green eyes, she hadn't been able to get them from her head and because she knew Beastboy's eyes were the same shade, it was obvious those eyes triggered her memories of the former Titan.

But…Why did it take Hunter's eyes to trigger memories of Beastboy to flood into her head?

Before she could think on it, Titan Alarm began to ring, lighting up the place in red. Robin was the first one into the room, still dressed in his uniform and out came the rest of the Titans, excluding Bee and Flash who were mysteriously not here which kind of confused Raven but she had other pressing matters to attend too.

Looking at the screen, Raven saw a split screen that showed two things that surprised her.

On the screen on the right was showing Wayne enterprises where the Titans saw the familiar forms of Deathstroke's Death-Tanks battling Cyborg and some woman they had never seen before.

And on the left screen was their mysterious enemy Flare battling their old enemy Red X.

Robin wasted no time in turning around to say "Starfire and I will go and fight Red X and Flare. Jinx and Raven, you guys go down to Wayne enterprises and stop those machines at once. Titans go!"

Raven, and Jinx nodded but when Raven glanced at Jinx, she saw her mouth something and being a good lip reader, her eyes widened in shock as she read "Be careful Jason…" coming out of Jinx's mouth.

Raven's eyes turned back to the screen where Red X was fighting Flare and seemingly losing and knew that Jinx was talking about one of them.

But which one and the more puzzling question was...

How did she know one of them?

* * *

**_Southside Jump City_**

**_Red X_**

Red X was never a guy to admit he was in over his head.

He knew this from countless years fighting by Batman as well as his years as a thief and former leader of The Outlaws but now as he hid from Flare's searching form with multiple gashes across his attire, his helmet cracked in many places, two ribs on his left side and one rib on the right side broken, he knew that he was a little bit over his head.

Flare was tough, no doubt about it but X knew he had injured the Tamaranean man with his countless explosions and other trickery but how long could he keep it up? "Come out Red!" He heard Flare order as a deep frown settled on his face.

"You can't hide forever! I will find you and then, I will kill you!" X jumped from behind his hiding spot and threw an "X" bomb at Deathstroke's apprentice's back, causing another grand explosion and sending Flare crashing into a building wall and falling on to the roof below.

X looked over the ledge and nodded before taking a few steps back and running towards the edge and with a little difficulty, X leapt over the edge of the roof Jump and fell towards Flare's body feet first and when he got close enough to his downed form, X slammed both of his feet into Flare's chest, sending them both crashing through the roof and into a little girl's room floor.

The little girl woke up from the commotion and began to cry while Flare tossed X across the room and through a wall but before he gave chase, Flare looked at the little girl and gave a menacing glare, shutting her up before saying "Shut up or I'll shut you up…"

But when Flare turned back, X's fist was implanted in his face, sending him bouncing against the wall where X quickly placed his glowing right hand on Flare's chest and sent him flying through the wall with a mini-explosion that also sent him back on the floor.

X then looked at the girl who was staring at him in shock and patted her head before saying "Go to sleep kid" Before leaping out of the hole he created but the moment he did, he was met by an intense tackle into the air by Flare and once they were high enough in the air, Flare bounced him off his shoulder, grabbed him by his tattered cape and flung him back to earth.

X was able to twist himself in the air and press a button on his silver utility belt, causing the rocket boosters in his shoes to go off, keeping him afloat in the air and with a smirk, he shot forward to the air born traitor and kicked him soundly in the stomach, knocking the air out of Flare then with a swift of his body, X then placed his foot against the back of Flare's skull, making the evil warrior plummet to the earth below.

X flew down until he was flying right above a large crater and with a deep frown on his face. He knew from the location that the place he had kicked Flare to was a construction site that was building a few buildings and he knew that this would be the perfect spot to exact his revenge on the traitor.

"You have caused so much misery for us Flare. You broke Rose's heart and killed all of our friends during your betrayal…Its time for you to face them all in the afterlife…" After those words, X pulled out multiple "X" shaped bombs and threw them into the crater around Flare's body and pressed a single button on his left wrist before he flew into the air and watched them all detonate in unison, causing a massive explosion that shook half of the city and lit up the sky.

When everything had died down, X floated down to the ground and looked at his work in a mix of pride and disgust, both pointed at himself due to his actions but as he looked at the area, he could feel something trembling beneath his feet and before he knew it, Flare's body shot up from underneath him and grabbed his helmet and lifted off the ground, a deep look of hate on his face.

"You thought that would stop me?" He roared as he squeezed the helmet tighter, trying to kill the thief but X swiftly unbuckled his helmet and with a plop, X's head slipped out of the helmet and with a smirk, he swiftly kicked Flare's legs from beneath him, forcing the traitor on his knees.

X flipped away from Flare's downed body and pressed a button on the back of his belt and watched as his helmet lit up and exploded, sending Flare flying into steel skeleton of a building, sending all the steel rods and other things falling on top of him after the impact.

For a split second, he believed he was done…But when a large orange beam shot into the sky from the rubble, X let out a bitter growl.

It wasn't over yet.

* * *

**_Jump City Construction Site_**

**_Robin and Starfire_**

"He's in trouble Robin…" Starfire murmured in worry as she and Robin watched Red X and Flare's battle continue from a location that was far enough so they wouldn't be hurt and close enough to they can get into the mix if they needed too but Robin knew that he wouldn't break up the fight.

If things went his way, Red X and Flare would take each other out but Starfire's worrying was getting to him. Why was she worrying so much for him? For a person they had fought many times before he suddenly disappeared? A person that had kidnapped her at one point and refused to let her go until he got what he asked for and while he didn't harm her in any way, Robin held a deep grudge against him.

One almost as deep as Beastboy.

Almost…

"He can handle himself. We're only here to make sure this fight doesn't shake up anymore people" Robin replied bluntly while staring at the battle. During their search for the two, the two Titans had come across a family who complained that a helmet wearing person and some red haired freak busted through their roof. One scared their daughter and the other managed to comfort her.

The daughter on the other hand refereed to Red X as her "The awesome "X man"" that beat up that mean man that had told her to shut up. Robin did believe the parents but he instantly dismissed the daughter's claim of Red X coming to her rescue.

Red X didn't play hero.

'_What is your angle Red X…Why stick your neck out for a little girl, let alone anyone against this person?' _Robin asked himself as he watched Flare slam X through a cement wall, sending the thief rolling almost lifelessly to his side on the ground.

"Robin, we need to help him!" Starfire exclaimed in worry as she watched X barely able to hit Flare in the face with one of his X-Blade.

"First Beastboy and now Red X? What, Do you have a thing for villains?" Robin asked with a noticeable scowl on his face, matching the angry look on Starfire's after he had said this.

"For the last time, Friend Beastboy is no Villain and from what that girl said, neither is Red X. Look at him! He's fighting for the city, not for himself!" She argued while Robin rolled his eyes.

"He probably was trying to steal something from Deathstroke and in return, he had Flare ordered to kill him," Robin explained in a huff, his eyes solely on Starfire, daring her silently to try and fight with him about this.

"Either way, he needs help and I'm not going to sit around and let him die because you refuse to help him!" Starfire said before flying off to save Red X, much to Robin's anger.

"Fine! Go save the thief but don't expect to return to the tower tonight Starfire!" He screamed out, knowing she had heard him.

He was mad now but when he got back, he knew he would feel guilty about it and beg her to come back home so with a hop on his motorcycle, he rod off.

Maybe the others needed his help.

* * *

**_Jump City Construction Site_**

**_Red X_**

X had tried to throw a punch at Flare's face but Flare had caught his neck with his hand and began to squeeze the life out of him, slowly lifting his body up in the air and no matter how much X fought to try and get out of his grip, he was slowly losing the energy and air to do so. Soon, X's vision was beginning to fade out as he heard Flare say "I may not be able to kill Logan but you'll do just as much Jason"

With a dark, evil smirk on his face, Flare's eyes slowly began to glow, signifying to him that he was ready to use his laser eyes to finish X off in a gruesome fashion but before anything could happen, A fist impacted with Flare's face, making him let go of X and flying into a cement block.

X fell on his knees and coughed up a storm, trying to regain some of his breath but as he did this, he felt soft hands help him to his feet and when he turned his head to see who was helping him up, his eyes connected to her emerald eyes and for a moment…Nothing else had mattered.

It was only him and her there but that atmosphere broke when she grabbed him and flew into the air to avoid Flare's lasers.

"Friend X, we must leave," She said softly against his ear but he was so weak, he couldn't bother to fight her on this.

So instead, X wearly looked up at her and told her "To the clock tower…I need to heal..."

Starfire nodded and flew as fast as she could, hoping that Flare wasn't behind her and when she looked back, she saw that he was getting out of the rubble and when she turned around to go faster, she heard him yell "I'll get you for this! YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH FOR LONG!"

* * *

Rain: The next chapter will involve Starfire and X and Cyborg, Jinx and Raven at their scene and who knows? Maybe Hunter will appear. Until then..

Mario: see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain: And I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter will reveal…Nah, Just read it. Enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Nine: A picture from the past_**

**_Jump City_**

**_On top of Wayne Enterprises _**

**_Domino (Before Cyborg arrived)_**

Domino couldn't believe her luck!

All she had to do for this mission was to spy on Deathstroke's machines and see where they were going but of course, things couldn't go her way because as she was spying, she happened to notice someone crouching on the roof across from her, observing **_her_**with piercing yellow eyes that seemed to glow beneath the orange and black helmet he was wearing.

The male had on an armless, skintight black and orange suit, revealing his indigo colored arms as well as the three fingers on each hand which looked as if the persons index and middle finger were combined as one finger, the ring finger and pinky finger were combined as the other finger then finally, the thumb was still the same but slightly longer.

And on the feet, she could see there were only two large toes, both of which was in black gloves on she could see a prehensile tail with a pointed tip swinging behind him and finally, there was a rapier strapped to his back and a small knife on the left side of his waist.

"Shit! He knows I'm here!" Domino exclaimed while pulling out two fairly large police issue handguns but these were different.

One of the pistols was black in color had a dark blue cross going from the hammer of the gun all the way to the barrel while the second one was a bright white with a red cross going from the hammer of the gun to the barrel but the thing that was on both guns were three lines which held grey LED lights leading to the barrel of both guns.

She affectionately called the white one "Vengeance" and the black one "Justice".

Without warning, the figure vanished in a plum of black and dark blue smoke only to appear before her, his rapier free and starting to come towards her. Domino blocked the strike with Justice and aimed Vengeance at the mysterious newcomer's stomach but once again, he vanished, midnight blue smoke to invade her vision, the smell of brimstone in assault her nose as well as a sound that sounded like "BAMF" to fill her ears.

"Shit…This is bad…He can teleport…" Domino said before heard the sound "BAMF" fill her ears once again and then she heard something slicing through the air towards her head.

Immediately, Domino ducked to avoid the sword that was now swinging to the ground, rolled away from the figure behind her, turned her body and began to fire Vengeance and Justice but to her anger, the figure continued to disappear and reappear all by teleporting, avoiding all of her shots until she was forced to block his rapier with Justice and Vengeance.

Pushing the blade away, Domino fired three shots at her opponent but to her surprise, he threw his body into a backwards bend and avoided the bullets but as he did this, his tail wrapped around the hilt of his knife, pulled it out of its sheath and stabbed her left side, causing her to gasp out in pain and stumble back.

The warrior moved his body forward with his rapier and began to thrust it into her direction rapidly, slicing her cheek, the top of the right side of her forehead and her right shoulder but all of these would have proved fatal had Domino not maneuvered at the right moment. Using Justice, Domino smacked the rapier to the side and fired a shot towards the fighter.

But the warrior was quick in teleporting himself to her side and kicking her in the chest, sending her slamming backwards into a bunch of wooden crates that were on the roof.

Domino shook her head and saw he was above her in the air with his rapier pointed down poised to strike, causing her to roll off of them and on her feet only to avoid three quick stabs from the tip of the rapier that was aimed at her head, leap to the side to avoid the knife, which was being held by the left hand of Deathstroke's fighter, before finally kicking the figure in head, causing him to fall back but to her annoyance, he disappeared with a "BAMF"

With a stony look, Domino looked around the roof to see where her opponent was before she heard that familiar "BAMF" sound from behind her and before she could say anything, she saw flashes of an alleyway, the sky, the Wayne building and finally, she found herself standing before the group of Death-Machines but as the arms removed themselves from around her, she felt weak.

As if all the energy she had before was gone.

"Take care of her," The figure behind her said, a thick German accent leaving his mouth before hearing "BAMF" from behind her then the smell of brimstone accompanied by the midnight blue smoke.

Despite being strangely exhausted, Domino held Justice and Vengeance tightly in her hands and as quick as she could, she dashed backwards and began to fire at the oncoming Death-Bots.

Seeing that her bullets were hitting their target but not taking them down, Domino pressed a small button beneath the trigger of the gun, causing the lights on her two guns went from grey to a bright green as it said "Armor Piercer Mode Activated" and with a pull of her trigger, more of the machines began drop like flies but there were simply too many.

One Death-bot had finally got close enough to grasp the Young X-force officer by the neck and began to squeeze but just as she was about to lose consciousness, A large fist slammed into its head, causing it to rip from its head. Domino fell to the ground and gasped heavily as she looked up at her savior.

"Y-You…?" The teenage champion of justice coughed as she stared at Cyborg, who stood strong before her, facing down the machines that ominously marched towards her.

Cyborg turned his head and said "Sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop that…I am pretty damn slow." Cyborg then gave a small chuckle and turned back to the machines and grinned before saying "Just sit tight X-Force, let the Titanic Titan slow these damn things down!" And with that shout, Cyborg launched himself into the group of machines, battling them intensely.

Domino forced herself to her feet while watching Cyborg tearing any Death-bot that came his way apart and using their limps to put as much damage to the activated ones.

There was no way she was going to let him do this on his own!

Holding Justice and Vengeance which was still in their armor piercer mode, Domino charged forward while shooting her targets, surprising Cyborg who was about to punch a Death-General when its chest exploded. When Domino stood by his side, Cyborg grinned and morphed his arm into its cannon mode and together, the two of them began to relentlessly fire upon their enemies, sending them to the scrap heap.

But then, two Death-Tanks came walking from the shadows but while the one on the left stopped its advancement, the one on the right began to charge towards them at a quick pace.

Seeing this, Cyborg aimed his cannon at the oncoming Death-Tank only for his shot to harmlessly evaporate on its body in a shower of blue energy while Death-bots were charging towards them quickly.

"Did these things get even tougher than before?!" Cyborg shouted in anger, his eyes glowing furiously.

Cyborg and Domino had been fighting off Deathstroke's machines for ten minutes now and for every three they took down, five more appeared in their place and it was slowly looking to become a horde battle that they would not win.

"Calm yourself Titan. No sense in losing control now," Domino told him, her voice straining as she forced her waving vision to focus. "Here is the plan, you are obviously the heavy hitter of the two of us so I will supply cover fire while you fight that damn Tank. Understood?" Domino commanded, the familiar feeling of commanding her squad on the X-force coming into play.

Cyborg nodded and charged towards a Death-Tank and tackled it off of its feet and slammed it on its back and slammed his cannon formed arm against its head and fired it, shredding its head apart.

Meanwhile Domino was firing repeatedly at the heads of the several Death-bots that were heading to Cyborg, causing them to sail backwards as their heads practically exploded from the bullets until she felt her vision began to blur.

Her body lurched forward as she tried to steady herself but she wound up falling to her right knee and soon falling on the ground, face first, drifting to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Hearing the shots of Domino's guns stop, Cyborg saw she was unconscious and leapt up to his feet to go to her but was immediately grabbed by the neck by a larger, bulkier Machine that had glowing green eyes with led lights etched into its orange and black body but there was a large cannon attached to its back.

Cyborg was slung into the brick building of Wayne Enterprises, which led him into the break room where he skidded on the floor, knocking down all of the chairs and tables that were around him before finally crashing into a refrigerator back first, causing it to bend around his body.

Rising to his feet, Cyborg saw the machine charging for him and before he could do anything, he was tackled through the fridge and the wall then found himself being speared through several more walls until the two of them were right back outside, on the other side of the building, which was the front of the building.

* * *

**_Wayne Enterprises_**

**_Jinx and Raven_**

Appearing in a swirl of black and white aura, Jinx and Raven appeared on the street in front of the building and not a moment too soon, Cyborg's body came crashing through the large glass door, bounced off the stairs before them and landed on the ground hard. "Cyborg!" the two girls yelled simultaneously while leaning down to help him.

But to their surprise, Cyborg pushed them both away and forced himself to his feet and growled, his red eye glowing brightly as anger coursed through his veins. Before the girls could do anything, the large machine walked out from the remains of the glass window and roared.

"Oh no…The Death-Titan…" Jinx muttered with shock in her voice.

"You know what that thing is?" Raven asked in surprise.

Before Jinx could answer however, the Death-Titan roared and ran towards the Titans at a quick pace.

Jinx and Raven looked at each other in alarm before the two leapt into action. While Cyborg charged forward to attack it, Jinx infused her hands and feet with emerald flames and began to battle the machine.

Raven forced all of the cars into the air using her powers and launched it towards the machine but her attacks simply bounced off it. "Shit…" Raven asked herself with a scowl on her face, continuing to launch her magical covered items at the machine who had just punched Cyborg into the air and kicked Jinx away, sending her slamming into a light pole near Raven.

Suddenly, something jumped from off of the roof and slammed onto the Machine's head and stabbed through it with his green sword

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"Hunter! Thank god you came!" Jinx said with too much familiarity for Raven's taste.

Hunter was shaken off by the machine and into the air where Hunter recovered and landed in between Jinx and Cyborg with a "Thank you, Thank you, Far too kind."

Raven rolled her eyes at this and floated above the three of them and asked "What are you doing here Hunter?"

"What does it look like _Rae_, I'm helping you guys out," Hunter replied, his body crouched to the ground as the Machine continued to march closer, despite its head being impaled by Hunter's lance.

"Don't call me Rae," Raven said quickly only to blink.

Déjà vu.

"Stop flirting you two, we have bigger issues at hand," Cyborg said as he pointed his sonic cannon at the beastly machine

Seeing Cyborg charging his weapon, Hunter stopped him by lowering the cannon while saying "Don't shoot yet. It'll only absorb it."

At the shared confusion on Raven and Cyborg's faces, Jinx rolled her eyes and explained with "This things armor can absorb anything that's thrown at it. Even the force of attacks thanks to its armor. When it gets enough energy from it, it well….It locks itself on to the ground and explodes…It can wipe out half the city…"

"How do you know this?" Both Raven and Cyborg asked, looking at the Jinx with narrowed eyes.

Hunter and Jinx looked down at the ground in silence before Hunter answered with an edge in his voice "Because I'll never forget something so evil…So devastating… "

He paused for a second to gather his nerves while Jinx looked at him sympathetically before he said "I made an opening with my sword but we can't attack it from here. Cyborg, Head to the top of the building I was on while me, Raven and Jinx distract it. When you have a clear shot, take it."

"Who died and made you leader?" Cyborg asked with humor in his voice.

"Your absent leader did tin can now get outta here will ya?" Hunter replied, grinning beneath his mask.

"Ha, the day you become leader of me tall, dark and green is when Robin gets his head outta his ass and stops his dumbass remarks…" Cyborg suddenly stopped.

Why was he talking to Hunter like he was a longtime friend instead of just an accomplice?

But it honestly seemed so natural to banter with this man to the point he felt like he was speaking to his little brother Beastboy…

Did everyone he worked with had to remind him of his absent little brother?

Whose absence he felt was his fault in the first place?

Jinx placed her hand on Cyborg's arm in comfort when she saw the look she dubbed "Oh no, I'm blaming myself for Beast Boy's disappearance again" Look which was a mix of self-loathing, anguish and anger, something Jinx hated to see on his face and with a sigh, she said "Just do what Hunter asked ok Sparks?"

Cyborg nodded and ran off into the building, not aware that Jinx had given Hunter a pointed look that screamed "We'll talk about this later angrily" before turning her attention on the Machine that was marching towards them.

Pulling out its cannon from its back, the Death-Titan pulled the trigger and a barrage of missiles shot out from all parts of the gun and towards the Titans and Hunter, making all of them split up and avoid them but Raven simply used her powers to take control of a few of them and fire them back at the machine but that's when she noticed its eyes, which wasn't glowing before, glowing a bright red.

"Damn it!" Hunter screamed out in anger. "Those missiles shouldn't have filled up its energy like that so fast!" He said as he continued to dodge the small missiles.

"We were shooting at that damn thing before you showed up. Mr. Hero!" Jinx screamed as her emerald flame shield destroyed all of the missiles that were aimed for her.

Hunter changed into a burst of fireflies and quickly flew away as the missiles hit each other, causing a medium sized explosion. He then reformed on a ledge and said "Jinx, Does Cyborg have a clear shot yet?"

Jinx swiftly pulled out her communicator and asked Cyborg what Hunter had asked her and he replied "Nope but I will in a second!"

"In a second?" Jinx asked him but suddenly, the Machine stopped and locked its feet on the ground and slowly began to glow red then without warning.

"Shit, its detonation mode has been activated!" Jinx yelled out.

Without warning, Cyborg crashed onto the Machine's head, shattering his left leg in the process but he managed to climb up to the head removed the sword, replacing it his cannon where the sword was and shot into with so much power, it went straight through the machine and down into the ground beneath it before Cyborg leapt off of it and landed in between Raven and Hunter.

"Raven, shield it!" Hunter yelled when Cyborg was far away enough from it.

Raven complied and wrapped her aura around it and without a moment's notice, The Machine exploded but the explosion was so powerful, Raven could see her shield cracking slowly from it but luckily, the shield lasted long enough for the explosion to stop and not a moment after, she dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

She had put a lot of her power to hold back that explosion.

"Good job, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx" Hunter said after a moment, sighing in relief. "This thing would've killed us all had it not been for your shield Raven and your quick action Cyborg," He continued, visibly relaxing.

"Was this thing that dangerous?" Cyborg asked him, holding Raven in his large arms as she was too tired to stand under her own power.

"More than you could ever imagine…" Hunter replied in a haunted tone, staring at the few remains of the machine.

Suddenly, a motorcycle could be heard coming their way and from the scent Hunter was catching, he knew who was riding it but before he could leave, Jinx said "Wait! We need to talk about something…Alone…" Hunter nodded and wrapped his arms cloaked around her before both of them spread apart into fireflies and flew into the ai and quickly vanished but unknowingly to the two of them, Jinx had dropped something very important to her.

"What happened here?" Robin asked, taking off his helmet as he got off his motorcycle, surveying the area and the fairly large crater in front of them with suspicion.

"Well long story short, Big robot that could've destroyed half the city against us. We won…Barely," Cyborg said as he sat Raven down at her request but that's when he noticed someone missing and questioned "Where's Star?"

Without missing a beat, Robin said "Star's out for the night. She'll be returning tomorrow," Cyborg was very suspicious of this but he didn't say anything now.

He would wait until he got back to the tower to look into this more.

As Robin walked off, Cyborg's eyes widened when he said "Raven, we need to get to the alleyway, someone needs our help!" using a stick nearby, Cyborg hobbled as quickly as he could around the large building.

Raven immediately followed him, due to still being slightly weak from using her powers to block that powerful explosion but as she ran, she stepped on something which stuck to her foot. Looking down curiously, Raven realized that the object stuck on her foot was the back of a picture. She reached down and slowly picked it up and held it for a moment before turning around and that when she gasped in shock.

On this picture had a group of people on it.

She could easily recognize Hotspot and Argent hugging each other with a smile on their faces while Bushido stood with his back against a brooding boy with black hair, a faint "X" scar on his right cheek, crystal blue eyes and a black cape around him giving the camera a middle finger with a smirk and considering the Red X helmet being held in the boy's left hand, she knew who he was but when she looked at the other people in the group, she blinked in surprise.

She was surprised to see their enemy Flare on this picture but he had a small, shy smile on his face while a girl with white hair, an orange and dark blue face mask that stopped at her nose with one eye was leaning up next to him, kissing his cheek.

She then noticed a black teenage boy with dreads, yellow glasses on his head and a white face mask with his arm around a blushing Blackfire of all people sticking two fingers up behind Flare's head, both her and the boy wearing a knowing smirk on while looking down on two people that caused her heart to stop.

In Hunter's uniform was Beastboy, his cloak flowing against the wind as he was in a deep kiss with someone she viewed as a sister.

Jinx.

* * *

**_Jump City abandoned Clock tower_**

**_Starfire_**

As silently as she could possibly be, Starfire opened the window and entered clock tower with a battered and weakened Red X hanging from her shoulders, seemingly unconscious after his ordeal with Flare, who, lucky for them, had lost them during their high speed chase.

Before X had dropped unconscious, he shot out a cellophane "X" from his palm, which wrapped around Flare's entire body, causing him to lose focus and fall down to the ground, cursing all the way down.

"This place looks so lonely…" Starfire said to herself as she walked to the small, king sized bed that was near the corner of them room she was in.

Carefully, she laid X down on his bed and looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next but then an idea appeared in her head.

"I know! Perhaps I should look for the supplies of Medical," Starfire clapped with a smile on her face before floating, trying to find anything that could help him. Luckily, she was able to find some medical wrap, peroxide and some bandages.

Floating back to X's sleeping form; Starfire was once again staring at him, trying to use the best approach to removing his suit to take care of the wounds there before she worked on his head.

Starfire sat the items in her arms down and began his disrobing by taking off his boots and once she got those off, she turned his body around so he was on his side and unzipped the suit and turned him back to his back and slowly began to peel the suit from his body, blushing heavily when she saw his athletic muscled chest, littered faintly with scars both old and new but once she hit his waist, she left the suit alone.

She didn't need to see all of that now.

She could easily see that the first thing she needed to do was bandaged his chest and stomach so with a small blush, she took the medical wrap and wrapped it all around his torso until it was on as tightly as possible, making sure to lightly dab some peroxide on the wounds on his chest beforehand to keep them from becoming infected.

Starfire then placed some bandages on the wounds all around his left arm, after dabbing it with peroxide of course and quickly bandaged his right shoulder and right wrist and then finally, it came to his head.

Starfire had to admit, when she looked at Red X without his helmet and only his red eye mask, he looked similar to Robin at the same time, he wasn't. His hair was black but in a certain light, it was a very dark blue, his face looked more refined and there was a very faint "X" scar on his right cheek.

Starfire felt a blush form on her face when she gazed at his peaceful, handsome visage.

Did Starfire think of her former enemy handsome?

Very much so…

He had that mysterious bad boy attitude going for him but unlike Robin, who had that same air, X seemed more laid back then her uptight leader and had no qualms about using his vast expertise and agility to steal or play dirty to win in a fight.

Seeing some blood rushing down the right side of his face, Starfire knew she had to remove the mask to clean it all up so with a hesitation on her part, her hand touched the edge of his mask but she jumped back when his hand touched her wrist, a light grin playing on his lips. "Bad Red…" He said, amused by her reaction

"Y-You were awake the entire time?" Starfire asked with a stammer, her blush returning full force as her emerald eyes gazed into his masked ones.

X chuckle a bit and leaned his body up off of his bed, wincing a bit in pain and replied "No, I woke up the minute you took off my suit."

He then chuckled and grabbed the towel she had dropped on his bed when she moved and wiped the blood off of his face before placing a bit of peroxide on the wound on his head and bandaged it tightly before asking her "So, did you like what you see, Red?"

Starfire didn't answer him but the blush on her face told him everything he needed to know which caused him to chuckle more. After a moment of silence, Starfire walked back to his bed and sat on the edge of it and asked the teen "W-Why were you and Flare fighting, Friend X?"

"Friend X?" He asked with an eyebrow raised before he shrugged but while he was nonchalant on the outside.

Inside however, his mind was racing.

Neither he nor Hunter wanted to give any information out to the Titans about any connection that he or their teammates have to Flare and especially to Starfire, considering that Flare is her missing younger brother and if she knew what they had knew, she would've died trying to protect him from them.

Only for him to stab her in the back and kill her himself…

_She_ found out the hard way and both he and Hunter knew that they didn't want the Titans involved for that reason.

Plus, Hunter couldn't bare to see any of them hurt because of his mistake, even Robin.

But then again, Starfire did save his life from Flare so he had to at least tell her something. "Well, let's just say Flare made a lot of enemies during his lifetime," X said while frowning.

At least he told her half the truth.

It was better than nothing.

Starfire wanted to prod out more information from him but seeing his face, she knew that she wouldn't get any more out of him so she nodded.

"Wait…" X said after a few seconds, realizing something wasn't right with this whole situation.

"How did you know where I was and why did you save me?" He asked her with a small glare, causing her to shrink back a little but then she then gave a small smile.

"Well, whenever trouble breaks out in the city, The titans are the first ones to know due to all of the cameras in the city. All of us saw you and Flare fighting while also seeing Deathstroke's robots stealing something from Wayne industries." X's eye mask widened in surprise.

This was news Hunter had to hear pronto but he let Starfire continue, also stowing away how they catch the crimes for later.

"Me and Boy…I mean Robin went to help you fight Flare and get some information out of him but somewhere along the way, Robin figured it would've been better off having both of you die by fighting each other…I was told that if I h-helped you, I was expected not to go back home for the night but I didn't want you to die Friend X so I went to help you…"

Starfire let a wry grin form on her face as she finished her explanation with "But with how things have been there…I am happy that I don't have to go back for now…If not ever…" Starfire sighed sadly when she finished her sentence but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and that's when she looked up at X's face which had a genuine smile on it, compared to the smirks, grins, frowns and scowls she had seen during her time here, this was indeed a rare thing and it also made him more handsome in her eyes.

"Well then Red, Let me first tell you thanks…I would've died if you hadn't shown up," Starfire gave him a stunning yet tearful smile in return, momentarily taking his breath away but he continued with "Now, Tell me Red, Why don't you want to go back home?"

Unable to stop herself, Starfire spilled everything that had been going down at the Tower since the moment Robin had kicked out Beast Boy. From Cyborg's, Raven and her and obsession to finding her and Cyborg's "Little Brother" and Raven…Whatever he was to her to Robin's steady descent to jerkass territory and since Hunter's return, he had only gotten worse.

She then latched onto his shoulder in tears when she told him how cruelly he talked about Beast Boy whenever one of them bought him up in a conversation. Starfire then told him about how she felt so guilty for not standing up for him at all, even while he was there and it was only when she finally grew a backbone and defended Beast Boy and called out all the things Robin had done on their third and _last_ anniversary.

Starfire then lamented that while she stood up to Beast Boy while simultaneously ending her and Robin's relationship, she felt guilty afterwards because it took her three long years to stand up for her missing friend and she felt that had she did that on that fateful night, Beast Boy would still be with the Titans, Cyborg wouldn't be so depressed all the time and neither would Raven.

"…It's only now that I realize that I wasn't a good friend. Not to Raven, not to Cyborg and definitely not to Beast Boy…Not to anyone. I'm such a bad person…" Starfire finished, sniffling at the end.

'_And to think…Hunter truly thought they had turned against him so long ago…'_ X thought to himself before placing his hands on Starfire's arms and moving her away from him so she could look him in the eye.

"I'm not good at cheering anyone up so I'm just going to have to wing it," X warned, causing Starfire to giggle slightly, despite her depressed mood.

"Look, from the way I see it, You are a good friend Starfire but it was your relationship to the Boy Blunder that caused you to look over everything. I'm betting you spent most of your time fretting over him than your depressed friends, correct?"

Starfire nodded sadly.

"But before your relationship with him started, I bet that your friends held top place on your important list, I'm I correct?"

Starfire once again nodded.

"Red, Relationships are tricky. They can be the best thing in the world but at the same time, it can be damaging. Especially for one that follows their emotions freely like I know you do. Look, I'm a bad person, ok? I don't need to sugarcoat it. I lie, I cheat, I steal but hell, I'm honest about it but you Starfire are the epitome of good. Hell, you can be the spokesperson of kindness because tonight when you saved my ass from certain death, despite knowing you couldn't go back home, that proves how good of a person you are. And as for the Beast Boy thing, Better late than never and I'll bet you anything that he still thinks of you as his friend till this day and it's only a matter of time until he comes back."

Starfire wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at X. She was touched at the words he said to her and it showed with not only the small, bashful smile but with that faint blush as well. "A-Are you saying that to cheer me up or do you mean it?" Starfire asked, referring to the words he said about himself earlier.

She could feel how sincere he was but she needed to make sure.

In a move that Red X knew was risky, he removed his mask and laid it beside him and looked at her, crystal blue clashing with emerald green.

"I mean it…" X told her softly, gazing into her eyes.

Starfire was more touched than she was before. Not only did he mean what he said, but he took off his mask so she could see the truth in his eyes.

His real eyes.

Something Robin had never done, even when he was being honest. Combined his genuine honesty and feelings and the lack of affection she had received from her passionless relationship with Robin made Starfire feel a feeling she had not felt since before Beast Boy left the Titans…

Something she had thought she lost…

"You know something Friend X…Galfore always told me that the eyes were a window to the soul and a Tamaranean could tell any emotion from gazing into them…You are telling the truth…And I thank you for that…" Starfire told him softly, her hand touching his cheek softly, her emerald eyes shining brightly as her face glowed gently from the candles around the entire room.

Red X gazed at her with soft eyes, the words beautiful coming into mind as his head started to lean down while hers started to lean up and with a small "Thank you…" From Starfire, the two shared a tender, small kiss.

* * *

Rain: And that ends this chapter. So now we are getting to the knitty gritty. What will happen in the next chapter? Time will tell. Until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Rain: Such a great reception from you guys as always and I thank you guys for the reviews. I'm glad All of you liked the moment between Red X and Starfire. That was a risk I'm glad I took. Now, lets begin the next chapter of **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Mario: Let's a go.

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Ten: Secrets_**

"Gar…I can't keep lying to them…"

Hunter turned his head to Jinx in surprise when she uttered those words to him. In truth, this was the last thing he thought she wanted to speak to him about but he was curious now. After all this time, why did she want to leave now when they were so close in stopping Deathstroke and Flare?

Sitting down on his couch, Hunter gave Jinx a long, hard look before opening his mouth to say "Why? We are close to ending the threat of our enemies."

Jinx lowered her head and let a sad smile form on her lips as she said "I know…I know you need me as the Titan's mole but I can't do it anymore…Things have started to become complicated…"

"But I don't understand…" Hunter responded after giving himself a second to think. This was truly coming out of nowhere to him. From his observations and seeing her interact with the Titans, she fit right in with them so why could she be saying this now?

Hunter motioned for her to sit next to him which Jinx gladly did and for a moment, the two were completely quiet before Hunter asked her "Why?"

Jinx could only turn her head as a memory entered her mind…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Gar…I-I…" Jinx started with sadness seeping into her voice, completely taken aback at the sincere tone in his voice. A much as she wanted to thank him for taking her feelings into consideration, she couldn't…She wouldn't let her heart break…_

_Not again…_

_"I…I admit, This whole ordeal, seeing Raven falling for you is hard…But I'm o-ok now, Field…Trust me..." Jinx quickly turned her head, needing her voice to become strong as a tear fell from her left cheek to the ground._

_ "Think about what I said, Jinx out," She said before switching off her device to her leader. Jinx immediately fell to her knees and let her tears flow freely as she wept. She couldn't hold him back from being happy. He cared for her, she knew this but she couldn't allow him to lose out on something special with Raven either._

_She cared for them both too much to become an issue but how could she not be bothered?_

_He was her first love._

_Hell, she was still in love with him while dating Flash._

_She had been in love with Hunter since he saved her in Gotham while her powers were out. She wanted to be the one to make him smile, laugh and feel like he was worth something but since she joined the Titan, she saw that there was another who was in love with him as well._

_Raven._

_In the time she had joined the Titans, she and Raven had hit it off famously. Even the original Titans were surprised at how they became like sisters. Raven had told Jinx her past, shared with her secrets no one else knew and the fact she admitted that the she was in love with Gar made her realize that out of the two of them, Raven deserves have him…_

_She does not._

_While Raven suffered her entire life, she had a good life. She had parents who loved and supported her, she had friends that cared for her when she decided to join Hive and she could use her emotions and powers with no fear of it taking over her. Sure she had her low points in her life but ultimately, she had a wonderful life as a normal girl, a villain and finally, a heroine._

_Raven had to fight for everything she had ever gotten and Jinx was so proud of her for all that she had done so if there was one thing she could do and if she had to give up the one person she had ever loved...If she had to break her own heart to make her friend, who deserved the greatest things in life…_

_She would._

_So why couldn't she stop crying?_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"I…I can't continue to betray them like this…I can't. Raven deserves so much better than to be a cog in our plans to stop Deathstroke and Flare," Jinx whispered softly while looking down at the floor beneath her but then she caught her slip up.

She was not supposed to mention Raven at all during that.

Seeing the look of surprise on her face caused Hunter to let a smile form on his face. He knew that she and Raven were close due to how he would see them together throughout the city while he was watching them so if anyone was to make her feel guilty, it would be Raven.

"Relax Jinx…its ok, I mean it. I knew from the start that sooner or later, you'd regret being their mole which is why I was more than reluctant to ask you. You don't have to be their mole anymore. Just be careful, Robin's ears are everywhere in that damn tower."

Jinx gave him a bright smile and leaned over to hug him tightly but then she broke away and said "Now that this portion of the talk is over, I need to go. Raven is going to be pissed off at this but she'll be happy in knowing you're here and that you owe her a date…"

It was then that Hunter sighed.

When Jinx had first told him that Raven and the others were not involved in what he called "The Betrayal" he was happy. During his time with the Order, he was so sure they were involved in his banishment and becoming the prey for X-force that he denounced them as family.

And denounce his crush on Raven…Well at least try to do denounce it.

It was hard to get it out of his system at the time but Jinx had helped him get over it but when she told him they had nothing to do, he felt hopeful that things could go back to the way things were before. Hang out with Cyborg, go shopping with Starfire and maybe even be with Raven…

But there was a problem and her name was Jinx.

Jinx had somehow wormed her way into his heart during his time in the order and he knew that his feelings were returned but Raven kept appearing in his mind.

He didn't want to start a relationship while he still cared for Raven, despite feeling like she had betrayed him and on the eve of the Order's destruction, He and Jinx had a long talk and in the end, she understood and took it nicely.

But she had jumped the gun and left before he could get the rest of what he wanted to say out.

He wanted to tell her that even if he and Raven cared for one another, he couldn't be with her either because he truly cared for Jinx in the same way he cared for Raven.

He loved the pink haired girl's laugh, her smile, her hugs and their first and last kiss in one of his favorite pictures they had taken that day.

He couldn't love one while he pined for the other and that is why he honestly couldn't do what Jinx was asking of him. He couldn't use his victory to date Raven when he cared for Jinx and he couldn't allow himself to be with Jinx when he cared for Raven.

It was all so confusing.

But while he swore he would explore his feelings more with the two of them, he knew that right now, he was with one of the women he cared for and it was time she knew it.

"Jen," Hunter started, immediately grabbing her attention. He only used her real name when he was serious about something. "I know you are trying so hard to get Raven and I together but that is where my issue lies…I can't sit here and pretend that what we had was not important to me because it is."

Jinx felt her breath hitch as he said this but he didn't stop because of that.

"When you told me you loved me before the Order was destroyed, I told you that we couldn't be together because of my feelings for Raven…But at the same time, I can't be with Raven for that exact same reason…"

Jinx felt her eyes water for a moment at what he was implying.

He was in love with her…The same way he was in love with Raven…But she can't want him!

She tried everything to get rid of her love of her leader.

Everything!

She tried hating him.

She failed.

She tried being his friend.

That obviously failed.

Hell, she even got a new boyfriend who was someone she actually cared for.

But in the end, it came back to him. Her love for Hunter trumped her caring for Flash.

wall she had been building around him since he admitted his feelings for Raven melted away as she watched him stammer out his words nervously.

"Y-You left that day before I could truly finish what I was trying to say. I can't be with you without pining for her and I can't be with her without pining for you. I care for you Jinx, a lot more than I should. I wish my feelings weren't so confu-" Jinx cut off her leader by placing a soft kiss on his lips, causing him to blink in surprise before returning the kiss slowly.

Jinx shouldn't be doing this.

She was trying to stay away from him and push him towards Raven but she needed this. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. She wanted to feel his arms around her.

She wanted him.

But just because she knew he returned her feelings, she needed to break this up before she fell too deep into him again. Jinx broke the kiss and looked down, her forehead pressing against Hunter and she whispered "Damn you Hunter…Damn you for making me feel this way…"

"I-I'm Sorry Jinx," Hunter told her, his voice shaking as he leaned his forehead against hers with a frown on his face.

Jinx shook her head and gave him a smile, truly scared that if she spoke, she would say the words that had always wanted to leave her mouth towards him. Instead, she apologized as well but that didn't stop her from giving him one last, gentle kiss before she immediately left.

She had to get home.

She needed to clear her head before she did something she would NOT regret but as she left the mansion and walked down the long trail back to the city, she suddenly found herself falling into the shadows below but she then found herself landing on Raven's bed.

"W-What the?" Jinx asked in alarm but that alarm grew into fear as four red eyes appeared glowing in the shadows. Suddenly, the picture

"**_Explain…_**"

"Rae-Rae…" Jinx managed to say, only for Raven to step out from the shadows, black tears flowing from all four of her eyes. **_"Explain this to me!"_** Raven roared out, black tendrils made of energy gripped Jinx's arms, pulling the pink haired girl close to her and that's when Jinx saw the confusion, the betrayal and the pain Raven was in.

"Raven, You know you're my best friend and like a sister to me and I know how bad this looks but you have to believe me Raven, I didn't want to keep this from you…"

"**_Then why did you?!"_** Raven yelled with fury. **_"You knew that I missed him! That I LOVED him and yet you knew where he was! Who he was! And not only that…You are kissing him!"_**

Jinx flinched at the yelling coming from her friend and felt her heart break at the sound but Jinx said "I made a promise to him that I wouldn't tell you guys…"

After a few minutes of silence, Raven's face had morphed back to normal, to the relief of Jinx but when she saw the empath's eyes glistening, she kinda wished Raven was back to her red eyed state.

"Why?" She asked slowly, releasing Jinx's arms, also to Jinx's relief.

Who knew Raven had a strong grip?

"Look, I think it's time I spill the truth but only to you, Cyborg and Starfire…Wait…Where are Cyborg and Starfire?" Jinx asked her with a frown on her face.

Raven turned away from Jinx and said "Cyborg is watching over that woman he helped saved in the alleyway…He's been a bit worried but Starfire? I have no idea where she is…"

* * *

**_Jump City Clock Tower_**

**_Starfire and Red X_**

"This bed is so comfortable X…I don't ever want to leave it," Starfire told the wounded thief as she laid against his battered but warm body, her forehead pressed against his as they shared another small kiss.

It had been like this since the two had shared their first kiss, just lying beside each other with the candles all around the place being their only light as they shared small but meaningful kisses. Starfire had felt many things in her life but at this moment, she felt so complete.

She hadn't felt this way at all, even when she was with Robin. She felt content, yes but never this whole new feeling of completeness. Was she in love? She didn't believe so but with time, she was sure it could be.

"Jason…" She heard him breathe out after their shared kiss, making her a bit confused.

"That's my name Starfire. It's Jason," X told her with a smile.

Starfire realized that she needed to stop comparing Robin to Red X because each time she did, X seemed to always came out on top. "Jason…I like it," She giggled after she said his real name.

She didn't have a clue what Robin's real name was after working with him for so long but she knew Jason's identity, his look, everything and yet, he was still mysterious to her.

"Well then Jason…" She purred out slowly, her body pressing against his while she shuddered at the feel of his hand traveling up her back, her own hand resting on his bandaged stomach.

"Shall we continue?" She asked him and without further notice, the two leaned towards each other to kiss but then Starfire's Communicator began to ring.

"You should get that," She heard him say to her while lazily rubbing the crook of her back, causing Goosebumps to form on her orange skin but when she picked it up, she couldn't help to frown little bit.

"This is Starfire," She said, trying to control the evenness in her voice, despite Jason's hand continuing to rub her back, eliciting a small moan to leave her lips, much to the confusion of Robin who was on the other line.

"Look Starfire…I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I was out of line and I would like it if you came back to the tower right now…" Starfire looked at Robin's face on the other of the communicator and frowned at her leader.

At this time, there was no reason for her to return to the tower.

She was having more fun lying around in X's bed than she ever did at the tower during those three long years.

She didn't want to go back, especially now that she and Red X were "Making out" as she heard some teens say during her days at the mall of shopping.

"That is ok Robin; you said if I helped that scoundrel Red X, I was not permitted to return to the tower. I will take my punishment like a true Titan should," Starfire said with a shudder as she held back an uncontrollable giggle when she felt Jason's smooth hands on her stomach, causing her to feel butterflies inside of said stomach.

"I shall be fine Robin now I will see you tomorrow," She said with finality before she cut off communications with her.

As she switched the communicator off, only to her Jason's smooth voice whisper in her ear "A Scoundrel huh?"

Starfire nodded with a wide smile on her face as they kissed once more, her hands touching his cheeks softly while she felt his thumb rubbing her stomach lazily, causing her to blush slightly.

"You should go back to the tower though Red. They might need you," She shook her head and laid her head on his chest when he turned his body to look at the ceiling.

"I couldn't allow myself to be apart from you while you're wounded or ever…Allow me to stay the night here…." Starfire sleepily replied, her left arm draped on his chest delicately while her eyes were close.

She smiled when she felt his hand drape around her waist and snuggled into his chest a little more before saying "Goodnight Jason..."

She didn't get a chance to hear him say goodnight to because she was out like a light a few moments later.

* * *

**_Titan Tower_**

**_Jinx, Cyborg and Raven_**

"Couldn't we just wait to tell her?" Jinx blew her face with indignation after Raven said this, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her hips to the side.

Neither Jinx nor Raven had their communicators on them at the moment and after Cyborg came in and told them that Starfire wouldn't be returning until tomorrow so it truly didn't matter because when Cyborg told them that he tried to call her, her communicator was shut off for the night.

Cyborg was told about the picture from Raven while Jinx was gone and while he wasn't angry at her, he was disappointed at the fact that she hid the truth from them.

"We can't wait to tell her, I want all three of you in this room to hear this. Especially her because this really involves her…" Jinx replied with a small sigh while she leaned against the wall, carefully avoiding looking at the Raven, much to Cyborg's confusion.

"Why?" Raven asked.

Jinx was silent for a few seconds, trying to find an easier way to answer this lightly but when she couldn't find anything, she decided to just blurt it out. "Because Flare is Ryand'r…Also known as Wildfire…Meaning, that our enemy is he brother…"

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

**_Deathstroke_**

"Have you called for me, my lord?" Flare asked with a bow to Deathstroke's direction while he gazed into the many cameras that was focused on all the titans.

One Camera had Flash and Bee sleeping in a bed without clothes on in a hotel nearby.

Another had Starfire and Red X Sleeping together with their clothes on but underneath the covers.

The next had a faraway look at Jinx and Hunter kissing and last had one incident that explained Robin's hate for Beast Boy.

"Tomorrow, we shall meet the Titans…But we will not fight them yet…" Deathstroke answered, petting his purring black cat.

"Things are tense in that giant T shaped tower and I will uncover the sins that they hide…And break their team apart before I kill them so rest up my apprentice for tomorrow, we get rid of the Titans…Once and For all."

* * *

Rain: Oh boy, what a plan Deathstroke has made but he's leaving out two wildcards known as Red X and Hunter. What will happen next time? Find out on **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Mario: See you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain: Hey, guys. Rain the Lingering Sentiment here and I'm coming at you guys with a new chapter. So sit back and enjoy the show!

Mario: ~standing behind a keyboard~ Here we go! ~tilts hat with a wink before playing the "Keyboard cat song"~

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Eleven: History Lesson_**

Raven and Cyborg were up bright and early the morning after Jinx's surprising revelation about Starfire's brother…Their enemy, Ryand'r also known as Flare but Jinx didn't want to tell more until Starfire had returned home and both Titans knew that Jinx would tell them more today.

Today is where Jinx will tell them more about how she knew Flare, Blackfire, the two mysterious people, most of their honorary titans and…Him but they were currently waiting for Starfire who still hadn't returned home after saving Red X the night before.

"Man, when will she get here?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular with a small stretch as he, Raven and Jinx stood on the roof of the tower, waiting for the Tamaranean princess.

"Patience is a virtue Cy," Jinx told him with a small smirk on her face while Raven meditated in silence.

After a few moments of silence, Starfire's form could be seen flying in front of the rising sun, waving her hands with a large smile on her face and she wasn't faking that smile either like she normally would. She had a magical night with the dashing rouge known as Red X or as she knows him now, Jason Todd.

'_Jason Todd…'_ Starfire thought to herself with a dreamy smile on her face.

Last night and early this morning had to be at the top of her greatest time ever list. Starfire spun in the air as she flew towards the tower, her hands clutched together and pressed against her chest. Jason had been so kind, so gentle, so loving to her.

Way more than Robin had ever been.

Robin was a chaste boyfriend, he said he cared but he never proved it.

Even his kisses held no meaning behind them but a stranger, an enemy that had fought them and beaten them at a few times showed her what true affection was last night and it was a mind blowing experience for her.

But it wasn't just the kissing and the light touches that sent electricity up her spine, it was also his personality.

She found out that he was a lot kinder than she thought he was, even if it was hidden under his cocky exterior and after the two woke up, she cooked him a modest, mustard free breakfast while inwardly thanking Jinx for teaching her to cook and beamed when he kissed her as thanks.

He shared a little of his past with her while she did the same and by the time she got the call, their talk had become a very deep one and neither wanted it to truly end but Starfire told him that she would return in the middle of the night but she then made it very clear with a hard and passionate kiss that she wanted to come back, not only to help him out but because she wanted…Needed to be with him, a lot more than she wanted to be with Robin.

"Hello friends!" Starfire exclaimed as she landed on the roof and twirled around happily much to the confusion of her three friends but she didn't mind. She was in a glorious mood but little did she know, Jinx would take that mood down with extreme prejudice.

"Ok, before we start Jinx, mind telling us why Robin, Flash or Bee isn't here with us?" Cyborg asked curiously, gazing down at her with his onyx eyes, making her stare back at him in a dreamy daze before she shook her head and replied "While Bee is my friend and Flash is my Boyfriend…They are Robin's friends, especially Flash. If either of them knew, they would tell Robin and I know _he_ wouldn't like that one bit."

"Wait, who are you guys talking about?" Cyborg asked with a tilt of his head.

Raven narrowed her eyes and pulled Jinx away by the forearm and asked in a hushed whisper "There is no need to hide who he is from us anymore Jinx, why do you need to hide it?"

"Because I'm not sure how to tell them yet. I honestly don't even know how to start all of this off…" Jinx replied with a cross of her arms with an uncomfortable look on her face.

She had discussed it with Hunter and her team Raven left the room and told them of her dilemma. Hunter who looked annoyed at this but then he sighed. Jinx knew that Hunter didn't like this but she felt that he knew she was pegged in a corner by Raven.

"_She was always the first to figure out everything…She'll likely be the one to find out who I really am after you tell them how you came into contact with me and the gang…When she finds out, try and keep her contained…I don't need her pissed at me…More than she already is that is,"_ She replayed Hunter's words in her mind had told her with a sigh as his hologram showed him scratching the back of his head.

"And this leader is?" Cyborg asked with a suggestive shrug only for Jinx to shrug back, telling him that she wasn't going to spill the beans to him at this time.

"Ok…Enough games, Tell us what's this all about…" Raven ordered stoically while gazing into Jinx's eyes.

Jinx nodded and looked at the sky for a moment in thought before saying "It was about a year before I joined the Titans…I was in Gotham city visiting my cousin but one night, I got bored and went out for a good time…"

"What happened?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Well, this was during the time my powers were evolving so I couldn't use them…I went out to a club and a few guys who obviously drunk too much tried to put the moves on me. I refused and then they started to get to hands on so I kicked their asses and took their money. Little did I know, they were goons of a guy known as Chance. A really bad guy that was ready to do some terrible things to me, had _he _not showed up…"

"He?" Two of the three asked in curiosity but Raven's eyes bore into the soft one's of Jinx's, who seemed to replay the memory in her head.

Jinx nodded and looked at the sky as she remembered her encounter with them. "Yeah…Beastboy…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Gotham Alleyway_**

_"Shit! These guys don't give up!" Jinx exclaimed while holding her bleeding side as she dashed through the alleyway of the Afterlife club. She knew that the moment she kicked the ass of a few goons that their boss, the local mercenary known as Chance would come after her._

_And he was a huge badass that had managed to escape the freaking Batman!_

_Something unheard of in this time of life in Gotham._

_She had put up a pretty good fight against him but when he managed to slice open her side with his blade, she knew she had to escape._

_She truly despised her powerless form right now._

_If she had her powers, she would have put up more of a fight but right now? She was utterly useless and that was something that infuriated her._

_Turning a corner of the alley, Jinx swore as she found herself blocked off by a wall. Shit! She was trapped and she could hear the heavy footsteps of the man she had pissed off._

_"It seems out little pink angel has trapped herself…"_

_Jinx gritted her teeth and turned around and saw a large man in a black suit with a high-tech gold armor on his body, a gold mask with red glass over his eyes standing with his arms crossed._

_"Such a pity our game has ended…Now you have two options…" The armored man said while opening his hand to her direction. "One, you can come back to the Afterlife and…Entertain my men that you have beaten and stolen from…Or you can die the lowest of scum. Your choice, pink angel."_

_Jinx didn't even hesitate to flick her middle finger up, saying with a smirk "Trust me when I say, fuck you and your foot soldiers you sack of golden shit. You can only kill me once."_

_"Ah yes, but who says I can't make it last until you expire?" The man said before pulling out his sword and pointing it at her. "I plan to use your body and kill you, all at the same time…So prepare!"_

_Closing her eyes, she was truly prepared to have the life snatched from her but she then heard something crashing through a wall and that was when she opened her eyes and received a surprise._

_Standing before her was a male standing with his back against her, his tattered cloak and hood flowing to the side but then she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time._

_ "You know? I thought Dr. Light was bad but you take the cake." _

_She couldn't believe it._

_That voice belonged to the runt from the Teen Titans. _

_It was distinct enough that she could pick it out in a crowd of people at the mall but there was something different. It was more darker and lower but the reason she could recognize it was due to the humor that she could hear falling from his words._

_"Y-You're Beastboy!" Jinx exclaimed with wide eyes. _

_The runt merely laughed at her, a surprisingly smooth laugh which caused her to pause. "Nah, Beastboy died a long time ago…I'm just a wanderer looking for purpose…"_

_She heard the growl of the enemy coming from the wall and without warning, Chance shot out with his blade pointed at her savior but he merely shattered into a million fireflies around him but then she watched as the runt reformed behind Chance and grabbed the back of his head and rammed it face first into the brick wall next to them, sending him through the wall._

_The former Titan turned his head to look at her and she managed to catch a glimpse of his face. _

_While the bottom half of his face was covered by a thin black cloth mask, it was his eyes that captivated her._

_His jade colored eyes seemed to glow under the tattered hood that was over his head, almost sparkling but before she could say anything else, he closed his eyes in a way she knew he was smiling and heard him say "Stay put, I'll handle this guy," before he waltzed inside the antique store._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"He completely tore that guy apart and when Batman showed up, Beastboy was sitting on top of him and Batman actually looked amused. It was later I found out that he was working with Batman to catch him," Jinx said with a wistful smile on her face as she leaned her head on the ledge of the top of the tower.

"So what happened afterwards?" Cyborg asked in interested, wanting to know all that his little brother had done during their time apart.

Jinx gave a little smile and couldn't help the blush that formed on her face.

"He had just…vanished in the firefly storm he calls it. I…I spent the next few days looking for him, to thank him for saving my life. I didn't want to do it but he deserved that much but I never did until he appeared with me, all while those damn eyes were sparkling. Cocky bastard…I asked to join up with him and after a few minutes, I became his partner."

Jinx took a breath and continued on.

"We had been all over the world, just wandering and during that time, we picked up Bushido and Ravager during their bouts with their own personal opponents, Silver Sable and the Silver Samurai. So for a few months we stayed in japan and became the "Untamable Outlaws" before we decided to move back to the states to go onto Grand City and became the Outlaws of Grand. The four of us made a huge name for ourselves and encountered some brand new villains but what surprised us was that Red X was there."

Starfire was now paying even more attention than she was when she mentioned Jason's Alter Identity. "He was as sneaky as ever but surprisingly, Him and Beast Boy had developed an easy going rivalry despite being enemies but after that mission to save me, Ravager and Bushido from three villains that was hunting us down, you guys might know them as Mr. Freeze, The Riddler and Poison Ivy"

All three of them gasped.

"Separate, we were able to beat them but when those three were together…It was hopeless. Thanks to Red X, we were able to melt the Iceman, Out riddle the Riddler and drain the poison out of Ivy. Excuse the puns I might have made. It was then that X joined the team but he and Beast Boy maintained a strong rivalry but became as close as brothers."

"After our amazing battle, We were soon in another one with Brother Blood and a perfect clone of Cyborg which he called Android…It killed both me and Beast Boy to fight him because it looked just like him…Just without his darling personality and Android had us dead beat until an unlikely savor came and defeated him and her name was Blackfire…"

"Whoa, hold up," Cyborg said, causing Jinx to look at him. "Blackfire, the same Blackfire that sold Starfire to slavery, tried to get her to marry that ugly thing on Tamaran and before that had tried to get Starfire taken to jail in her place. That Blackfire?"

Jinx nodded.

"What was my sister doing to save you and our friends? Is she not a bad guy?" Starfire asked with a confused look on her face.

"She used to be Star but when we saw her, she was nothing how I saw her on the news. She looked almost…Broken. She was pale, her hair was dried and pale, she was wearing a dark green cloak, her eyes had black circles beneath them, and she looked so weak. But while she was weak, she still helped us defeat both Blood and Android but after that. She collapsed."

"Beast Boy stayed at her side for days afterwards, washing her unconscious body, feeding her and all around being the nice guy he is and once she woke up, he continued doing those things and while she always hated it, she enjoyed it at the same time."

Raven became a little uncomfortable at the thought of Beast Boy washing off Blackfire's body and being all soft and gentle with her and from the look on Jinx's face signified that she hadn't liked it either

"Soon, she was back at full strength but instead of betraying us like we all feared, she joined out team, turning out five man team to six and soon, we got our seventh member known as Static Shock or simply Static. A few months after we defeated him, Blood managed to get his hands on Static with the help of Dr. Light and Mad Mod and sent them after us. Despite us having the numbers advantage, he was one of the hardest fighters we've ever had to battle due to his powers…and we would've lost had Blackfire not managed to wake him up out of his delusion."

Seeing the three Titans so enraptured in her story caused Jinx to smile as she continued "We defeated them and after an apology from him they joined up but by then, I was beginning to miss jump city and it showed during the month when we got the attention of the Souzetsu Gourei no Kurobuchi (Grand Order of the Black Edge). …In the form of Hotspot and Argent."

"Souzetsu Gourei no Kurobuchi?" Raven asked curiously and could only nod when Jinx grinned, giving her answer.

"Yeah. It is a place that would house heroes that had no control of their powers and not only help them control it but even make them stronger than before. Hotspot and Argent were the two that came on his behalf. Considering we were all wounded from a battle with Static, we decided to take them up on that. Just to see what it was like but out of all of us, Hunter was very interested."

"But why?" Cyborg asked.

Jinx shrugged.

She never did realize why he was so interested in that place but at the time, it was a good idea for him to be interested in it because they really needed it.

"The place was a huge temple and it was truly amazing and the people I met was awesome but after that year of traveling, I really wanted to go home…But in the month before I left…Beastboy lost and I confused Tamaranean wandering alone near the Temple and with a kind heart, he bought this Tamaranean to the temple to help him…He was the shyest person there…His smiles were always small and he barely spoke a word…His name was Ryand'r, also known as Wildfire…"

Starfire looked at Jinx with shock in her eyes.

Her Brother…He was Alive and on earth?

Starfire wanted to jump for joy and find her loving brother but one look at Jinx told her that something was amiss with the pink haired teen so she stayed quiet and continued to listen.

"Blackfire was scared when he first appeared and rightfully so. She had sent him to a faraway planet in order to save his life from something so when he just showed up one day, she was afraid he would be angry but he wasn't. He was a kind person and he melded into our group easily and that's when I decided to leave the Order and the Outlaws."

"When I told our grandmaster and the others this, they were sad but they accepted my choice but as a going away thing, they sent me and the Outlaws including Ryand'r on one last mission to stop A very powerful villain known as Mystique from getting some compound to make some deadly weapon….He worked so well with the others as well as myself that I believed he was a welcomed addition to the Outlaws so when my time was up…We took this picture."

Jinx held up the picture that had her and all of their friends on it while also saying "It was in this picture that my feelings for Beastboy finally exploded. I didn't want to leave without him knowing how I felt about him after all we had been through and he returned those feelings but we didn't get together…"

"Why?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes, her hurt voice betraying the deadly look on her face. "That would have been the perfect time for you two to have your "Happy Ending" so why did he deny you?"

Jinx gave Raven a sad smile, tears glistening in her eyes, taking Raven aback but as Jinx was about to open her mouth, Cyborg said "So what happened next?"

It took all of Raven's will power not to kill the large titan there.

Snapping out of her sadness, Jinx continued with "Before I really left, He asked me to join the Titans to watch after you guys since he was worried about you guys…" Jinx looks at the picture of her friends and gave it a bitter smile.

"I didn't like it because of two reasons… I felt like I would be betraying the Outlaws and two…" Jinx let a scowl form on her face as she whispered "At the time, I despised each and every one of you…I wanted nothing more than to hurt all of you for all this shit that befell Beastboy the night he left the Titans…"

The three titans looked at her in alarm.

They had never seen Jinx look so pissed off before in their lives but before they could ask what had happened, she immediately continued with "But I agreed to it anyways and the rest is history but….Had I known what would befall Blackfire, Static and Beastboy along with everyone else in the Order after that incident…I wouldn't have left…"

Raven stared at her friend who had suddenly grown quiet and asked her "What happened to them? What happened to Beast Boy? Jinx, what happened to him?"

"He died ok? He died….Sure, his mind was still alive as well as his body but his heart was gone for a long time. After what happened, he's consumed by vengeance against Flare and Deathstroke as well as guilt…" Jinx explained and seeing their confused but sad looks, she explained.

"You guys remember two months ago where I took my vacation to "get away from it all?"" At the nods of the three, Jinx said "I had actually gone to the Order to see all of my friends and Beastboy again but during that time the Temple was attacked by an army of Death-Bots…It was a war."

The three Titans were now on edge as Jinx continued but Starfire and Raven the most.

One wondering about her family and the other about Beastboy.

"Everyone was dying left and right. All of our masters died to protect the young students but in the end, they died as well. By the time the sun rose….Grandmaster Kessoku was left along with a few students and the Outlaws but during their battle, Ryand'r noticed Deathstroke going into the temple and retrieve something so Beastboy, Ryand'r, Blackfire and X charged inside while me and the others fought the Death-Tanks outside but after them but from what X told me…That's when things went wrong."

"When the four of them managed to corner Deathstroke, he made a subtle nod and suddenly, Ryand'r pulled out a blade and stabbed Blackfire straight through and normally, nothing could pierce a Tamaranean's skin but this sword could and before any of them had to act, Ryand'r shot X and Beastboy down to the ground and that's all he could recall…but the one thing he remembered before he blacked out was Deathstroke saying "Good work…My apprentice…""

Starfire gasped out in pure horror when Jinx said this and nearly blacked out.

Her brother was Deathstroke's apprentice…Then that meant that Flare was… "No…That can't be true…Please don't tell me it's true!" Starfire wailed out, her hands to her face as she took a step back. She hoped, she prayed to whatever god was out there that Flare was her brother.

"I'm sorry Star…Its true…" Starfire fell to her knees and looked lifelessly into the sky as this processed into her brain.

Her brother had killed her sister who was now a good guy…and allied himself with the destructive Deathstroke….

But Jinx wasn't done.

"Beastboy...He was beside himself when he awoke and found out what had happened but it even got worse when the machines started to destroy everything. He was too weak to fight so I was carrying him and we watched as all of it…Our friends…Our home…Everything we knew since we arrived was destroyed…"

Jinx choked back a sob as the screams of her friends echoed within the depths of her mind. "But there was more…The Temple resided on a small island out in Japan and it was near Tokyo. Now…We managed to defeat the machine yesterday that was going to destroy nearly a quarter of the city by itself. Now imagine thirty of those very same machines on a small island near a large city…So many innocent people were in danger."

"Static…He and Blackfire were deeply in love and on the day we took that picture, the two of them finally admitted their feelings so when we told him she was dead…He was suicidal. He went mad with grief and refused to leave…Even in his grief, he knew that he was the only one still alive that could hold back the explosion so Beastboy, in all of his grief, gave the command to Static to complete his duty."

"Static sacrificed himself to keep the explosion contained and it worked but thanks to that, only the island was gone...Beastboy blamed himself for losing Static and Blackfire, he blamed himself for introducing his team and the Order to Flare and most of all, he regretted ever becoming leader of the Outlaws…"

"So he disbanded The Outlaws….And disappeared for a month but the others, myself included stayed with Grandmaster Kessoku until He returned but his thirst for vengeance and his guilt had changed him…Beastboy died that day…and in his place…Was Hunter…"

"I knew it…" Raven said after ten minutes of pure silence.

Her mind piecing together all the clues both he and Jinx had subconsciously left her but she was so blinded by her thoughts that she was distracted to do it but now that she knew….

"I need to find him," Raven said as she stood on her two feet and began to walk towards the edge. Her heart pounding in her chest at the impending meeting between her and Hunter but before she could get far, all of their communicators rang and when they all looked at them…They saw the two tone mask of pure evil….

"Hello Titans..."

* * *

Rain: Now you know how everything went down. What will happen next…Find out next time on **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Mario: See you next time…


	12. Chapter 12

Rain: And here I am with another chapter of **_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw! _**So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we ~knocked into the sky~ woah oh oh oh oh! *twinkle*

Luigi: ~kicks the ground~ Here we go!

* * *

**_Teen Titans: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Twelve: Sins revealed_**

"_Attention Titans…I have the city as my hostage…"_

All Seven Titans rushed downtown with different means of transportation as Deathstroke's message rang through their heads.

"_How you may be wondering. Well, I have placed several of my Death-Bombs all over the city with enough explosive power to wipe this city off of the face of the earth…"_

Each one tried to figure out what was his diabolical plan this time but as they neared the place where Deathstroke and Flare would be waiting for them, they realized that this may be his ultimate plan yet.

"_All of you are to report to the designated area in less than ten minutes and if you fail, kiss this city goodbye and I do mean all of you. If even one of you doesn't show up, I will blow Jump city away…"_

This place was an abandoned television studio that the team was heading too but they remember how it became abandoned in the first place. When they fought a very powered up and very suicidal Control Freak a year back.

He had trapped them in this studio and forced them to watch every fear play out in his house of horrors and he nearly succeeded in killing the Titans all had it not been for Cyborg's one time use transportation beam to get them out of the exploding building, killing Control Freak in the resulting explosion.

The Titans nearly broke up after this as well but with Starfire acting as the heart, the Titans came out of this battle with a stronger bond that they had since Beast Boy had left, which wasn't saying much. So now they were back at the very place that nearly ended the Titans but instead of a suicidal Control Freak, It was a very cold hearted, Magnificent Bastard known as Deathstroke with his Axe crazy apprentice, Flare.

"_And Titans…Be prepared…"_

"We're here…" Robin uttered as his team stepped through the doors of Deathstroke's master plan.

"And with time to spare…" Cyborg added as he activated his sonic cannon. Knowing Deathstroke, anything could happen at any second so no one was taking any chances or letting their guards down.

"Cyborg, Raven, scan this place," Robin ordered with his right hand raised, telling them all to halt their movements. Cyborg and Raven nodded with one a red glow of Cyborg's eyes and black energy slowly filling Raven's eyes, the two looked over the entire place but there was nothing there.

"Not seeing anything…" Cyborg said, the light from his red eye fading slowly.

"Likewise," Raven said, her eyes returning to normal with a blink.

"Split up," Robin ordered while walking forward, already distancing himself from the team before Raven or Cyborg could argue him down.

The aforementioned Titans shook their heads and did as they were told but instead of completely splitting up, Cyborg suggested they stayed in groups of three. So Cyborg, Jinx and Raven went one way while Starfire, Bee and Flash went another.

* * *

**_Team One_**

**_Cyborg, Raven and Jinx_**

"Looks guys" Jinx suddenly spoke up after a few minutes of walking in the creepy TV station, getting Cyborg and Raven's attention. "I'm sorry for keeping everything from you it's just…"

"You promised Beast Boy that you wouldn't tell. You kept your word so that proves you're a trustworthy person Jinx. We forgive you," Cyborg said with a smile, which caused Jinx to smile as well but when she looked at Raven, she frowned and noticing Raven's own frown and silence.

Raven truthfully didn't know what to do at this point.

She wanted to forgive Jinx. Jinx was doing something for the person she loved and if Raven was in that situation, she would have done the same and yet her anger was too great at this point in time and there was nothing she could do to divert it…But still, Jinx was like her sister and in time perhaps she could forgive her.

But just as she was going to say something a hand grabbed Cyborg's foot and tugged him through the ground and then, something crashed up from the ground and tackled Raven to the ceiling where she remained, leaving Jinx alone

"Raven! Cyborg!" Jinx screamed out before she too was speared backwards through a wall and quickly rendered unconscious. "Just as planned…" Deathstroke said as he admired his handy work at disposing three of the Titans so far, knowing Flare will handle the next three.

* * *

**_Team Two_**

**_Starfire, Bee and Flash_**

"_Red…I have a bad feeling something is going to happen today…"_

"_You worry too much Jason. I will be fine. All of my friends will be there with me. Do not fret."_

"_Still…Take this with you…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a beacon. If something happens and you need help, that will lead me straight to you.."_

"_Jason…Thank you."_

Starfire smiled at the little memory as her hand fingered the X-shaped tracker hanging around her neck. She knew she was supposed to be mad at Red X and Jinx for keeping the secret about her brother and Beast Boy to themselves but Beast Boy had promised Jinx not to tell so perhaps he told the same thing to X so she couldn't stay mad at them for long but what now that she knew Flare was her brother…What could she do?

He was evil.

There was no thought about that.

He betrayed Beast Boy and his team and killed her sister, who was a good guy now but at the same time…That was her brother, her young brother at that.

Before she had any more time to think however, she heard Flash's scream echo throughout the place, giving her warning bells in her head.

She turned around and shot her star lasers into the shadows but then she heard Bee's scream as well but before she could do anything, Flare's smirking figure fly out from beneath her, grab her neck and sent her crashing through the ceiling and into a room on the top floor where he then twisted his body and threw her to the ground hard, causing spider web cracks to form around her but before the darkness claimed her, she pressed the tracker on her neck and snatched it off her neck and feebly threw it into the shadows.

* * *

**_Robin_**

Robin grunted as he continued to walk alone in the dark of this spooky place and felt a chill run up his spine but from what? His answer came when Deathstroke's right fist flew out of the shadows and hit Robin square in the face, sending him stumbling back but before he could at least try to fight back, Flare's form appeared behind him and chopped his neck, knocking the boy wonder unconscious but the last words he heard before everything went black was "Good work…My apprentice"

* * *

**_One hour later_**

Cold water splashed upon each of the Titans face, causing them all to wake up in a sputter.

"What the? Where are we?" Cyborg shouted out as he struggled against the chair that had the thickest pair of steel around his wrists. "Hello Titans, It has been awhile since we had a formal meeting," Deathstroke said with a light hint of smugness in his voice, causing Robin to snarl menacingly.

"And I suggest none of you try to get out of these chairs. Mad Mod made them for me just before I snapped his neck as thanks," Deathstroke chuckled.

"Each chair is fitted to deactivate all of your powers and in your case Robin, your special skills. So that means all of us will be here in a formal gathering, enjoying each other's company…And if that doesn't suit you guys, we can watch a few films."

"What are you talking about _Slade_?" Robin asked, venom in his voice as he said the man's former name.

Deathstroke answered his question by stepping up to him and back handed him, making Robin's head whip to the side from the man's vicious blow and said "First off my Former apprentice, my name is Deathstroke. It always has been and secondly, these are films," Deathstroke held up four discs.

A butler walked out from the shadows and took the discs from out of Deathstroke's hand and placed one in the DVD and pressed play, revealing two eerily grunts and moans of pleasure and that was when they looked up to see Flash and Bee in all their glory, naked on the bed in the middle of having sex.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg yelled in fury, his heart breaking at the sight while the other titans were sitting there in shock but none were shocked than the two titans that were on screen.

This wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone, let alone Jinx and Cyborg and yet here they were, watching as Bee and Flash climaxed in tandem and from the sounds of Bee's whimpers of pleasure, she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

_"W-Wally…" _The onscreen Bee whimpered out while pulling him close to kiss him lightly.

"You see Titans, I have been very busy in thinking about how I could defeat you but in the end, I realized that only your secrets could defeat you so I hid away, for many years to discover the dark secrets and I have a juicy one with Ms. Bee and Mr. Flash here…This will no doubt hurt the iron giant here," Deathstroke said with a cocky tone, no doubt smirking behind his helmet.

"_Bee…That was amazing…"_ the onscreen Flash murmured hotly.

_"You were amazing Flash. Thank you for being my first…"_ If Cyborg didn't look heartbroken and angry before, he definitely was mad now.

She always told him that she would wait until they get married to consummate their love and yet here she was, with someone he viewed as a friend, having sex….

_"Bee…I know it's only been a year since we started this but…After all the time we spent together, getting to know each other both emotionally and now physically…I think I can finally tell you this…I love you…"_

"_Y-You love me..?"_

"_Yeah…More than anything else in my life…"_

"_Flash…I love you too, much more than anything or anyone else in my life…"_ Cyborg flinched in pain when he heard this and saw them share a heartfelt kiss before the DVD went off.

"Flash and Bumblebee sitting on his bed, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Deathstroke said with a satisfying grin as he looked at Flash and Bee's stunned looks. "I want to see you all suffer the truths here today and looking at the Cyborg's betrayed faces, I believe it worked."

"I can't believe you Flash," Jinx whispered softly, a little bit of hurt in her voice as she stared at the two guilty Titans sitting together by force. It is true, while she was in love with Hunter, she did care about Flash enough to give him a shot and was a little hurt that he would cheat on her but in the end, she did it really matter when their relationship was built on nothing?

But while she wasn't truly hurt about her failed relationship, she was very pissed at Bumblebee. Cyborg loved her dearly and often thought of proposing to her and actually planned to do so next week so for this to happen made her furious.

"You fucking bitch…" Jinx exclaimed, looking at Bee with rage in her pink eyes. "How dare you sit there and hurt Cyborg like this. He loved you with all of his heart, wanting to be with you and yet you wouldn't give him the time of day! And now we see why because while you ignored him, you decided on fucking my now Ex-boyfriend behind our backs?!" She exclaimed while Bee glared at her with scorn.

"You know what, you don't even know the full story. Only what Deathstroke is showing you! All Cyborg wanted was to find Beast Boy. He didn't spend time with me and missed many of our dates and you were so up on him and Raven, you ignored Flash so we turned to each other for the love you two didn't give us but that didn't mean I didn't love Cyborg or Flash didn't love you!"

"Well the way you two are cuddling and whispering "I love you" Is telling me otherwise" Jinx said mockingly, making Bee snarl in fury.

"Flash, Bee…you two have shamed the Titans…" Robin said with that Leader tone in his voice, further digging the knife further in the two Titan's hearts but that's when Deathstroke clapped his hands in amusement.

"Friends please. This is what Deathstroke wants. To turn us against each other. We cannot split. We must stay together and stand stall through this otherwise he will win!" Starfire urged but that's when Deathstroke stopped his clapping and turned to her while signaling his butler to change the DVD again, saying "It's funny you say that Starfire because it's time for your DVD…Oh and Robin…Pay very close attention. You may recognize this person."

The next DVD showed Starfire helping Red X into his clock tower then it showed Starfire removing his clothes, wrapping and disinfecting his wounds then the talking began but what made Robin see red was when Starfire kissed his rival from both his time in the Titans and his Time after splitting from Batman in the form of Red Hood but then it got worst.

The next scene showed the conversation Robin had with Starfire from her side and it turned his face redder than anything when he saw the thief boldly slid his hand on the covers and began to heavily stroke the now moaning princess.

Starfire looked red with a large blush but she surprisingly, she wasn't ashamed by her actions. In fact, seeing it made her smirk. That night was a turning point in her life for her. She was no longer bound by Robin's arrogant, selfish attitude. She was free and she celebrated that with such a naughty event.

"Starfire…You…Bitch…" Robin growled out, his eyes looking at hers with a menacing edge but she stared back into his evenly, her smirk still on her face.

"Robin, you made the mistake of telling me not to return to the tower that night…You made the mistake of hurting me many times. You made the mistake of breaking my heart till the point that the words of our "enemy" could not only heal me but make me fall for him. I told you, You were not the Robin I fell in love with and after your inexcusable actions from the past three years and even before then, I believe I fell in love with a version of you that didn't exist. I broke up with you the night of our anniversary. Did you think me not returning any of your horrible attempts at being romantic was because I had too much on my mind?"

Robin was seething at this point and for the first time in his life, he wanted to reach out and strike Starfire's calm face but his humiliation wasn't done yet for Deathstroke had one more DVD left and this one would cause the Titans to implode.

"Ah, my former apprentice…That look of anger and humiliation suits you so well but now, it's time for the piece of résistance…" The Butler took out Starfire's DVD and placed in Robin's and the scene that the already angered Titans would only get even worse.

"This is Robin's deepest, Darkest secret. I'm sure you all will know what this DVD is about by the end of it…Enjoy the show…"

* * *

**_Titan Video Camera_**

**_Three years ago_**

"_Friend beast Boy, I'm glad you were able to show me around town today. I really enjoyed the Mall of shopping you showed me" Starfire said with shining eyes while Beast Boy only smiled at his friend. Since Robin was busy, Beast Boy and Originally Cyborg had planned to show the alien girl around the city Cyborg had things to do with Bee so it was up to Beast Boy to show her around._

_The two had a blast going to every amusement park ride and eating cotton candy, eating all tons of food with extra mustard for Starfire and extra soy cheese for Beast Boy and finally, the two had gone to the mall to shop but now they were back home where Beast Boy helped Starfire take her backs to her room. "I had tons of fun today Friend Beast Boy. This…"Date" Was fun" She then leaned down and placed a friendly kiss on his lips before closing the door, causing Beast Boy to smile and walk off, whistling a little tune to himself but someone was watching and that person was angry._

_A few hours later, Beast Boy was playing with a few legos when the door burst open and Robin stepped into his room and slammed Beast Boy against the wall, scaring and confusing the hell out of the green Titan. "Rob! What the hell man!" _

"_Stay away from her,." Robin uttered through clenched teeth._

"_What?" Beast Boy questioned in confusion._

"_Stay away from Starfire…She belongs to **ME**. You come near her again, I swear to everything that the moment you step out of line, I will kick you out of the Titans," Robin threatened, the grip on his shirt tightening._

_Beast Boy slapped the leader's hands away from him and said "Starfire is my friend and you can't keep us away from each other, especially if we're both on the same team together. So back up!" Beast Boy shoved Robin away, sending the Boy wonder on the ground with a soft thud, caused by all the clothes on the floor._

_Robin glared at him for a moment before getting up off the ground and said "You're going to regret that…"stomping to the door but then he stopped and turned back to the green Titan and said "….I promise you that you will regret it…" And with that, he walked off, the door slamming behind him._

**_Fast Forward – After Beast Boy was kicked off_**

_Robin walked into his room with a smirk on his face after Beast Boy left the Tower and the Titans forever. "I told him that he would regret it…Not only did he get near **MY** woman, he nearly killed us all…He finally showed us what a true monster he really was…Now then monster boy, Let's see how well you survive when the police are after you…" _

_Robin picked up the phone and said "Hello, I want to place an arrest warrant. His name is Beast Boy of the Teen Titans…He's under arrest for attempted murder on the other Titans' lives…Remember, he can change into anything so send the special unit after him...Thank you. Call me when you catch him...Or if he is killed…" _

_Robin hung up and pointed up his glass of water towards his window as rain hit it, toasting the city. "To the arrest and punishment of the wild animal. Now you will learn to never touch my woman"_

**_Disc ends_**

* * *

All was silent after what Robin had done to Beast Boy. No one could say a word. The gravity of what Robin had done had dawned on them mere seconds after watching this. Robin had gotten rid of Beast Boy not only because of the Beast incident but because of his friendship with Starfire…

And not only that, he had the X-Force being brought in to find and take him to jail where all of the villains they had put away were…And had Beast not gotten away and got sent to that jail…He would have….

"H-How could you?" Starfire asked, tears rolling down her face in both rage and anguish.

It was her fault.

Because she was Beast Boy's friend, he got kicked off the team.

It was her fault…

"How could you do that to him?" She screamed out in anger as more tears fell from her eyes. "He was my friend, my best human friend and you kicked him off because you thought I was yours? Not only do I feel sad that it was my fault he was kicked off, I feel mortified. I feel mortified that I met you and fell for you….And Robin…I wasn't yours, I never was and after seeing what you can do to your "Friends", I'm glad I'm not yours because would probably kill me yourself."

"Star, Slade is throwing this all out proportion," Robin feebly fought back, only for Cyborg to laugh bitterly.

"No, Deathstroke showed us the truth. You were afraid that Beast Boy would take her from you…I remember now that before you kicked him off, you were always trying to keep those two apart but when he left, you were relaxed…I should've realized it then…And not only did you kick him out for this bogus claim, you claimed that he tried to kill us! You had the X-Force go after him! All because you were scared of losing Star but guess what? After trying to keep her on a leash, you didn't lose her to the person you feared would take her, you lost her to a villain, your evil counterpart but I guess we had it wrong…Red X isn't the evil one…You are."

Cyborg sneered at Robin and with a hate filled glare.

If anyone had told him that Robin would've been responsible of something so evil, Cyborg wouldn't have believed him.

Robin may have been on a high horse all the time but Robin was his friend and he didn't believe the Boy wonder could do something so…cold hearted like this, especially to his little brother but after seeing the evidence…Robin was no friend of his…or a leader.

"You sent the forces after him…Robin, you must've known what would have happened if they caught him right? No, scratch that, You knew didn't you? You knew that if they caught him, they would've placed him where they placed all of the villains we put in there…They would've killed him but maybe, that was a part of your plan. As if you couldn't become more of a dickhead," Flash said, his head shaking in disgust.

While Flash and Beast Boy didn't know each other that well, Flash knew that Beast Boy cared about the Titans like his own family and to see the head matriarch of said "Family" try to get you killed was like dousing him with cold water…Flash had lost all respect for his former friend.

"And I thought you couldn't get any worse. You kicked out your friend, set him up to be arrested and from what Jinx said, you nearly died. Robin, you always say that the Titans should not only be teammates and friends but a family as well but you don't treat family that way…You don't set up family to die Robin. I'm almost ashamed of being a part of the Titans," Bee said with a sneer.

Bee had also lost her respect for the hypocrite when she saw it and as much as she doesn't like it, she agreed with Jinx and Cyborg full heartedly. Robin was no leader nor a friend or even a hero. At this point, He was nothing more than a villain with good publicity.

"Do you know he narrowly escaped the city that night?" Jinx asked suddenly, her head looking towards the ground. "When I asked him about the scars he had over his body during one of our many late night chats, he told me that he had gotten them from his past battles but when I asked him to tell me the truth, he said he gotten all of them trying to escape Jump city…Especially the one in his shoulder that was very close in killing him….Not take him to prison like you "Suggested" but kill him. He nearly died….All because of your over inflated ego! You nearly killed him, you asshole!"

How Jinx wanted to say these words. When Hunter first told her what had happened, she hadn't believed him but when she found out from Domino, she was horrified. She couldn't believe Robin could have done something so evil and to the man that she loved! Oh how she loved that his sin had come out like this.

But while everyone voiced their opinions, there was only one that didn't but she didn't say anything due to that one emotion coursing through her veins.

Anger.

That was all that clouded Raven's judgment as the tape revealed Robin's deception. He didn't care that Beastboy had saved her life….All he cared about was kicking him off because of that emotion she had felt so many times.

Jealousy.

Beast Boy was always a friendly guy. Always showing kindness to animals and humans alike. He deserved so much more than he did but Robin…That jackass had decided to kick him off all because he was Starfire's friend. The thought sent a new course of rage flowing through her veins.

Was she mad at the girl in question? No, Starfire was her friend, her best friend. Hell, All of them where her friends but while this was true, her trust in all of them had taken a serious blow after today's revelations but she had no ill will towards the princess. How was she supposed to know of Robin's obsession over her? She didn't. Back then, she was naïve and didn't know much about earth but now she knew more than he did.

But that only sent a new wave of anger towards Robin, an anger so strong, it shook the entire building, the chair that had been made to seal her powers by the late Mad Mod began to bend under her will as her eyes glared into Robin's fearful ones.

"**You…"** She hissed lowly as she stared at the Titan's leader who seemed somewhat guilty and that was only because he was busted. Suddenly, the chair beneath her began to crack as her aura began to show around her body but this wasn't the normal black and white aura of hers. It was black and red.

Raven's head draped over her head just as four red eyes appeared and all four glared at Robin who had the right to look afraid. He hadn't seen Raven so mad in his entire time working with her but now that his secret was out, he slowly began to fear for his life.

The evil, violent aura around Raven was so powerful, the chair that bound her was beginning to splinter and break off in several places as her form began to stretch higher and higher until it stood over Robin's chair.

But Deathstroke as much as Deathstroke enjoyed his former apprentice's impending doom, only he was the one to give it, not his own teammate so with a click of the wrist device on his left hand, Raven was suddenly electrocuted by her chair, forcing her to return back to normal from the very intense pain but her rage remained and everyone could feel it.

Raven turned to Robin, her four red eyes still active but with red tears falling from her face and roared out **"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT ON MY **CURSED **SOUL, I WILL KILL YOU!" **

Deathstroke couldn't help but laugh at this.

He knew Raven would back up her words but he didn't want her to kill him because that would be taking his prize away from him.

"Dear Raven, why don't you calm down" Deathstroke cooed, takes her face into his hand, leaning it down low so it looked like they were close to kiss but with Raven's scowl on her face, it proved otherwise. **"After I'm done with him, I'm going to tear the skin from your bones!"** Deathstroke chuckled and leaned back before slapping her, whipping her head back but she turned back swiftly and spit on his mask.

Deathstroke had to take every measure to calm himself down. He had a plan and no sense to let his anger ruin it so after wiping the spit off of his face, he took a few steps back and said "Now dear Titans, After all these Revelations, it's time for us to part…" Deathstroke's butler came out and placed a rather large bomb in front of them and pressed a button, activating it.

"Goodbye Titans, see you all another day," Deathstroke uttered before walking towards the door but then he paused. There was one disc that he didn't show and it was the true finale but then he shrugged and tossed the disc away. Robin's disc had done the deed, there was no need to show of Jinx's disc of her sin so he left.

"Damn it!" Robin swore as he struggled against his binding which made all the other Titans (Except Cyborg) do. Jinx noticed Cyborg's calm look and asked the tall titan "Why are you so calm Cy?" Cyborg grinned at her and busted through the steel binding, showing his very red wrist then he busted the rest of his body out of the chair. "I was melting the steel that had me trapped. Took a while but I managed to do it,"

Cyborg then got up and smashed all of the Titans bindings…Including Robin's.

He didn't like it and he knew Robin deserved to be left there but how was he supposed to beat the boy wonder if he was dead? All of the Titans rubbed their wrists but before anyone could get their bearings right, Raven tossed Cyborg using her powers and immediately, her hands were firmly grasped around Robin's neck, fully intent to carry out her promise, much to the shock of others.

Starfire and Jinx were the first two people to snap out of how shocked they were and ran to pull Raven off of Robin. He deserved a lot of things but death was not yet one of them but when they tried to grab Raven's arms, a burst of energy sent them back as well.

Bee and Flash were next to try but like Jinx and Star, they two were sent back from her energy.

Robin felt himself fading each second Raven had him in her powerful grasp so thinking fast, he reached over to a piece of the chair and smashed it against her head with all of his might, sending her falling off of him.

He got on his feet quickly, coughing and wheezing but as he did this, he failed to see a black tendril of energy wrap around his feet and when he realized this, he was hanging upside down and was slammed against the wall back first with so much force, he went through the wall and with a wicked smirk from Raven, she removed him from the wall and tossed him into another one before she could do anything more, something entered her neck and the energy tendril evaporated, sending Robin on the ground writhing in pain.

"We don't have time for this!" Cyborg yelled, lowering his left arm that had the temporary power neutralizer gun he had installed a month prior to this incident in case things gotten out of hand. It would wear off in a few minutes but for now, Raven was powerless and without her power, her four red eyes returned to two angry violet ones.

"Cyborg! You had no right!" She screamed out, enraged at the fact that her friend had halted her vengeance on the boy wonder who was moaning in pain. "Rae, we have a bomb which is still counting down and had I let this continue, we all would've died watching you kill Robin. Look…I know you want Robin to pay, we all do but for right now, our lives are in danger and we need to get out of here"

Raven took a bitter sigh and nodded but she looked at Robin and hissed out "This is not over…" Before turning to Cyborg who now held the bomb in his hands.

"Alright guys, I need all of you to step back as far as you can. I'm getting us out of here!" All of the Titans nodded and did as he told and while Raven didn't like it, she grabbed Robin and carried him to safety, only because if he died, her vengeance would forever be undone.

Cyborg took a few steps back and with a shout, he tossed the bomb at the wall and to his satisfaction, the bomb exploded on impact, giving him and the Titans a way out but something was amiss and Cyborg knew it.

That bomb was supposed to kill them but with that small explosion, it would only have wounded them, not killed him…Deathstroke had said he wanted to kill them but this bomb wouldn't have done the job…

"Titans, Until Robin is up, I'm taking over as the Titans' leader!" No one objected. "Now, let's get out of here and head back to the tower. Something isn't right and I need to figure out what it is…" And with that, All of the Titans ran out of the hole that bomb had made and into a thunderstorm but as they continued to run  
from the station, a laser beam stopped their movement.

Deathstroke was standing there in the hard rain, staring at them with a gun in his hand, Flare standing beside him, all alone.

"Very good Titans. It seems you have escaped from out the frying pan…."

Suddenly through the rain, a large amount of red eyes started to become visible all around them and the sounds of many weapons being cocked/unsheathed rang into their ears and that's when Cyborg realized that this was what Deathstroke's true plan was….He wanted to watch them fight until they died…

"And into the fire…"

* * *

Rain: Well….The Titans are screwed now. Not only must they fight an army, they have to do it in the rain….What happens next? Find out next time on…**_ Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Mario and Luigi: See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Rain: The stage is set, the time is now, one of three ultimate clashes are about to commence. This is the brand new chapter of **_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Luigi: Here we go!

* * *

**_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Shattered Ones, Battle Royal_**

Cyborg had seen better days.

Hell, he was hoping that if he made it out of this situation, he was going on vacation the first chance he got.

Why?

Well, lets recap.

Bumblebee and Flash were cheating on him and Jinx.

Jinx was working for the Outlaws that were led by Hunter

Hunter was also his little brother, Beast Boy.

His relationship with Bumblebee was pretty much done and he was hurting because of that.

Starfire got fingered by Red X.

Robin was the entire reason everything went down.

Raven trying to kill Robin.

He shot her with a power neutralizer dart which he shouldn't have done because now, the shattered Titans were now facing a large army of Death-Bots…and they were losing.

Robin was still unconscious, Jinx and Bee were fighting more with each other than the army, Starfire was blasting away while Flash was fazing through them left and right, destroying them with his powers and he had already lost an arm and most of his ammo.

_'If we don't get out of here…Deathstroke will finally have us out of the picture,'_ Cyborg thought to himself grimly as he slammed his right fist into a Death-bot in its face, shattering it completely but then he ducked another one's kick and proceeded to grab the bots head and slam his knee into its head, shattering it as well but then he was sent flying by a large Death-Tank that came barreling out of the large robotic crowd.

Cyborg landed face first in between the unconscious Robin and the dark action girl herself who immediately helped him to his feet only for both of them to punch through an incoming Death-bot.

"I see some of your power is coming back," Cyborg noted, seeing the faint lining of her black chakra flowing around her fists and feet.

"It's not a lot but I can still kick these damn things down," She grunted out before swiftly turning around and kicking a death-general, making its head shatter on impact.

Cyborg changed his aim into his sonic cannon and then changed it into his sonic destroyer and with one fire, a large ball of energy shot out and destroyed two hundred Death-bots with one clean shot but he then fell to his knees, only able to pull of three shots before he was forced to shut down and he had already used one before they managed to tear off his left arm.

"One more shot…" Cyborg muttered while hoisting himself up to his feet, panting loudly. "I'm not going to last long like this…" Cyborg said, smashing any robots that crossed his path with Raven, who was fighting behind Cyborg, slowly getting overrun.

Jinx and Bee were blasting away with their respective powers at the multitude of Death-Bots around them but they were still not on friendly terms with each other due to the revelations from earlier but they were Titans and they could at least try and be civil towards each other but that was all they would be.

Flash was using the highest speed possible without becoming one with the speed force to defeat as many bots as he could and it was shrinking down the numbers from Nine hundred to six hundred but he was becoming exhausted. It seemed as if the army kept growing with everyone he and the others destroyed.

* * *

**_Deathstroke_**

Deathstroke watched on from afar at the various titans fighting and smirked as the remains of his slain machines rebuilt themselves as well as split apart to form a double.

"It seems the Titans are done for my master," Flare noted, his eyes watching his sister in twisted glee, something Deathstroke noted.

"You want to fight her, don't you?" He asked his apprentice, who only nodded quickly, almost like a child.

"Oh please. I promise to kill her and maim her and everything" Flare said with a small begging tone. Deathstroke could only smile at this.

He trained such a perfect, obedient apprentice.

"Well, only if you bring her back, alive. But barely…" Flare squealed in excitement and flew off, his eyes blazing with blood lust, heading straight to his fighting sister.

* * *

**_Shattered Titans_**

Starfire was blasting and smashing anything that came near her, her whirlwind of emotions going all over the place from what Robin did to Beast Boy.

All because of his twisted jealousy and trying to "Claim" her as his own, as if she was a trophy and killing these Death bots were doing the trick to fueling her rage at the boy wonder.

How could she have ever come to love him?

Without warning, a rather powerful blast hit her back, sending her crashing to the ground and destroying quite a few death-bots on her way down.

"Hey big sis."

Starfire looked up and saw Flare's form floating down in front of her, his arms spread out lowly, giving her a little bow. "How lucky am I? I will have fought and killed two Tamaranean princesses. Let's see if you are more of a challenge" Flare said with a wild smirk.

Starfire got up on her feet and shook off the dust off her clothing and said "You don't have to do this Brother Ryand'r-" Starfire was immediately shut up by being punched in the face hard, sending her slamming through a ton of Death-bots.

"Oh please, not this speech again!" He interrupted rudely.

"I heard this speech from both Blackfire and Ravager before I killed one and wounded the other. Nothing will change my mind on killing you and taking the Tamaranean throne for myself now get your game face on because I'm not going to hold back in killing you!"

Starfire looked visibly upset by the fact he didn't even want to listen to reason but then her eyes widened as she asked him "Is that why you're doing this? For the throne?"

Flare twirled around in the air and smirked, giving the princess her answer. "Of course you idiot. Mom and dad kicked the bucket so, they're looking for a new king and/or queen. What better way of getting revenge for them kicking me out than to kill their sorry excuses of daughters and taking the throne for myself?"

He explained before tossing a powerful Flare bolt at the princess but Starfire flew above it and landed a knee to his face, sending him soaring back lightly before he smirked and charged forward and punched Starfire in her stomach before leaning his head back and slamming it against hers, sending her flying backwards.

Starfire was barely able to recover when Flare punched her in her face three times from side to side then ending it with an axe kick that sent her back to the ground but Starfire hit him in the chest with her Star Bolt that sent him further in the air and quickly recovered and flew after him, firing her Star beams.

Flare moved away as he soared towards her, firing his own Flare beams at Starfire who was also maneuvering away from them until they got close enough to trade many blows until they both pulled back and shot their respective bolts that sent Flare into the air and Starfire to the ground in between Raven and Cyborg, both looking worse for wear.

Raven's cape was completely torn off of her body, leaving her only in her torn leotard that had a huge rips on the front, revealing almost her entire breast and her bare stomach with blood flowing from her various wounds. Cyborg had blood flowing from his mouth and head while his right leg was almost shredded of his armor, just showing a stick.

Then, Jinx and Bee landed by them as well, looking just as bad.

Bee's top had been completely removed, showing her black and yellow bra while her tights had various tears in them as well but a large wound was on her sides which she was holding.

Jinx's hair had been undone, letting it fall around her head while blood coated the right side of her face, her sleeves and the lower half of her shirt was torn off with her right hand clutching her broken left arm.

Flash was next to appear by the Titans, his entire top half of his uniform completely torn and his mask also removed but thanks to the rain, his wet hair was covering his identity.

"This isn't looking good…" Starfire muttered weakly as she stood up and held her side, feeling as if her rib had been broken from Flare's brutal side kick during their short battle.

"You think?" Flare uttered as he floated down low enough for the Titans to see him, looking as if he hadn't engaged Starfire in battle at all. "Look around you Titans. You guys are getting your asses handed to you on a silver platter. There's no way you guys can win this thing now.

Flare looked up at the sky with a wicked smirk as rain from the downpour hit his face but then looked down and lifted his finger, a medium sized Flare bolt appearing, hovering above it but then it disappears.

"You know what? You guys aren't even worth getting blood on my hands for. I'll let the droids kill you all," Flare lifted up his hands as the machines in the front row all aimed their weapons at the Shattered Titans.

"Raven, Are your powers back yet?" Cyborg asked, a panicked tone in his voice.

Raven shook her head, growing more annoyed and scared at the same time as she looked all around her. "No, I would only have enough to shield one of us and no, I would only have enough energy to transport or take out one person…"

Cyborg swore inside of his head as he looked around for more options.

He had one last shot in using his Sonic destroyer but then he would shut down and get himself and his team killed afterwards…Raven hadn't recovered most of her power. Jinx, Bee and apparently Star were too injured to do anything at this time, Flash was bordering on unconsciousness and Robin was still unconscious thanks to Raven.

'_Shit…If there's one thing I need now, it's a miracle…'_ Cyborg thought to himself, seeing all of his options running out. Flare saw the desperate looks on their faces and realized that this was happening. The Titans' luck had finally run out.

"Well, any last words? No? Good now say "nighty ni-" Without warning, an explosion shook the area, knocking the majority of the robots off their feet while the doppelganger machines crumbled to pieces.

Flare looked surprised at the sudden explosion and turned around to see a large column of fire shooting into the air.

* * *

**_Deathstroke_**

Deathstroke was near watching this from his secret chambers in jump city in vast amusement, seeing the Titans on their last legs.

He had done what no other villain has ever done to them. He took away their trust and in turn, it shot their team to hell and to make it even better, they looked beaten but Deathstroke had to admit, he took a certain pleasure at seeing Raven so beaten.

It reminded him of better times when he nearly stripped her during his Trigon phase.

But as he watched his apprentice do his work, something on another screen took his attention…Or lack thereof. The camera in his plant that was creating and controlling his machines had gone out. Deathstroke didn't think twice and switch to another camera but that was out as well. He did this a few more times but nothing.

And that's when he felt the explosion.

At first, he didn't know what it was but when he saw the machines that had doubled from their destroyed counterparts had fallen apart, he instantly knew what it was…

* * *

**_Shattered Titans_**

Suddenly, large scale explosions started to take place all around them, leaving craters of smoldering metal behind while the Titans looked on in confusion but then, a large red ethereal hammer slammed down on some of the Death-bots as well but that wasn't all.

The sounds of metal slicing and piercing through metal could be heard as well as a machine gun going off all in the rain but then large pillars of flames shot around the titans and connected in front of them, hitting Flare dead in his chest, sending him flying into the air where he quickly recovered only to be kicked to the ground face first.

The Titans were confused about all of this, especially Robin since he was now waking up but then that's when they saw five shadows standing in the rain, two had their eyes glowing, one a fiery red and another crimson while a light blue sword was shining bright, one white eye was glowing and a red X was glowing as well.

Flare looked up and stood up with a look of hatred on his face when he saw all of these but that look grew even more hated when a whistle was heard through the rain.

"I know that whistle…" Jinx said, a wide smile forming on her face, causing the other Titans to look in confusion. "Whenever he would come onto the scene, he would be whistling "Whistling concert". It's Protoman's theme from Mega man three," Jinx explained, only for Cyborg's eyes to shine in remembrance.

"Mega Man Three was one of the first games me and him played when we first joined the Titans…Then that means…"

Raven's eyes widened as she also caught the meaning and let a small smile form on her face as the sixth shadow appeared standing in front of the five, his green necklace shining brighter in the rain than anything else.

"Beastboy…" Raven whispered as their saviors were fully seen in the rain.

"Beastboy…I haven't heard that name in a long, long time…" Hunter said as

"Well…It seems we have a reunion…" Flare muttered, looking at the Outlaws on his left and then the Titans on his right, a bead of sweat going down his face but with the rain, none of them could tell how nervous he really was.

Flare knew how much of a tight spot he was in at this moment. The Titans, he could handle on his own but the Outlaws knew his weakness. Especially…Him.

"You're reign is over Ryand'r….It's time for you to give up and _maybe _I'll let you live," Hunter announced to the traitor of the Order, his blade pointing at the Tamaranean prince who only scoffed and straightened himself out but while his outward appearance showed no fear, his eyes showed them otherwise.

"You're scared," X announced with a smirk beneath his helmet. "You know it and we know as well. You should because what you were doing just now had put you even more over the line than before…" X had seen what Flare was doing to Starfire and it had pissed him off to no end, not that Flare wasn't a berserk button for him in the first place.

"Oh boy Wildfire, you are in one for one hell of a beating," Argent announced with a wide smile, a red aura made scythe appear in her hands.

Bushido simply pointed his family's katana at the Tamaranean and held it at his side, making his intent clear.

The heat around Hotspot flared, causing steam to rise up from his body as he said "I'm going to burn you alive traitor. Count on it…"

Ravager simply cocked her gun and pointed it Flare, also making her intent clear but Hunter held up his hand.

"No, we have tons of machines to slaughter here. X, you, Hotspot and Argent, along with Bushido and Ravager are to completely decimate these robots around us…..And if there is anything left of him, you can join in" Hunter said, a smirk playing his lips when he added in the last part, causing the others to smirk as well (excluding the Titans)

"Got it Hunter," Argent Exclaimed before she and the others went to work, leaving Their leaders, Flare and the Titans alone.

Hunter and X swiftly moved in front of the Titans while Flare simultaneously moved away from the Titans, his eyes never leaving X and Hunter and the same as the duo. "Titans…"

All of the Titans' heads snapped up when Hunter spoke. "Stay out of this battle…Anyone gets in it, I will not hesitate to put any of you down for the count. And that includes you Jinx." Jinx looked as if she was going to object to this but her broken arm spoke numbers for her but then Robin had to say something.

"What does he mean by that Jinx?" He asked her, that accusing tone in his voice.

Hearing Robin say that caused Cyborg to swiftly and shockingly put an end to it by saying "Robin, don't even start after that huge stunt you pulled on Beast Boy. You have no right in asking anyone anything!" Hunter and X's heads titled as he overheard this.

"What stunt?" The two asked in unison.

"Yeah Robin…" Raven seethed, her piercing violet eyes boring into his masked ones, making him inwardly shiver but he stood his ground. "Explain to him…What stunt?" She continued, her eyes glowing menacingly, getting angrier by the second, much her teammates despair but once again, Robin held his ground.

"Why should I explain what I've done to him? Beastboy was a criminal, I did what I needed to do to ensure his capture. If he was here now, I would-"

"You would what?" Hunter said, a growl leaving his lips as he swiftly turned around and glared at the Boy wonder through his mask, causing Robin to stop and look at him in return. "I would've sent him to that prison myself," Robin said with challenge in his voice, only to be sent flying back against a hill of destroyed Death-bots, courtesy of Hunter's fist to his face.

Everyone (including Flare) was shocked at the sudden and rather viciousness of the attack but X knew how much Hunter had threw into the punch. Thanks to his mask, he could see through the energy mood that he held back when he punched Robin but despite this, Robin would need to really get some medical attention when he woke up.

"He'll live… " Hunter stated while keeping his eyes on the crumpled up form of the unconscious titan leader but then he turned around and faced the now worried Flare, saying "But I can't say the same about you Flare…X, before you leave, would you kindly…" X smirked beneath his helmet and pressed a button on his belt and in a flash of red light, a sword appeared in the air and Hunter caught it.

"Oh my…" Starfire said when she saw the sword, prompting everyone to look at her for an explanation which she gladly gave.

"That sword belongs to my father, once herald as the greatest fighter in our world. It is the only blade that can truly kill a Tamaranean…" Hunter smirked and handed the blade to Raven and said "Hold this for a moment. I'll be back to collect it…"

Raven held the blade but as Hunter stepped forward, a black tendril stopped him, causing him to turn around to face her. "We need to talk when this is over…You, me and Jinx…" Raven told him softly, leaving no room for him to refuse.

Hunter nodded and wasted no time by darting forward with his head reared back and when he got close enough, he slammed his forward against Flare's sending the traitor stumbling back only for Hunter to rear his left fist back and slam it into Flare's stomach but Flare formed a flare bolt in his hand and slammed it into Hunter's stomach, causing Hunter to go flying and a mass explosion.

Hunter flew out of the smoke and recovered in the air and managed to spin away from the oncoming Flare's charge and grabbed his ankle and with a yell, Hunter spun them both before launching Flare to the ground before twisting his own body and aiming both of his feet down.

When Hunter got close, Flare rolled to the side to avoid the kick and immediately blasted Hunter in the side, forcing the hero off his feet and crashed through a large boulder nearby but Hunter charged towards the prince and slammed his elbow into his face a full speed, nearly breaking Flare's jaw but Flare countered by punching Hunter hard enough to crack one of his ribs.

"They aren't holding back…" Raven noted as she watched the two separate to get a breather before colliding once again, a hint of worry showing her eyes when Hunter took a painful shot to the chest but returned the gesture, sending Flare hunching over in pain. Just then, Argent flew over with her aura scythe and panted lightly, smudges of oil all over her clothing.

"Of course…That bastard killed Blackfire and forced Static to sacrifice his life…Hunter wouldn't dare slack off during this fight. Not that he has since our home was destroyed…" Jinx told them.

"All of us want to see this bastard die…And Hunter will be the one to do it for us…" Jinx finished before steeling her eyes, going back to watch Hunter and Flare's duel.

Hunter ducked Flare's side kick and gave him an uppercut but Flare recovered quickly and aimed an axe kick down to Hunter's head but Hunter caught the leg and slammed Flare's body into the muddy earth but Flare shot one of his bolts at Hunter which sent him flying and crashing to the ground back first.

Flare pounded his fist into the ground hard enough to launch him back onto his feet while Hunter flipped up off the ground and pulled out a laser gun from his holster while Flare's eyes shined and without any more delay, the two began to sprint to the side while firing their respective attacks, both of them flipping, ducking and sliding away from their opponents attacks.

But soon, Hunter grew tired of this and slide to a stop before launching himself at Flare and kneeing him in the face at high speed, sending them both sprawling to the ground but Hunter was able to roll onto his feet and jump back in the air and twist his body around to land a brutal knee to Flare's chest, causing him to spit up some blood but Flare immediately grabbed Hunter's neck and began to squeeze, catching Hunter off guard.

After a few seconds, Hunter grabbed Flare's neck with his own hand and squeezing just as tight but when the two started to feel light headed, the let go of the other's neck and jumped away, each trying to catch their breath but after that, the two straightened themselves out and glared at each other.

'_Something isn't right…He barely stood a chance against me when we fought in the city…What caused this difference?'_ Hunter thought to himself as he glared at his opponent but that's when he saw it.

There was armor underneath his suit….The very same armor Terra had worn long ago…That meant…

* * *

**_Deathstroke_**

Deathstroke smirked and flexed his fist, causing Flare to do the same. A button glowing on each of his limbs, his eyes focused on the screen before him, staring at Flare's and by proxy, his own opponent. "That's right Dear Hunter…I am in control now…" And with those words, Deathstroke threw his right fist.

* * *

**_Battleground_**

Hunter was sent flying into a boulder from Flare's hard right punch to his face, shattering it completely upon his impact where he then fell to the ground face first.

"Not talking so big now are you Logan?" Flare remarked with a sneer, his hands glowing with unbridled fury.

Hunter got on his knees and looked up with his own hidden sneer, his mask broken in half from the nose up, revealing his furious eyes.

"Trust me…You don't know how far my power goes," Hunter replied before he leapt off his knees and onto his feet and swiftly turned his body against the right extended arm of Flare's and round house kicked the back of Flare's head, sending him soaring to side and then crashing into the ground, causing the ground to uproot around him.

Smirking, Hunter leapt into the air and Hunter's feet came crashing down on them, sending both of them crashing through the ground and into an old hideout of Deathstroke's.

Flare Bounced off the ground on impact and quickly rolled away before Hunter crashed on him but thanks to his reflexes, Hunter landed on his feet only to roll away from a Flare's eye beam and pull out another one of his guns and leapt out from his hiding spot and shot at Flare multiple times.

Flare was successfully hit three times but managed to avoid the last few shots and fired his flare beams at Hunter who managed to avoid them but was hit in his left hand, making him drop his gun but he pulled out another one, cocked it and fired at the prince again who managed to avoid them as well.

Hunter returned his gun to his holster and rolled to another hiding spot, panting heavily. _'__This isn't working, we're too evenly matched and his power outmatches mine as long as I have this…'_ Hunter looked down at his chest and touched the green emerald with his fingertips but he ripped them away when he heard something being forcefully picked up off the floor beneath him.

Hunter looked up and his eyes widened as Flare stood floating high in the air, holding a very large machine over his head. "Catch!" Flare screamed out, tossing the large machine to Hunter.

Hunter saw the machine coming towards him and with no time to move, he placed his hands in front of him and caught the heavy machine but to his horror, the machine exploded in a blinding flash of light, sending Hunter slamming against the wall, only for Flare's elbow to slam into his stomach with so much force, not only did Flare's jacket and his tight sleeve ripped apart, showing the armored arm beneath it but the wall behind him was cracked.

Flare smirked and then slammed his fist into Hunter's stomach with the same force, causing his left sleeves to burst apart, revealing his other armored arm and completely destroying the wall behind his former leader, sending Hunter flying through the destroyed wall and into an empty room, laying on his back in pain.

Flare laughed darkly as he walked towards the down Hunter and picked him up by his neck only to drop him immediately after a large right fist was implanted to his face, sending Flare crashing into a wall and then sent through it after Hunter punched his face again with so much force, both of them flew through the wall.

But the moment the two landed on the ground, Hunter was the first to get to roll onto his feet while Flare was struggling to get up on his knees against the wall. Hunter let a dark smirk form on his face and with a yell, Hunter charged forward, leapt into the air and slammed his knee again Flare's face, sending the two back through the wall the had just crashing into, returning them to the previous room.

After catching his breath and steeling himself for more pain, Hunter got to his feet sluggishly and kicked Flare in his stomach, sending the traitor rolling forward, holding his stomach in pain but when Hunter got close enough, Flare's hand started to glow ominously and with a smirk, he fired a very powerful flare bolt which sent Hunter flying to the ceiling but Hunter grabbed the large burning orb and pushed himself off of it, making it collide with ceiling, causing it to explode.

Flare growled angrily and shot his flare beam at Hunter without any pause but to his anger, Hunter swiftly twirled to the side to avoid it, causing Flare to really get mad and shoot multiple beams at him only for Hunter to maneuver away from them and land on a tall machine.

Flare took a step and made one powerful beam and shot through the machine, making Hunter jump off of it before it could explode and slammed into another one and leapt off of it and towards Flare, who had stopped his powerful beam and had to take a small breather.

He saw Hunter soaring towards him and saw his chance to take him out with one single shot but before he could shoot his flare beam, he was hit square in the face by Hunter, sending him flying into the room he had made with Hunter early on.

Hunter smirked as he stood there with his right arm draped tightly against his stomach and side, panting heavily and after a few seconds, Flare walked out of the room with unsteady legs and stared hatefully at his opponent.

This battle was only beginning.

* * *

**_Outlaws and Titans_**

"Shit, this is getting bad!" Cyborg exclaimed while he fired off more shots of his sonic cannon while Starfire, Bee and Jinx fired their respective attacks while Raven and flash fought the machines head on.

Despite the fact they had help and the fact that the Outlaws had destroyed the machine factor nearby, they were still outnumbered ten to one hundred but Cyborg had a plan. All he needed to do was to get all the machines in one group but Cyborg had a plan but he needed the Outlaws to help him on it.

As he looked for the closest member of their team, Ravager and Bushido were slicing through the machines left and right, Argent was using her powers to blast and chop her enemies while a few feet behind her, Hotspot was blasting/melting them all with his powers and a little ways away, X was using various means to destroy the machines around him.

"Guy's I'll be right back!" Cyborg assured his team before running to X's location while blasting any machine that got in his way.

When Red X was close enough, Cyborg ceased his firing and tapped the Outlaw's second leader only to duck when his X-blade swung around and chopped off two Death-bots heads. "Whoa, easy, it's me," Cyborg exclaimed while he moved to the side to implant his fist into a death-bots mask, tearing its head to shreds.

"Listen, I have a plan. Is there any way you can get your team to get all the machines together?"

Red X raised an unseen eyebrow at his rival's teammate and asked him "What do you have in mind?" Seeing a Death-Bot behind him, Cyborg pushed X out of the way and shot at it, killing it instantly but before Cyborg could even open his mouth, X flipped over his shoulders and sliced a Death-bot right down the middle with his X blade.

"Trust me, it'll end this in one blow," Cyborg exclaimed as he pivoted his body and shot at a Death-bot that was leaping towards them, destroying it.

"Hmph, alright then," X told him before the two went their separate ways to get their teams on the same page.

After countless destroying and many more wounds, only eighty Death-bots remained and they were all together on one side as the group of wounded and tired Outlaws and Titans stood on the opposite side.

* * *

**_Deathstroke_**

Deathstroke was surprised that both teams and Hunter was standing a good chance against him but he had two trump cards. One was his machines special ability and luckily for him, the two teams had destroyed enough to pull out his first trump card so with a chuckle, Deathstroke pressed a red button on the bottom of his steel gauntlet.

* * *

**_Titans and Outlaws_**

Cyborg was getting himself ready for his plan when he and the others around him saw something that really made them nervous.

The machines all started to glow an ominous black with their orange eyes glowing as well and that's when one by one, each of their eyes turn off as the sounds of gears and screws and other mechanical sounds were heard but while all the other light turned off, only the one in the very front stayed on.

In fact, it got even brighter in the black light but once the lights faded, instead of eighty death-bots, there was one large Death-bot hunched over on the ground, carrying multitudes of weapons and looked very intimidating.

The Death-bot slowly hunched up and stared at the Titans and Outlaws with its glowing orange eyes and with a crack of its mask, a loud echoing mechanical roar lefts its mouth, sending all of the teens flying back onto the ground.

Bushido looked at the large machine and uttered the words that fit their troubles the best.

"T-This is not good…."

"Anyone injured, stay back and give us back-up fire!" Cyborg ordered with his sonic cannon glowing faintly along with his red eye, staring at the robotic monster before them with a look of fear and determination.

_'Well…Shit really just got real…'_ Cyborg thought to himself with bitter grin, knowing this was going to be hell.

"Everyone else, prepare for battle!" Red X commanded while his own white eyes glowed faintly, also gazing down at the robotic Heavyweight standing before them, his feelings and thoughts similar to the large Titan beside him.

_'Well if this thing is going to kill me, I'm going out swinging…'_ X thought with a smirk on his face and as the other titans and outlaws did as they were told, Deathstroke's voice was heard from the machine.

_"Hello Titans, Outlaws. Allow me to introduce, the Juggernaut, a mindless machine with over two hundred weapons built into its body. It's capable of flight, stealth, rebuilding any wounds it sustains and most of all, capable of killing off pesky heroes such as yourselves…Have fun…"_

With that, The Juggernaut roared out, instantly putting the tag-teaming group of heroes on guard.

"Titan/Outlaws, Go!" Starfire, Jinx, Bee and Argent dashed back while Cyborg, Flash, Bushido, Ravager, Hotspot, X and Raven went forward to fight Juggernaut head on while the girls in the back used their respective Star bolts, Emerald Fire, Bee lasers, And energy made arrows to fire at the Juggernaut.

The machine roared and dashed to the side to avoid the girls projectiles and launched itself in the air only to meet a tower of fire hitting it in its chest, sending it further in the air where Bushido leapt in the air with his katana and sliced the head clean off and with a gentle landing on his knee, his katana disappeared in flash the Juggernaut fell behind him.

Bushido turned his head and the head of their new enemy floating in the air with its mouth opened wide and suddenly, the inside of it began to glow red hot before a large laser shot from it and at Bushido.

Bushido jumped to the side to avoid the laser but then the body managed to spring up and charge for the boy.

Cyborg saw this and shot off his sonic cannon, hitting it in its side before it could touch Bushido but the body spun to its feet and shot a canister into the air which then exploded and sent over a hundred missiles raining down on them.

Raven soared into the air and with glowing hands and eyes, she shouted "Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" and quickly moved her hands to the side, making a large aura shield which managed to block all of the missiles.

But thanks to the power neutralizer still flowing through her veins, her shield was weaker than it was before but without warning, then the canister that was in the air changed into a large missile and shot down towards the shield and exploded on impact, sending Raven slamming into the ground back first, making a small crater around her body.

The head of the Juggernaut returned to its body and roared loudly as a missile launcher popped out from its shoulder and fire another large missile which Argent quickly made her own red aura shield to block which also sent her flying but she was able to cover and send her own energy filled missiles towards Juggernaut which quickly rolled into a steel plated ball, managing to shield itself from her missiles which exploded on impact.

Still in its ball, Juggernaut began to roll forward towards the group but the combined forces of Cyborg and Starfire ran towards it and slammed their hands into it, stopping its rolling and slowly lifted it up and tossed it in the air where they then shot off their respective attacks, the sonic cannon and the Star beam.

Juggernaut popped out from its ball form and from its right hand, three long arching claws appeared and with a roar, the tips of the claws began to glow and with a swipe of its arm, the claws let out three long and powerful beams that seemed to scar the air around it and shredded the attacks Starfire and Cyborg gave it while still coming down.

X saw this and charged forward and grabbed both of their arms before pressing the "X" shaped button on the front of his utility belt, making all three of them disappear before the three arching blasts hit them.

Juggernaut landed on the ground and headed straight towards Jinx and Bee but with a leap, Kid Flash soared above them and charged forward, swinging his right arm in such a fast pace that after a moment, it looked as if there was a small tornado around his arm.

When the two forces met at close range, Flash jumped forward and slammed his fist into the skull of Juggernaut, sending it flying back while spinning from Flash's fist while Flash himself fell to his knees and held his now scratched up arm in pain but shook it off and with a quick scowl, Flash dashed forward to the still flying Juggernaut and leapt in the air and begun to spin at such a fast speed, he looked like a red and yellow hurricane.

Juggernaut skidded on the ground but quickly adjusted its body so it was on its feet and split its two arms apart, making them four and caught the tornado made Flash and tossed the now visible Titan in the air and shot a ball of energy towards the Titan, hitting the speedster in the stomach and sent him flying, screaming out in pain as he disappeared into the rain.

"Flash!" Bee screamed out in panic before rage settled on her face. "That's it…" She muttered with anger before flying towards Juggernaut and landing five painful punches to the giant machine's face and ended her chain with a side kick to its jaw, sending it flying to the side but once again, it adjusted itself to its feet and shot twin beams from its chest, striking Bee in her chest, sending her yelling straight past the running Hotspot and Ravager and crashing into a boulder.

Starfire roared out in anger at seeing her friends being hurt and flew towards Juggernaut as well and shot multiple star bolts at the machine which used its first right arm to create a shield to block her attempts to destroy it and when she decided to fly in closer, that shield turned into a large steel rod that the high right arm was now wielding.

Starfire managed to avoid the first swing but when another steel rod swung at her, Starfire had no time to dodge and was sent slamming into the ground where the machine brutally kicked her in the air and shot a large beam at her which shot her higher into the sky and made her land next to unconscious Flash's body, unconscious as well.

Ravager leapt in the air and landed on Juggernaut's shoulders and stabbed both of them with her dual katanas and flipped off of the shoulders and pressed a button, making Juggernaut roar out in pain as it was being electrocuted from the inside by her blades.

While it was trying to take out the katanas from its shoulders, Hotspot jumped on the moving machine and heated up his right hand more and slammed his fist through it and then followed up with his other hand and easily spread the metal apart to reveal a glowing red orb but before he could do anything, the orb began to glow brightly and with a yell, he was shot in the chest, sending him flying away from it and sliding next to Bee's unconscious body, his chest smoldering but still breathing and unconscious.

Ravager pulled out a hand gun and shot at the head of Juggernaut while saying "Come get some!" before she took out her machine gun and darted away backwards from it at high speed as it followed like a wild animal, firing her gun all while running.

When she ran out of bullets, she took out two grenades and pulled out the pins from out of each of them and threw them both at the charging Machine, making it fly back from the point blank explosion but before Ravager could celebrate, one of Juggernaut's arms flew out of the smoke and slammed into her chest, making her fly back and slam into the ground with a sickening crash.

The juggernaut roared out in victory but the something was heard in the distance, causing it to look off to the side.

The still conscious Outlaws and Titans looked to where the machine was looking then a large beam of energy, the same one that would blast out of Cyborg's cannon slammed into the head of the machine, causing it to slam down to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg yelled, instantly recognizing it.

Driving in the rain was his baby, the Cy-Machine, its sonic cannon mounted on the hood of the care, still smoking from the energy blast. The Machine roared and charged towards it but the cannon fired off several more times, nailing the Juggernaut several times, causing fire and robotic parts to fly from it.

The car then hit the brakes and turned sharply and slammed into the machine, causing it to slam into the ground but immediately when it recovered, it looked at the grill of the car, which had dozens of small holes and before it knew what hit it, several missiles flew from the grill and rained down on it, causing repeated explosions to form from the impacts.

And if that wasn't enough, the cannon fired one last time, nailing the machine in the chest and sending soaring backwards.

"Uh…You had all of that inside that car?" X asked, a little surprised at the weapons.

Cyborg sniffed with pride as he replied "And many more but what is it doing here?"

"You mean you didn't summon it?" Argent asked with confusion in her voice.

Before Cyborg could answer it, the very large sunroof to the car opened and with shock, the Titans and Outlaws watched as Domino, wearing a black leather suit which was unzipped at the chest, revealing her more sizable bust, a dark blue belt that had two gun holsters which held her guns and last but not least, leather boots.

And flowing around her was a grey cloak appeared standing in the car, a large rocket launcher in her hand which she then aimed and fired, nailing Juggernaut in the chest the second it got up, making it skid to the ground farther away.

Domino looked at the stun group of heroes and said "Sorry I took so long…Traffic was a killer..."

* * *

Rain: And now the entire group has arrived! How will the addition of Domino and her good luck abilities help the Outlaws and the Shattered Titans? And what about Hunter and Flare? What has happened to them? Find out next time on…**_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw!_**

Mario: See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Rain: I have to say, you guys are really awesome. No awesome intro, let's go!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Return of a Titan: The Lone Outlaw_**

**_Chapter Fourteen: High Risk…._**

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Domino turned to Cyborg's stunned form as a small smirk played on her lips. It was true, the last time these two had saw each other was when she was barely conscious after her battle at Wayne's enterprises downtown. She had to admitted, the Titan looked adorable with that stunned look on his face but she didn't have time for that.

When Hunter let her know the situation, she forced herself, despite her injuries to get prepared for the battle. There was no way she was going to let her friends and the Titans perish, especially the Titan that he saved her life.

No way she would tell him that though.

"Simple, You guys were in danger and I came to help," Domino told him with a small smirk.

Cyborg stammered "B-But you we're b-barely able t-t-to s-" He was immediately stopped by a hand on his lips from the X-force officer, who couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Jinx and Bushido glanced at each other before looking back at Cyborg and Domino.

What were they missing?

"Relax. I will be fine. I heal pretty fast," Domino replied with a chuckle. "Now, we have a machine that we need to deal with and while the Police and X-force being busy with some of Deathstroke's machines, we still have abled hands do we not?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Good, now it's getting up! I want all of us to blast this thing to the afterlife!" the X-Force commander shouted before she tossed her large missile launcher at Bushido as well as the ammo for it and said "I want you to fire at every chance we get!"

Bushido nodded.

"Now start firing and don't let up!" Domino got back into the car and activated the cannon and small missile launcher but as she did, Cyborg got into the car, causing her to look at him in surprise.

Cyborg instantly looked amused "You looked surprise that I'm getting in **my** car." Domino had the decency to look embarrassed at this but Cyborg continued with "Now, I figured since this is my car, I will be helping you out and unlocking all of its offensive purposes."

Domino chuckled and said "I have gotten a few of them down so far."

"Which is impressive in and of itself but there are so many things we can do with this bad boy and it seems we will be using all of them…" Cyborg glanced at the Juggernaut, who was now standing on its feet. Forming his cannon, Cyborg looked out his window and shouted "Let's get them team!"

* * *

**_Hunter Vs Flare_**

While the battle between The Outlaws/Titan/Domino Team-up started, the battle between Flare and Hunter continued in earnest, each fighter receiving and giving out brutal blows to their opponent, fully intent beating and even killing the teen standing before them but as the battle raged on, Hunter knew that it would only be a matter of time before Flare overcame him.

And that moment quickly came when Flare's right leg forced itself against Hunter's masked covered face, forcing him flying back in a large machine where a smirking Flare appeared in front of him with his right arm cocked back and with a yell, Flare slammed his fist into Hunter's mask, sending the hero through the machine and slamming against the wall where he then slid down to the ground and fell face first.

"Is this it?!" Flare yelled out while staring at the downed hero. "This is what I feared for so long? I had a harder time taking down your pathetic school!"

Hunter's anger immediately rose when the traitor said this but Flare was not done.

"I had a harder time stabbing Blackfire in the back. You…Are no longer a wild force of nature your precious whore Jinx portrayed you to be…You are nothing short of a pathetic bug and I'm going to squash you just like one…" Flare scowled while flying up into the air, wisps of his energy flowing around his body.

Hunter was in dire straits now and he knew it. With Flare, he could handle on his own but with someone as skilled as Deathstroke at the helm, there was no way he could compete.

He had to do something quick or else he was going to die.

But then everything froze.

The sounds of battle from over him stopped.

The sounds of Flare's energy stopped.

It was as if time had frozen.

"Ha, it seems you are at your wits end Logan-san, Perhaps I can lend assistance."

Hunter got on his knees and leaned up and felt his eyes widen in surprise as his sensei, Kessoku stand before him with that same smile he was giving when he first appeared in his life after the he was kicked out from the Titans.

Hunter snorted and said "Heh, looks like you finally decided to show up. What took you old man?" it was then Hunter flinched when Kessoku's cane smacked the top of his head.

"Seeing my slacker of an apprentice in danger can get my old flame roaring any day," Kessoku chuckled out before sitting in front of the hero and saying "I see you are facing off against Flare. Normally you are able to fight him off. What happened?"

"Being controlled by Deathstroke thanks to the suit he's wearing," Hunter added with a small scowl.

"Ah, I see. So that is what is causing you so much difficulty…" Kessoku said with a nod, his eyes glancing at the necklace around Hunter's neck. "And yet you have not activated the necklace…"

Hunter's head lowered to the necklace and said "I have enough power of my own. I don't need to activate it…"

Kessoku let a frown grace his face when his student said this. He knew that Hunter was lying and it was very easy to notice. When Hunter lies, he lowers his head and if his mask was off, the teen would look anywhere else but his face but then the elder shut his own eyes.

He knew why Hunter refused to take activate it…

See, in that necklace held immense power that gave Hunter his morphing abilities but that untapped power that Hunter himself didn't see and that Kessoku did see was held deep within Hunter's fury incarnate, the Beast within.

The reason that Hunter's powers were sealed within that necklace was due to Hunter's own lack of control over the Beast but it used to never be this way.

He had even explained this to Hunter when they had first met…

* * *

**_Quick Flashback_**

_"So what does this have to do with me, Kessoku?" The old man merely smiled and sat down on the white sand beneath him and took a small breath and placed his hand before him and slowly, a table with a tea set on it began to waver into existence, stunning Beastboy._

_The man took the steaming out tea pot and poured the tea into a cup and waved away the steam before lifting it up and taking a sip before sitting it down on the table while saying "Sorry for pausing like this Logan-san, It is my tea time now as we speak. I didn't want to miss it." The man then chuckled softly and took a deep breath._

_"The truth of the matter is that I have been watching you, Logan-san. You have a gift that many do not have and unlike a lot of people, your power can grow to levels unseen in this world. When I found out about your banishment from the Titans, I decided to come to you in your mindscape to cordially invite you to our temple. Not only do we protect the world at large from various threats, we can also teach you to fully harness your true power, helping you rise to potential."_

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

And when Hunter arrived, he kept true to his word.

He wanted to see Hunter rise to his true potential and at the start of it all, everything was going great. He had gotten Hunter to the point that he could mix-and-match the abilities of the animals in him and even started to have him change into more complex creatures that had poison in their veins.

But when Kessoku slowly started to have Hunter work deeper into controlling his power that would unleash all that wealth of power within him, Hunter became more aggressive in training and also more uncontrollable during their spar but Hunter was still in control.

It was when Kessoku started bringing up his past in the Titans that caused Hunter to start to lose control and within ten minutes of the rather intense spar, Hunter tried to pull back, his slow transformation beginning but Kessoku continued to pressure Hunter to control but in the end, The beast became unleashed once more.

The uncontrolled force of Nature brought havoc and destruction onto the Order and with the help of the other Outlaws, Kessoku had to battle the beast. It was Jinx who was finally able calm the unleashed animal but while they were able to do it, Kessoku's chest was forever scarred by the wild force of nature.

When Hunter had come to, he honestly felt heartbroken when he found out he had attacked his team and his sensei, Hunter's confidence took a complete blow and once again, it was Jinx who sat by Hunter's side and held the former Titan as his insecurities tried to build itself up within him.

Once she was able to build him up again, Hunter came to the decision that he would never use his powers again unless he was under extreme duress and until he was able to control the wild beast, so the necklace was created with a power limiter that would to limit his morphing abilities but not dull his instinct and senses his animal powers did grant him and when he did need it, he would unlock it.

But with that, Hunter was left severely handicapped so the old warrior decided to train him in martial arts as well weapons training. He also worked on Hunter's already impressive agility and speed.

He rebuilt Hunter from the ground up not only in skill, but in mind as well.

But there was one thing that Kessoku had decided to do and that was to unleash a different sort of force.

"Logan-san, do you remember when I first started to train you in harnessing your energy?" Kessoku asked suddenly, causing Hunter's eyes to widen in surprise.

How could he forget?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Hunter's eyes stared at the cave before him warily as Kessoku stood behind him. _

_His instincts were screaming that something beyond his comprehension was within this place and that he shouldn't go inside but he had no idea what this place was and why Kessoku was so calm._

_Normally, this guy was all tongue in cheek and very goofy but today, he looked like the teacher he thought he would be when they first met. "…Today Hunter, this is the place where we will be harnessing your spiritual energy. The Cave of Yurei…"_

_"I'm sorry what? You're going to train me in spiritual energy? The thing you told us all that you would never do? You're training me in that?" Hunter asked, visibly stunned._

_"Yes…You see, with your power being forcibly locked away, I'm going to teach you to harness a different power until you are ready to harness your own power once again because in the long run, you will need to learn control of your abilities and controlling your spiritual energy will be a huge help when you are ready to control the Beast," Kessoku explained with his eyes closed._

_"But why me? Hotspot would be much better a student than me," Hunter said with wide eyes filled with shock and wonder._

_Kessoku gave a chuckle before he opened his to stare at Hunter and replied "It is true, Isa-san is a skilled warrior in our Order and he will be a wonderful grandmaster next month when preparations are complete but he no longer needs my guidance. He has already achieved greater than I could ever teach him…Garfield…"_

_Hunter's eyes widened more._

_He had never called him by his first name. _

_Even when they first met._

_He knew this was serious._

_Also, Hotspot was being promoted to grandmaster?!_

_No wonder Argent was so smug._

_But before he could dwell more Hotspot's good deeds, he was quickly put back into his position when his sensei said "When I first heard of you…Heard of your abilities, I saw something great within you that no one could see. I didn't see someone who could just change into animals, I saw someone who could morph into mythical beings. Someone who could morph into the elements and use them. Someone that just needed a bit of guidance…You could be the most powerful warrior this world has ever seen…"_

_Hunter felt his face heat up at the praise he was receiving. _

_"And the first step is teaching you how to use your spiritual energy in getting you on that path of greatness…So I ask you Garfield…Will you let me help you?"_

_Hunter looked at his teacher's serious face and gave a nod before saying "I'd be honored…Sensei."_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

In the end, Hunter barely survived a week within that cave, going through some of the most intense training he had ever done and often wanted to give up but by the end of the third day Hunter had successfully unlocked his spiritual energy.

It was then that Kessoku had begun to teach him to use that energy to form the elements and Hunter had managed to get basis down a few days before everything went to hell.

"I couldn't forget that but why bring that up?" Hunter asked with a low voice.

"Because it is time for you to use what you have been blessed with because I know you have not used your spiritual energy because of the very same fear of loss of control…Garfield, I know you are afraid of using your powers with Beast lurking inside but it is time to face that fear…" Kessoku's words flowed through Hunter as he looked at his sensei.

"I'm scared…" Hunter admitted in a small voice.

Kessoku kneeled down and placed his hands on his apprentice's shoulders and said "I know…but you can do it. I wouldn't have chosen your as my apprentice if I had doubts about you…" Kessoku touched the necklace and switched it off, causing the glow of the necklace to fade away before saying "You can do it…Now show me that…Show the one who led the destruction of Souzetsu Gourei no Kurobuchi that you will not go quietly into the darkness and neither shall we…"

Hunter's eyes, which took on a glow of jade, nodded and like that, his sensei disappeared and the sounds of Flare powering up and the battle above returned to full volume.

"It's over you damn bug! Tell Blackfire and Static I said rot in hell!" Flare screamed while launching the large Flare-Bolt towards the leader of the Outlaws.

Just as the bolt was going to strike, emerald energy began to flow from Hunter's body and with a roar that shook the area, Hunter leapt up and morphed into the first thing that came into his mind.

* * *

**_Titans/Outlaws_**

"Shit! It's getting too close!" Domino exclaimed while driving the car backwards, both the car's cannon and Cyborg's cannon firing at the large machine.

Despite Domino's help, the battle between the remaining Outlaws and Titans were still having difficulty with the machine and it got to the point that they were all completely desperate in taking it down.

They were firing at it relentlessly with everything they had it would not stay down!

Seeing that the machine would not quit, he pressed a button on the console in front of him and pressed a few buttons rapidly and said "Get on my lap!"

Domino looked at him in shock when he said this but when she saw him activating the self-destruction sequence, she quickly hopped into his lap and strapped the two of them in.

"This is going to suck," Domino stated while pulling the other seatbelt around them.

"I know, it's going to get a lot worse if this doesn't work," Cyborg exclaimed with a sharp breath as he remote controlled the car to continue backing up until he was finished with his desperate plan.

After five seconds of the intense typing, A seductive female voice announced "Self-Destruct sequence has been activated, Master Cyborg…Countdown beginning in fifteen seconds. It has been an honor serving with you."

"Sorry baby," Cyborg muttered in regret at having to destroy his car but then he pressed a button on the side of his seat. The roof to the car immediately opened it the two were sent soaring out of it but not before forcing the car in drive before doing so. The car went careening towards the Juggernaut, which had seen them leave the car but before it could leap after them, the car collided into it, causing it to catch it.

"Argent!" Domino shouted, catching her attention.

"Make a shield around it!" Domino shouted. Argent nodded and used her powers to form a ruby red shield around the Juggernaut and placed it around it and not a few seconds later, the car exploded with the machine inside.

Cyborg and Domino landed on the ground and quickly unbuckled themselves from the seatbelts and immediately booked it to the rest of the team, who rushed to them in concern but before either one could answer, they heard the machine's roar, much to the disbelief of everyone.

"Oh for fuck sakes! It's still alive?!" Cyborg yelled in anger. "God, what is it going to take to kill it?!" Cyborg seemed like he was on the edge of madness. He had everyone throw all that they had into this battle and nothing had worked.

It was like everything he had done in his life.

He had put more than 100% into all that he had.

His sports career.

His friends.

His relationships.

And each and every single one had all failed.

Sports career ended when he got into his accident that claimed the life of his mother and brother.

He had betrayed his friend when he didn't stick up for him when Robin had kicked him out for something so unfair.

And he failed so hard in his relationship with Bee that she had to go to Flash to get more that he could give.

And now this?!

The only thing Cyborg could do was be a hero and he had sacrificed so much already for that life…

Cyborg then grew eerily quiet.

He had sacrificed a lot to be a hero but not everything…

"This isn't looking too good. Rae, Flash, Bee, Star. Ravager and Hotspot were taken out. If this continues, that thing will beat us…" Bushido muttered with a glare at the machine, all of them reaching their levels of stress with this machine beating them down effortlessly.

"I have an idea…" Cyborg suddenly spoke up in a low that none of them had ever heard from the large Titan.

His cold eyes were gazing at the trapped Juggernaut, who was banging on the shield in fury and seeing that the shield was cracking, it was getting close to becoming free.

Slowly, Cyborg opened up a small area on his chest that showed a glowing blue orb, surprising all around him.

"This is what gives my body all of its power. This thing will burn out in seventy years and when that happens, I need to replace it or I'll be forced to be hooked into machines to keep it powered before I ultimately die…." Cyborg explained to them lowly.

"Alright, what does this have to do with our current problem?" Argent asked with a hint of strain as she reinforced the shield and eyeing the machine, also filing the design of Cyborg's energy core in her head.

That would make for some banging accessories.

"I need all of you to listen to this clearly…In my room in a secret passage next to my bed is my brand new energy core….When I'm finished here…Take me back there quickly and put that inside me, otherwise, I will die…"

They still didn't know what this had to do with anything but when Domino realized what he was going to do, she merely shut her eyes and nodded, saying "You don't have to do this…"

"I do...All of my life, I have tried to put everything I had into all that I have done…And it all backfired on me…But the one thing I can do is save all of you and if I am to sacrifice myself to do it…I will…Besides, what else do I have to look forward to?"

Jinx felt the anger in her veins grow at the unconscious Bumblebee when he said those words. Cyborg always took things very hard when it wasn't his fault and to now have him speaking of sacrificing himself was too much.

No…No, I will not let you do this Cyborg! Not because of her! You have so much to look forward too!" Jinx screamed out while grabbing his face into her hands forcefully, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes, making Cyborg feel worse than he already did.

"It's the only way," Cyborg whispered softly with a resigned smile.

"You don't have to do this…" Jinx muttered. "You're my best friend sparks…I don't want to lose you…" Cyborg grinned sadly at this and before Jinx knew it, a sharp pain was felt in her stomach and she slumped against his body, unconscious.

Placing her on the ground, Cyborg gave a small grin. "You're my best friend too Lucks…Thank you…"

If she cried for him and he was her friend, Hunter was truly lucky to have someone so caring as one of his ladies.

"X, I know you have a recording device in that helmet of yours so did you catch what I say?" With X's nod Cyborg stood up in the orb and looked at Jinx's unconscious body with a sad expression on his face before he turned to the robotic goliath.

"Listen…I'll by you guys some time…Get the others and take them all back to the tower…If one of them manages to wake up, tell them to return to the tower…" With a nod, the rest of the Outlaws ran off but Domino remained.

"You know…There was one reason I returned here…" She started softly, causing him to look at her. "You saved my life that day…We both know you could have just continued to go your merry way but instead, you threw yourself into the fray and saved me…I came here to return that debt and yet here I am, once again indebted to you."

"You don't have to be," Cyborg said with a smile. "Just get out of here and be safe. Debt is repaid." Domino lowered her gaze for a moment and did something that she had never done before. She leaned up and pecked his cheek softly, causing him to blush heavily.

"Thank you for your bravery…stay safe…" Domino said before picking up Jinx and running off as fast as possible. Cyborg touched his cheek briefly with a gob-smacked look before a small smirk formed on his face.

He then turned to Argent, who had a wide smirk on her face from what she just saw and said "She totally wants you. Just stay alive so she can realize that."

Cyborg laughed at this and nodded before saying "Remove the shield from him and get out of here quickly." Argent nodded and with a small breath, her red shield evaporated like mist and out came Juggernaut but he was immediately hit by the energy from Cyborg's sonic cannon, making it fall backwards.

"Hey dumbass! I'm your opponent now!"

Juggernaut roared and charged forward while Cyborg took a deep breath and yelled as he charged forward, his sonic cannon glowing with so much power, the light from his arm streaked from the rain above and with a leap, Cyborg yelled and slammed his sonic cannon into Juggernaut's head.

* * *

**_Raven_**

Raven opened her eyes as the distorted voice above her had become clearer just as her eye sight slowly returned to her, revealing the worried form of Argent. "Ugh…Where am I?" Raven asked as she leaned up on her elbows, looking around in confusion before her mind seemed to snap back but before she could ask anything, Argent filled her in.

"The outlaws and the Titans were getting our collective asses kicked so Cyborg told us of his plan and also told us to get out of here while we still can. I don't feel right about it but he seems to have the power to do it."

Raven shook her head and got on her feet only to fall on to one knee, her vision dancing.

"Relax Rae-Rae, you took a pretty large hit earlier," Argent told her as she lifted her back to her feet while Raven leaned on her in support, her mind racing for a solution to their problems but then something else hit her.

"Wait, where's Beast…I mean Hunter?" She got her answer as Flare came crashing out of the ground and into the air with a large explosion following him, looking more wounded than he did before but before he could do anything, a large, glowing ethereal Chinese stylized dragon came soaring out of the hole in the ground and that's when the two girls saw Hunter inside of it, his eyes glowing brightly.

"The hell?" Argent managed to mutter out in shock as the energy made dragon collided with Flare's form, making Flare scream out in pain at the painful collision.

The dragon seemed to roar against Flare's body and soared high into the air then twist itself around and brutally slammed into the ground with an emerald explosion and when the two girls looked, the emerald energy seemed to flow from the area slowly as Flare laid battered beneath Hunter lightly glowing form, the former Titan's fist implanted in the traitor's chest but with a flip off of him, Hunter was able to avoid Flare's beam and without making a sound, Hunter landed in a crouched down position next to Raven and Argent.

"You finally turned it off," Argent noted with a smirk on her face, seeing Hunter's necklace no longer glowing.

A deep, chuckle left his lips as he stood up off the ground, his glowing green eyes momentarily connected with Raven own amethyst eyes and instantly she took a step back, thankful for the hard rain that hid her blush.

Despite the fact that Jinx confirmed it, Raven was really wondering was this the same Beast Boy that left them so long ago?

"I'm not done yet!" Flare roared out as he pulled himself to his feet and quickly shot out multiple flare bolts at his opponent.

Hunter growled and crouched down and the energy seemed to wrap around his body as the green energy around his body morphed into a large Lion with wings was around him and with a loud, echoing roar, the flare bolts seemed to whip out of existence while Flare flew back in alarm but it only grew worse Hunter and charged straight at Flare.

Flare growled and fired his bolts at the oncoming lion but Hunter avoided them and when he got close, Hunter skid to a stop but the lion continued forward. Flare scowled and slammed his fist into its head, destroying it but it left Flare's left arm completely useless due to the third degree burns on it.

The aura around Hunter's body seemed to glow brighter as Hunter stood there, his glowing eyes gazing into Flare's and that's when the traitor felt it…

Fear.

Pure unbridled fear.

"What's wrong Ryand'r? Why have you stopped fighting? Have you realized that all you efforts have to defeat me failed? Or is it because you know that today is when your actions have finally caught up to you?"

Despite the taunt to the warrior before him, Hunter knew full well why Flare had stopped attacking.

He could smell it coming off from the Tamaranean before him. He was scared. The Dragon of the Big Bad was deathly afraid now that Hunter had released his full potential, especially since Flare was kicking his ass only to have everything turn on him with a snap.

It was really pathetic in Hunter's eyes.

Flare's body shook as his aura seemed to float all around him.

"Don't you mock me!" He roared out as the energy whipped around him, showing his rage to Hunter as well as Argent and Raven who were now standing behind the green former Titan.

Flare reared his hands back and with a shout, he forced them forward and waves upon waves of flare bolts shot out from his hands and towards Hunter and by extent, the girls.

"Argent, Raven out of here!" Hunter ordered before changing into a falcon where the aura quickly formed around his bird form and with a screech, Hunter flew off into the air while the girls did what Hunter said though Raven had great difficulty wanting to leave but Argent managed to tell her that he needed to do this alone so with a heavy sigh, the two transported away from his battle.

"Die, Die, Die, Die!" Flare's insane mantra shouted out from his mouth as the bolts followed the and flying Hunter, making the sky bright up from the loud explosions in the air but no matter how hard he tried, the Falcon seemed to avoid everyone of his attacks to the point Flare thought he was taunting him.

"Just fucking die!" Flare screamed out with unbridled fury as he took one step forward and shot a large Flare beam from his eyes and towards the falcon who had stopped and started to soar down at Flare but the moment the beam came close enough, Hunter flew to the side so he barely avoided the beam and flew down beside it and with a change back to his original form, he landed next to Flare's form and landed a painful blow to Flare's stomach, knocking the air out of the former Outlaw, cancelling his large beam that shot out from his hand.

Flare took a few staggered steps backwards while clutching his stomach with pain but he didn't have a chance to catch his breath because Hunter kneed him in his chin, making Flare's body straighten out where Hunter smirked and slammed his fist into Flare's face, making Flare fall to the side but Flare managed to recover but was quickly kicked in his side and then head butted backwards and drop kicked in the chest, making Hunter fall down to the ground on his back where Hunter appeared before him and picked the beaten traitor up by his neck.

"Looks like this game is over…" Hunter said slowly as another punch sent Flare back on his back but then Hunter kneeled above him and steadily began to pound his fist into Flare's face repeatedly until after the fifteenth punch, Flare was fruitlessly trying to stop him from his onslaught of fury but Hunter smacked his hand away and back handed Flare's face.

"P-Please…No more," Flare begged, his voice telling Hunter of how much pain he was in but Hunter was instantly enraged by this.

"No more? No more?" Hunter picked Flare's body up off the ground and lifted him up into the air, his green eyes glowing even more brightly than before.

"How many of our friends, our comrades begged you to stop your onslaught with Deathstroke and you dare ask for me to stop?!" The angered Hunter screamed before let go of Flare's neck and delivered a hard uppercut which sent Flare soaring into the air.

Flare managed to stop himself from going too far but then, Hunter's form appeared before him and axe kicked Flare in the head, sending him smashing to the ground only to scream out in agony as Hunter's knees slammed into his back but the reason he was screaming like this was because before Hunter slammed his knees down, the aura around his knees morphed into spikes which pieced his back.

Hunter then grabbed Flare's head and repeatedly rammed it into the ground with so much rage, a small crater began to form around thanks to the impact of the slams, all the while Hunter was talking.

"You betrayed everyone who even cared about you. You fucking traitor!" Hunter stopped his ruthless attack only to remove himself from Flare's back and kicked Flare stomach hard enough to send the battered teen into the air only to appeared behind him and rammed his elbow into Flare's bleeding back which sent him crashing into a hard boulder which crumbled from the hard impact.

Hunter landed next to the remains of the boulder and saw Flare's hand sticking out from the rubble and with a grab of his wrist, Hunter pulled the battered former prince and gave a heated glare to his downed opponent. "For all your sins you have committed, I sentence you to death…." With a hidden sneer, Hunter flung Flare to the side, making him land on the ground, groaning out in pain.

Hunter walked a few steps towards his form and saw the sword of Tamaran on the ground and picked it up and walked over until he finally stood above Flare's form and as he lifted up the sword, he looked down at his beaten opponent.

The armor that Flare was wearing was now gone along with most of his attire, making Hunter know that he had tore away Deathstroke's control over him, his face was completely swollen, making his eyes swell up as well, there were countless wounds on Flare's chest and all of them were bleeding all over and there was blood all over Flare's face, giving him a crimson mask.

It was pathetic to see this but Hunter didn't care.

**"That's right Runt…Kill him,"** The dark, raged filled voice of the Beast murmured within his head as it snarled in approval of Hunter's savage onslaught.

Hunter had waited so long to see this sight and as he lifted up the sword to take Flare's life but then he paused as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in so long in his head.

_"Dude…This isn't right…"_

"Am I truly insane…I hear myself now in my head…" Hunter growled lightly.

"_Dude, we have to be in this line of work," _Beastboy said with a laugh but then he grew serious. _"I know what he did was wrong and he deserves everything he's getting to him but this…This isn't right…" _Beastboy said with a sad tone in his voice.

_"He's a living, breathing thing, just like we are. If we take his life, are we any better than him? I know you're mad dude but you got your revenge by beating the living tar out of him…Let it go dude…Let it go or you'll be the animal Robin thought you were…"_ Hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought this over in his head and after a few moments, he opened his eyes and stared down at Flare's beaten form.

"I've waited so long…So long to end your reign of terror….It drove me to the depths of insanity. When he destroyed the temple, you destroyed the remains of Beastboy and gave birth to me….But as I stand before you, I am conflicted in doing what I want to do or doing what I have to do…And I've decided…To not take your life…"

Hunter tossed the sword away and took out a pair of handcuffs X had made to completely neutralize any hero or villain's powers the moment they were put on and as he leaned down next to Flare's form, Hunter said "But don't misunderstand me, if I wanted to, I could've killed you but remember this…I. Let. You. Live and I know that to a Tamaranean, being spared by an enemy is a fate worse than death so in the end, I still win."

Hunter then slipped on the handcuffs which made a loud noise the moment they were on Flare's body, letting Hunter know that the cuffs were now active and said "Ryand'r of Tamaran, By the name of Souzetsu Gourei no Kurobuchi, you are under arrested for betrayal and murder. May god have mercy on your soul…"

Hunter lifted Flare on to his shoulders and went to press a button on his wrist but he felt something instantly wrong as he saw an explosion from a few miles away and without thinking, he tossed Flare from his shoulders and flew off, leaving the battered Flare alone in the rain but little did Hunter know, a certain bird had watched the entire thing…

And he wasn't happy.

* * *

**_Cyborg Vs Juggernaut_**

With a roar from the large machine and the now unofficial new leader of the Teen Titans, Cyborg and Juggernaut's hands crashed together in gripped the other tightly as a crater formed from their intense clash, both combatants trying to get the upper hand over the other with brute strength but after a moment, the two broke apart and fired their respective weapons at each other but unfortunately for Juggernaut, Cyborg's Sonic cannon managed to hit its arm, blowing it apart while the teen managed to avoid its many missiles in the process.

Juggernaut's arm re-grew and it quickly went on the offensive but Cyborg proved to be much faster than the large machine that tried to fight him but Cyborg still couldn't land a single blow on the large monster.

Not because he couldn't hit it but because from their earlier clashes, Cyborg knew it was moot because Juggernaut would only absorb his hits so there was no point in trying to waste his energy needlessly but what Cyborg did know was that while hitting it wouldn't do anything, his various weapons were so instead of punching him as he avoided Juggernaut's attacks, he still shot out small missiles from multiple parts of his body against the monstrous force.

The Juggernaut roared out in pain as the multiple missiles made their impact on his body and flew back while Cyborg jumped up, grabbed its head and spun around in the air before throwing it to the ground then with a smirk, the Titan grabbed his right cannon and said "The end!" Before firing a large beam at the downed Juggernaut, making it roar and twist its body and fired up at the Titan's attack with its own destructive beam which engulfed Cyborg's own attack but with his rocket feet, Cyborg managed to avoid it.

Juggernaut twisted its body and flew after Cyborg while firing multiple beams from its shoulder cannons, chest and mouth, forcing Cyborg to maneuver away from it but he wasn't fast enough because one of the shoulder beams managed to blow off Cyborg's right leg, making him spiral into the ground with a shout. Juggernaut roared out victoriously and flew down after Cyborg who was firing more missiles at the machine which had changed into a ball to deflect the missiles away from it.

Cyborg scowled and switched his left sonic cannon to more of a sonic machine gun and as Juggernaut popped out from its steel ball and landed above Cyborg and roared out, its eyes glowing ominously but Cyborg aimed his sonic gun at the Juggernaut's chest and opened fire, making it roar out in completely agony as it felt the small plasma bullets enter and leave its body.

Juggernaut smashed one of its claws into Cyborg's chest, making him scream out in pain and rear his head back to give it a head butt to get it off but instead, another claw entered his chest and Cyborg once again screamed out but he used his Sonic gun to shoot multiple rounds in its head, making it completely remove itself from his body and holds its face in pain where Cyborg quickly fired his cannon to hit its chest, sending it backwards into the heavy rain.

Cyborg got up on his knee and pressed a button on the machine side of his face and smiled bitterly. His core was at full power which meant that it was all going to end here.

"Well then you fucked up thing…Its time we finish it…" Cyborg mumbled to himself as he got on one knee, his entire body glowing brightly in the rain. In the distance, he could hear Juggernaut roar out then he heard its mechanical feet slamming on the ground as it charged forward and with a bitter smile, Cyborg thought to himself his last words.

'_I have to say…I wasn't planning for everything to end like this but…I suppose going out in a blaze of glory never hurt but…I have regrets…I never got to say goodbye to the others, Never got to say goodbye to my dad or apologize to him…And I never got to apologize to you Beastboy. Out of all the things I've felt bad about, hurting my dad and you Beastboy was my greatest regrets…I just wish I had another shot to do it…Ah well…I made this bed and now I got to lay on it…See you guys on the other side…'_

Cyborg got on one foot and used his rockets to propel him to the charging Juggernaut with a loud battle cry but Juggernaut knew that Cyborg's energy was off the charts and opted for using its strongest beam to take him out.

With a loud roar, a crimson beam shot out from its lower chest and hit Cyborg below his waist and a bit off his chest, evaporating Cyborg's waist and legs along with the lower half of his left arm which shocked Cyborg to his core at the pain but then he gave it this odd serene smile as he aimed his fully powered cannon right at the top and center of its chest, where its "heart" lies.

With his red eye blazing brightly, Cyborg fired and a large beam shot out from Cyborg's cannon and smashed into Juggernaut's upper chest, not only hitting its "heart" but the entire top of its body was gone, leaving only its lower chest, shoulders and legs. The remains of the Juggernaut fell to on its knees and fell back while the remains of Cyborg's body fell face first on the ground, his shining red eye slowly fading.

"Looks like…I was able to take it out…good" Cyborg said to himself softly with a satisfied and serene smile on his face as his other eye closed but before they closed, he heard a familiar voice call his name….

"Cyborg!"

* * *

Rain: Well, two battles over and now Cyborg may have died. What will happen next? Only one way to find out…

Mario: See you next time!


End file.
